The twists of fate
by Aika Misaki
Summary: Dos secundarias se reunen en un viaje por una semana para festejar su ultimo año escolar. Viejos y nuevos amores se encuetran, celos, confesiones, recuerdos y quizas algunos golpes, todo pasara en este viaje de locos ¿Lograran poder estar con el amor de sus vidas antes de que termine el viaje?. ShunxAlice DanxRuno AcexMira y un poquito de JuliexBilly. Ch 9 -Ante último capítulo T-T
1. Conociendo a los personajes

**He vueltoo! Se que dije que me iba pero ayer se me habia ocurrido esta trama y sinceramente no queria dejarla sin escribir pero como hoy no tuve clases y no tenia nada que hacer, decidi soltar mi inspiracion. **

**Aqui pondre como sera cada personaje, muy bien empecemos :P**

**Alice****:**

(No hace falta decir su apariencia) Es una excelente estudiante, está en el equipo de porristas con sus mejor amigas Runo y Julie. Se está recuperando de su antigua relación con Klaus, ella realmente lo amaba pero Klaus solo salía con ella porque quería ser popular. Luego de eso Alice dejo de creer en el amor y nunca más logro amar a una persona, hasta esta noche... Estudia en la secundaria "School of arts" le encanta cantar y bailar, también está en el equipo de vóley con sus mejores amigas

**Julie****: **

Está en el equipo de porristas con Alice y Runo, también es una gran estudiante. Esta de novia con su viejo amigo de la infancia llamado Billy, han estado mucho tiempo pero aun se aman como la primera vez. Sus mejores amigos son Dan y Ace, se conocieron en las vacaciones de Julie y desde ese entonces se comunican por video chat. Estudia en "School of arts" y está en el equipo de vóley. Canta, baila y toca varios instrumentos, es toda una fanática de la moda

**Runo****: **

Al igual que Julie y Alice esta en el equipo de porristas y es una gran estudiante (hay que aclarar que las 3 estaban en el cuadro de honor). Antes de comenzar la secundaria Runo vivía en otra ciudad y tuvo que dejar a sus amigos Mira, Shun y Dan porque su padre había sido trasladado. A ella le dolió mucho dejarlos ya que en ese tiempo estaba surgiendo algo muy lindo entre Dan y ella. Desde ese entonces perdió contacto con sus amigos de la infancia. Su novio se llama Austin, aunque ella lo quiera mucho nunca sentiría lo que sintió por Dan. Runo no tiene idea de que Julie conoce a Dan. Estudia en "School of arts" canta, baila y toca varios instrumentos

**Mira****: **

Está en el equipo de vóley, la música es su pasión pero no puede demostrarlo ya que sus padre no quieren que tenga una carrera musical, ellos quieren que sea abogada o cosas así. Sus mejores amigos son Dan, Shun y Ace, aunque no lo admita siente algo por Ace pero ella piensa que el sentimiento no es mutuo. Cuando Runo se fue ella se puso muy triste eran como mejores amigas, perdieron contacto y eso la puso peor. No es una chica fácil de enamorar, pero Ace tiene algo que la tiene loca. Estudia en la secundaria " School Moon light" (No soy buena con los nombres :B)

* * *

**Dan****: **

Es el capitán del equipo de Básquet, no es un buen estudiando pero tampoco es malo. Es el mujeriego del grupo, un día esta con una al otro con otra y así, nadie sabe el porqué de que sea mujeriego, excepto Mira. Dan se había enamorado perdidamente de Runo pero luego de que se fuese su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al enterarse que Runo tenia novio. Desde ese momento no quiso saber más nada sobre el amor y nadie jamás logro enamorar a Dan después de que Runo se fue, sus mejores amigos son Shun, Ace, Baron y Mira. Estudia en la escuela " School Moon light". Con relación a la música el se dedica a ser DJ y tiene una debilidad por las chicas que cantan.

**Shun**:

Es el capitán del equipo de Futbol, al igual que Dan no es muy bueno ni tampoco malo en el colegio. Aunque no sea muy demostrativo con respecto a sus sentimientos, cuando ama de verdad deja su orgullo de lado y lucha por obtener el corazón de quien ama. Ha tenido varias novias pero nunca llego a amar a ninguna. Sus mejores amigos son Dan, Ace, Baron y Mira. Toca la guitarra y tiene una voz celestial, en el pasado intentaron hacer una banda con sus amigos pero no pudo llevarse a cabo porque se desconcentraban mucho en el colegio y sus padres les dijeron que olvidaran el sueño de ser estrella y que se preocupen por tener una gran carrera profesional. Estudia en la secundaria " School Moon light" , consideraba a Runo como su hermana pequeña y le afecto muchísimo el hecho de no volverla a ver jamás. El piensa que tendrá la mejor fiesta de su vida pero además de eso se reencontrara con aquellas personas y finalmente encontrara el amor que tanto ha buscado.

**Ace****:**

Está en el equipo de básquet con Dan, es buen estudiante. Esta enamorado de Mira en secreto, cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad de confesarse siempre ocurría algo malo. Sus mejores amigos son Dan, Shun, Baron y aunque le duela decirlo Mira es su mejor amiga. Aunque haya tenido muchísimas novias nunca pudo sentir lo mismo que siente por Mira, el intentando darle celos a Mira hacia todas esas cosas pero sin embargo Mira no mostraba ponerse celosa aunque por dentro quería asesinar a cada una de las "noviecitas" de Ace. Sabe tocar varios instrumentos pero lo que más le gusta es tocar la batería, siente que se desahoga sin necesidad de irse a los golpes o a los gritos, solo se encierra en su habitación y se deja llevar. Estudia en la secundaria " School Moon light" aprovechara el día de la fiesta para por fin declarársele a Mira de una vez, ¿Lo lograra sin que le pase algo vergonzoso?

**Baron****:**

Baron es el asistente de Dan, por así decirlo, el es el DJ mientras que Dan sale a coquetear con las chicas y en este caso divertirse en la fiesta de su último año de secundaria. Sus mejores amigos son Dan, Ace y Shun, esta de novio con una chica llamada Stefany ambos se aman con locura, no hay nada que pueda separarlos. El al observar las situaciones amorosas de sus mejores amigos intenta ayudarlos pero estos se resisten, juega al hockey desde los 10 años y desde entonces no hay un solo día en el que no quiera estar sin tener un partido pero se resiste para no hartar a sus amigos y a su novia. El con la ayuda de Stefany intentara que sus amigos se declaren de una vez. Está en la universidad pero sin embargo sigue siéndole fiel a sus amigos.

**Billy****:**

Es el novio de Julie, está en el equipo de futbol. Su mejor amigo es Austin, aunque hayan pasando muchos años desde que se convirtió en el novio de Julie el aun la ama con locura, no hay nada en este loco mundo que los pueda separar. Se lleva muy bien con Alice y Runo, las considera como sus hermanas ya que ella lo ayudaron a que se le confesara a Julie, desde entonces el no para de agradecerle por la felicidad que logra día a día al lado de Julie. Estudia en la secundaria "School of arts" en un gran baterista, sueña con tener una banda y triunfar en el mundo de la música.

**Austin**:

Es el novio de Runo y es el capitán del equipo de Futbol. Su mejor amigo es Billy, es el chico más popular de la escuela, es un príncipe salido de un cuento según diría Julie. Esta locamente enamorado de Runo y espera poder lograr de que sienta lo mismo que sintió con su antiguo "novio" aunque este muy celoso de él, no deja de sus celos lo controlen ya que no quiere lastimar a Runo por nada en el mundo. Y aunque le cueste admitirlo se siente muy atraído por Lindsay (en el 2do cap les diré bien quien es) pero aun así sigue con Runo. Estudia en la secundaria "School of arts" es un gran guitarrista y tiene cierto odio hacia Dan.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Realmente quiero escribir esta historia, al principio iba a ser one-shot pero ustedes deciden. Pronto subiré el primer cap. Dejen reviews y para los que leen "la nueva Cenicienta" actualizare la próxima semana. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, en serio. Nos vemos en unos días! y estoy pensando seriamente en volver, realmente.**


	2. 1- Peleas, risas y una pequeña demora

**Eran las últimas semanas de clases, todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos ya que era su último año de secundaria pero lo que más los emocionaba era la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes en la noche, donde todos los alumnos de último grado se reúnen en una gran fiesta en la playa.**

**Todos ya estaban allí excepto 4 jóvenes se encontraban viajando hacia dicha playa, estos iban a la secundaria "School Moon Light" llevaban 30 minutos de retraso**

Shun ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto un castaño impaciente

Dan, por séptima vez no – Dijo Shun harto de las preguntas de su amigo

¿Y Cuanto falta? – Pregunto Dan

2 horas – Respondió Shun

Dan no respondió, solo se quedo mirando la ventana.

**5 minutos después…**

¿Ya llegamos? – Volvió a preguntar Dan

No – Dijo Shun

¿Y ahora? – Pregunto Dan

No Dan, aun no – Respondió Shun

…¿Y ahora? – Volvió a preguntar

QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ? – Grito Ace

… Shun – Dijo Dan

¿Qué? – Pregunto Shun

¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto Dan

NO DAN, TODAVIA NO, AHORA QUIERES CALLARTE? DUERMETE O ALGO PERO SOLO CALLATE DE UNA VEZ – Volvió a gritar Ace

De acuerdo– Dijo Dan.

Apoyo su cabeza en la ventana y cerro sus ojos. Los demás suspiraron de alivio ya que no tendrían que escuchar a Dan por un largo rato. Pero de repente Dan comenzó a moverse ya que estaba "incomodo" por el poco espacio que había, daba vueltas, trataba de apoyar su cabeza en varios lugares, movía sus brazos y piernas, en fin, estaba muy inquieto

¿Quieres quedarte quieto? – Pregunto Ace molesto ya que tenía el pie de Dan en su hombro (Ace estaba sentado adelante con Shun)

Dan solo lo miro con mala cara.

Idiota – Dijeron ambos en voz baja

**10 minutos después…**

¿Ya llegamos? – Volvió a preguntar Dan

No, yo te avisare cuando estemos cerca, así que por ahora cierra la boca – Dijo Shun con paciencia

Okey – Dijo Dan

**Dan por fin se cayó, comenzó a mover los pies y sentía que había algo debajo del asiento, intento moverlo con sus pies hacia él y lo tomo. Era un "Tetris", lo prendió y se puso a jugar, el juguete hacia un ruido realmente molesto pero mantenía callado a Dan así que no lo molestaron.**

Puedes bajarle el volumen a eso? – Pregunto Ace

Si Dan, es algo molesto – Dijo Baron

Dan bajo el volumen pero cuando vio que sus amigos estaban tranquilos comenzó a subir el volumen lentamente hasta el máximo, el ruido era realmente irritante y hacia que Ace, Shun y Baron se enojaran, lo cual a Dan le divertía

En un momento llego a ser tan molesto que Ace se lo quito de las manos y lo arrojo por la ventana, esto hizo que Dan se molestara.

Oye estaba usando eso! – Dijo Dan molesto

Ya no – Dijo Ace serio

Deja de ser tan amargado – Dijo Dan

Yo no soy amargado, tu eres un inmaduro – Dijo Ace

Prefiero ser un inmaduro a un idiota como tu – Dijo Dan

Aquí el idiota eres tú – Dijo Ace

Ah cierto si tú te pones idiota cuando estas con Mira – Dijo Dan

¿De qué hablas? Yo no me pongo idiota cuando estoy con Mira – Dijo Ace un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

¿Ah no? Recuerdas cuando… - Dan estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

Eem quien es Mira? – Pregunto Baron con curiosidad

Mira es…- Dan no pudo terminar porque Ace lo interrumpió

No te atrevas a seguís hablando – Dijo Ace con tono amenazante

Dan sonrió de forma malvada – Mira es su mejor amiga – Dijo Dan

Ace al escuchar eso se tranquilizo y no le dio más importancia.

¿Solo eso? – Pregunto Baron

No, el está enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo y siempre que se le quiere confesar se pone nervioso y le pasan cosas – Dijo Dan a punto de reír

¿Qué clase de cosas? – Pregunto Baron

Una vez en equitación… - Nuevamente Dan fue interrumpido

Llegas a decirle y terminaras como tu estúpido juguete – Dijo Ace amenazando a Dan

Sostenlo – Le susurro Dan a Baron, este le hizo caso y lo agarro de las manos

Como decía, una vez en equitación Ace fue a ver a Mira, cuando terminó la clase se fueron a pasear por el lugar, caminaron, hablaron y Ace decidió que era hora de confesarse pero de la nada comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y tropezó con una madera que estaba ahí, lo peor de todo es que cayó en una pila enorme de excremento de caballo y desde ese entonces no quiere volver a equitación en su vida – Explico Dan y Baron comenzó a reírse soltando a Ace.

ERES UN IMBECIL – Grito Ace y comenzaron a gritarse y golpearse

Baron solo escuchaba, al igual que Shun, de a poco Shun iba perdiendo la paciencia pero no decía nada.

_Paciencia Baron... Paciencia – _Pensó Baron

Dan y Ace seguían gritándose, Baron no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse a cantar. Comenzó a cantar Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO en su "idioma" por así decirlo y a todo eso empezó a mover sus pies, no era un buen bailarín. Shun solo lo miraba de a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia.

Party rock qis in de jaus tunaaaaaaaaai

Ebribari jus jav a gu taimmm

"Cantaba" Baron mientras movia sus pies de una forma extraña

TU LO ERES, SE TE DA LA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DESPERDICIAS – Grito Dan en un momento

NO ES TAN SENCILLO COMO PARECE – Grito Ace

CLARO QUE LO ES, SOLO NO TIENES QUE PONERTE NERVIOSO IDIOTA– Grito Dan

ES FACIL PARA TI DECIRLO SI TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ENAMORARSE DE UNA PERSONA – Grito Ace

Todo quedo en silencio, Dan no dijo nada, eso ultimo lo puso algo triste ya que comenzó a recordar cuando Runo se fue, nunca había estado tan destrozado, la amaba de eso no hay duda, jamás pudo olvidarla desde que se fue nunca se volvió a enamorar y se volvió mujeriego. Shun se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Ace y también recordó a Runo, también se puso algo triste.

TÚ… no… no lo entiendes – Dijo Dan algo triste

CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO, UN DIA ESTAS CON UNA, AL OTRO DIA CON OTRA, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL AMOR – Grito Ace

A todo esto Dan se molesto demasiado y comenzaron a discutir otra vez, Baron aun seguía cantando, no le prestó atención ya que estaba con los audífonos a todo volumen.

Llego un momento en el que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba irritando muchísimo a Shun, podía sentir las voces de sus 3 amigos en su cabeza una y otra vez, intentaba no perder la paciencia pero eso era imposible. Hasta que en un momento Shun se dio vuelta.

PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR? AMBOS SON UN IMBECILES – Grito Shun furioso

Dan y Ace se callaron, Baron no lo escucho ya que estaba con los audífonos.

Party rock qis in de jaus tunaaaaaa – No puedo terminar la frase que Shun arrojo su Mp3 por la ventana.

Los 3 seguían callados escuchando los gritos de Shun, estaba completamente furioso, aunque iba a baja velocidad no se dio cuenta no miraba hacia al frente y no le daba importancia ya que estaba ocupado gritándole a sus amigos.

NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHARLOS – Gritaba Shun

Shun… - Dijo Baron mirando hacia al frente

Y A TI MENOS, CANTAS HORRENDO Y BAILAS PESIMO – Gritaba Shun sin mirar adelante

Ee Shun... – Dijo Shun

TU TIENES QUE DEJAR DE PONERTE NERVIOSO PORQUE PONIENDOTE ASI JAMAS VAS A AESTAR CON MIRA – Grito Shun

Shun… – Dijo Dan

¿QUEEEE? – Pregunto furioso

Te pasaste un "alto" – Dijo Dan serio

DE QUE HABLAS? YO NO ME PASE UN AL… – Grito Shun, estaba convencido hasta que se escucho la sirena de la policía.

Shun se abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego se puso serio y a la vez enojado. El policía se acerco hacia el vidrio y miro fijamente a Shun

Buenas tardes caballero – Pregunto serio el policía

Eee jeje e que ssssse le ofr ofr ofrece ofici ci al – tartamudeaba Shun, era la primera vez que le iban a poner una multa

Sabe lo que signif… ¿Está llorando?– Pregunto el policía confundido

POR FAVOR, NO ME PONGA UNA MULTA POR POR FAVOR R TENGA PIEDAAAAAAD, NO TIENE IDEA DE LO HORRIBLE QUE ES VIAJAR CON ESTOS INUTILES POR FAVORR, NO ME HAGA NADAA – Gritaba Shun mientras sus lágrimas caían al igual que sus mocos

De que esta… - El policía no pudo terminar que Shun seguía llorando

¿SABE QUE? LLEVEME A LA CARCEL, CUALQUIER LUGAR ES MEJOR SIN ESTOS…. NONOONO MEJOR NOOO NOOOOOOO NO ME PUEDE PASAR ESTO A MI NO PUEDE SEEEER AAAAAAAA – Seguía llorando Shun

¿Llevarlo a la cárcel? Solo vine a decirle que deben tomar la siguiente ruta así llegan más rápido – Dijo el policía confundido

¿Qué? – Pregunto Shun mientras sus mocos seguían cayendo

Quédese tranquilo, no diré nada, que la pasen bien en su fiesta – Dijo el policía y se fue

Dan, Baron y Ace se quedaron callados y luego comenzaron a reírse, Shun dio vuelta su cara bruscamente haciendo que los mocos que colgaban en su cara salpicaran a 3 jóvenes, luego comenzaron a reírse ya que a Ace sin querer un moco aterrizo en su boca haciendo que lo tragara y así estuvieron todo el viaje riéndose de ese incidente hasta que por fin llegaron, media hora tarde pero llegaron.

**Fiin del capitulo.**

**Y? que les parecio? Se que no aparecieron las chicas pero en el proximo apareceran!**

**Dejen reviews porfaaa, en estos dias tratare de actualizar. **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo**


	3. Reencuentros y nuevos amores

**Okey, es la 4ta vez que intento subir esto siempre que estoy por terminar o se me borra o se cierra la ventana o no se, LA YETA INVADE MI VIDA (Para los que no saben "yeta" es mala suerte)**

**Hace unos días intente subir un capitulo de "La nueva cenicienta" pero sin querer se me borro TODO, buena suerte la mia, juro que quería patear el monitor y arrojarle el teclado a mis vecinos.-**

**PD: BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

**PD2: Si llegan a encontrar nombres diferentes es porque son los nombres originales solo que yo los cambio al de los peleadores, me toma mucho tiempo pero en fin. Esta historia la hago con una amiga, va, en realidad yo la escribo y ella me dice que opina. Los nombres son:**

**Melody: Runo **

**Thomas: Ace **

**Steve: Dan **

**Jake: Shun **

**Rachel: Julie **

**Sofia: Mira**

**Asi que si se topan con esos nombres ya ESTAN AVISADOS!**

**El resto son los mismos, sin nada mas que decir A LEER!**

**Los 4 jóvenes seguían viajando hacia su destino, platicaban de cosas sin sentido, futbol, básquet, chicas, comida, chicas, el incidente del moco de Shun, etc hasta que…**

¿Escuchan eso?– Pregunto Baron

¿Acaso es música? – Pregunto Ace

Si eso creo, algo me dice que estamos cerca de la playa – Dijo Dan abriendo de a poco los ojos

Shun... – Dijo Dan

Ya llegamos – Dijo Shun con una sonrisa

Wow esta será la mejor fiesta del año – Dijo Ace muy emocionado

¡Miren! – Dijo Baron señalando un cartel que decía "The Paradise∞" **(Si es un signo de "infinito")**

**Se podía decir que era una de las 7 maravillas del mundo, era la playa más increíble que jamás habían visto, desde la arena blanca hasta el bello océano cristalino. Todos los jóvenes estaban disfrutando, surfeaban, jugaban, muchísimas cosas. Por suerte todavía no habían empezado las actividades, ya que les dejaban un tiempo para que puedan relajarse y contemplar tal paraíso. Cerca de ahí había un gran hotel donde los estudiantes se hospedaban, era realmente hermoso.**

Woow – Eso fue lo único que salió de sus bocas

**En eso Baron abre la ventana del auto asoma su cabeza y comienza a gritar**

QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA WUUUJU SIII, VAMOS! WU… auch – Gritaba Baron pero fue callado por un golpe

¿Quieres callarte? Nos haces ver como idiotas – Dijo Ace molesto

Déjalo Ace – Dijo Shun

Pero…- Dijo Ace pero Dan le hizo una seña, algo estaban tramando

Baron sonrió y comenzó a gritar de nuevo

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS WUUUJU VAM… - Estaba tan ocupado gritando que se había dado cuenta que en frente de él apareció un cartel salvaje golpeándolo de una manera brutal y dejando noqueado al pobre Baron

**Los 3 jóvenes comenzaron a reír ya que su plan había funcionado, pero Baron no pudo compartir ese momento ya que estaba desmayado y colgando por la ventana del auto. Así siguieron todo el camino hasta que llegaron al hotel.**

**Pasaron cerca de un auto que estaba estacionado ahí cerca, de el bajaron 2 jóvenes y 3 señoritas, ellos asistían a la secundaria School of arts. Los 5 quedaron mirando con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión**

¿Acaso ese chico estaba desmayado? – Pregunto una oji-azul

Eso parece… - Respondió una peli-naranja

Julie ¿Puedes ir con las chicas a ver qué habitación nos toca? – Dijo un oji-verde

Está bien ¿Tu y Billy llevaran las maletas? – Pregunto Julie

Si, las alcanzaremos luego – Dijo el oji-verde

De acuerdo. Chicas ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Julie

Eh? – Dijeron ambas – Aa si, vamos Runo – Dijo la peli-naranja

Bienvenidas al hotel "The Paradise∞" mi nombre es Sebastián ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Hola! Venimos a ver nuestras habitaciones – Dijo Julie

Ah claro ¿De qué secundaria son? – Pregunto Sebastián

School of arts, venimos con 2 chicos mas – Dijo Julie

De acuerdo ¿Pueden decirme sus nombres? – Dijo Sebastián

Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki, Julie Makimoto, Austin Blake y Billy Gilbert – Dijo Julie

Muy bien, ustedes estarán en la habitación 209 en el 2do piso. Los jóvenes Blake y Gilbert estarán en la habitación 301 del 3er piso – Dijo Sebastián entregándoles las llaves

Muchísimas gracias – Dijo Alice

Que se diviertan – Dijo Sebastián

Las chicas se sentaron en un sofá que había ahí y se quedaron esperando a sus amigos.

**Con Austin y Billy**

Austin ayúdame con esta maleta – Dijo Billy

De acuerdo – Dijo Austin

Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla vio un rostro familiar, en todos los lugares del mundo tiene que encontrárselo justo hoy

Austin, Austin, AUSTIN! – Grito Billy

Pero Austin no lo escucho estaba ocupado viendo a ese sujeto, lo miraba con odio o mejor dicho celos ya que ese sujeto era el ex de su novia.

Ese imbécil– Susurro Austin sin tomar la maleta, lo que provoco que cayera encima de Billy

AUSTIN – Grito Billy con la maleta encima de el

¿QUE? – grito Austin sin mirarlo

¿Puedes ayudarme? – Dijo Billy

Austin lo miro y lo ayudo a levantarse pero su vista seguía fija en Dan

¿A quién estas mirando? Te recuerdo que tienes novia – Dijo Billy molesto

A él – Dijo Austin señalándolo – El fue el novio de Runo antes de mudarse-

Aah, Dan ¿no? – Pregunto Billy

Austin no respondió, agarro las maletas y se dirigió hacia el hotel. Billy lo siguió y se encontraron con las chicas

Y bien ¿Qué habitación nos toco? – Pregunto Billy

Umm la 301 en el 3er piso – Dijo Alice

¿Y a ustedes? – Volvió a preguntar

En la 209 del 2do piso – Dijo Julie haciendo puchero – No estamos juntos – Dijo triste

Tranquila – Dijo Billy tomándola de la cintura – No nos quedaremos mucho en el hotel, te prometo que pasare la fiesta contigo – Dijo con una sonrisa

De acuerdo, te amo – Dijo Julie y se dieron un dulce beso que no duro mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos

Bueeno tortolitos, vayamos a dejar las maletas y vámonos a la playa – Dijo Runo

Todos rieron, agarraron sus maletas y subieron al ascensor.

**Con Dan, Shun, Ace y Baron**

Al parecer a Mira se le hizo tarde – Dijo Shun cansado de esperar

No me sorprende, siempre llega tarde – Dijo Dan

Vayamos a registrarnos y preguntemos si ella ya se registro – Dijo Ace

De acuerdo vamos – Dijo Shun

Mmhj ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto Baron despertando

**Los 3 se miraron, hasta que al final las miradas se posaron en Ace, eso quería decir que tenía que cargar a Baron hasta la habitación**

NI SUEÑEN QUE LO HARE – Grito Ace

_**3 minutos después…**_

No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a hacer esto – Dijo Ace molesto

Cierra la boca – Dijo Shun – ¿Donde está el recepcionista?

**Dan vio la campana que estaba al lado de él sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, realmente quería tocar esa campana, miro a Shun, su mirada decía "Por favor, déjame tocarla*-*" El solo asistió y comenzó a tocarla**

Ding…

ding ding….

ding ding ding…

…..ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding di..

Aquí estoy – Dijo poniendo su mano en la mano de Dan para que dejara de tocar la campana - Mi nombre es Sebastián ¿Están aquí por las habitaciones? – Pregunto

Si y queremos saber si una chica de nuestra escuela ya se registro – Dijo Ace

De acuerdo, díganme sus nombres – Dijo Sebastián mirando confundido a Ace ya que estaba Baron en su espalda

Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit y Baron Leltoy – Dijo Shun

Su habitación será la 208 en el 2do piso – Dijo Sebastián – Y con respecto a la alumna que buscan ¿Me podrían decir su nombre? – Dándoles la llave de su habitación

Ah sí, su nombre es Mira Clay – Dijo Dan

Clay… Ah si ella ya se registró hace una hora – Dijo Sebastián

Los 3 lo quedaron mirando esperando a que les dijera en que habitación estaba, Sebastián los miraba confundido

¿Y bien? ¿Nos va a decir en que habitación esta? – Dijo Ace

Ah claro, está en la habitación 209 del 2do piso, justo en frente de su habitación – Dijo Sebastián

Muchas gracias, adiós – Dijeron los 3 y se fueron (Baron estaba despertando de a poco)

**Con Alice, Runo y Julie**

Ya habían guardado sus cosas, Austin y Billy se encontraban en su habitación

Al parecer compartiremos habitación con una chica de otra secundaria, me pregunto quién será– Dijo Runo

Julie ¿Ya estas lista? – Pregunto Alice tocando la puerta del baile sin darle importancia a lo que dijo Runo

Un segundo – Grito Julie – Estoy lista

Bien, vámonos – Dijo Alice, bajaron a la habitación de los chicos y todos se fueron a la playa

**Con Dan, Shun, Ace y Baron**

**Baron ya se había despertado por completo, en el momento que las chicas entraron a las habitaciones ellos estaban a punto de entrar a la de ellos. Cuando las chicas se marcharon ellos aun seguían en su cuarto**

Ya ¿Están todos listos? – pregunto Ace

Sii – Dijeron todos

Vámonos – Dijo Ace

Justo cuando estaban saliendo se encontraron con Mira. Ace no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso

_Es tan hermosa –_Pensaba Ace

Vaya, vaya, vaya mira quien decidió aparecer – Dijo Dan

Hola chicos, lamento no haberlos avisado – Dijo Saludando a sus amigos

Estábamos preocupados – Dijo Ace

Oh que tiernos – Dijo Mira saludando a Ace con un beso en la mejilla provocando que este se sonrojara

Ace la quedo mirando embobado, Mira se sonrojo por el comentario de Ace, era muy obvio que estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero el orgullo no les permitía decirlo.

Em chicos, será mejor que vayamos – Dijo Dan arruinando el momento

Está bien. ¿Vienes con nosotros Mira? – Pregunto Ace

Los alcanzo luego, voy a buscar algo – Dijo Mira, entro a su habitación y los chicos se fueron

**Con Runo, Alice, Julie, Austin y Billy**

Alice ¿Trajiste el protector solar? – Pregunto Julie

No, pensé que lo ibas a traer tú – Dijo Alice

¿Ustedes trajeron? – Pregunto Julie refiriéndose a Billy y Austin. Ellos negaron con la cabeza

¿En donde lo dejaste? Lo iré a buscar – Dijo Runo

Está en mi bolso ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto Julie

No descuida, estas muy ocupada con Billy – Dijo Runo

Ambos se sonrojaron – De acuerdo pero apúrate ya están por empezar las actividades – Dijo Billy

Está bien – Dijo Runo y se fue

**Llego hasta el ascensor, presiono el botón pero no se abría ya que en el estaban Dan, Shun, Ace y Baron.**

_Vamos, vamos – _Pensaba Runo mientras apretaba varias veces el botón

**El ascensor estaba a punto de abrirse, hasta que…**

Runo ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Sebastián

Si ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Runo

¿Me ayudas a acomodar esto? – Pregunto Sebastián

De acuerdo – Dijo Runo

**La puerta se abrió… **

_Y por eso los koalas no vuelan, solo disparan acido por los ojos_ – Se escuchaba la voz de Dan mientras hablaba con Baron

**Runo al escuchar esa voz sintió un ligero choque eléctrico, ella conocía esa voz pero no sabía de dónde**.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Sebastián

De nada – Dijo Runo y se fue al ascensor

**Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta rápidamente, lo que no sabía es que Mira se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta golpeándola en la frente**

Auch, eso dejara una marca – Dijo Mira mientras tocaba su frente

Oh lo siento lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – Dijo Runo

Descuida no fue tu cul… - No pudo terminar que se le quedo mirando a Runo unos segundos

Runo ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Mira

Runo la miro confundida, de algún lado la conocía pero no la recordaba

Soy Mira, de tu antigua ciudad – Dijo Mira

**En ese momento Runo comenzó a recordar, se le vinieron todos los recuerdos en ese momento, desde que se conocieron hasta su despedida, fue todo muy rápido**

¿MIRA? NO PUEDE SER, TE HECHE MUCHO DE MENOS – Grito felizmente Runo mientras abrazaba a Mira

No puedo creerlo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo – Dijo Mira

Como has estado, tienes que contarme todo – Dijo Runo tomando el protector solar

**Ambas hablaron de sus vidas de camino a la playa, Mira sentía la necesidad de contarle a Dan y a Shun, en especial a Dan pero había algo que se lo evitaba sentía que había pasado algo no sabía qué.**

Ellos son mis amigos – Dijo Runo señalando a su grupo

-Hola soy Alice

-Soy Julie

-Soy Billy

-Soy Austin, su novio

-Hola, soy Mira– Dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Soy Austin, su novio" _ **Esas palabras la dejaron helada, sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, el era la razón por la que Dan estuvo semanas deprimido, pensando que la había perdido para siempre, el fue la razón de que Dan se volviera mujeriego, el destruyo ese amor que había entre su mejor amigo y Runo.**

**Estuvieron conversando un rato, Mira miraba a Austin con cara de "pocos amigos" no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Habían momentos en lo que Austin miraba a Lindsay una chica de School of arts, era experta en romper relaciones ajenas, disfrutaba ver sufrir a las demás, Mira se daba cuenta y eso solo aumentaba su odio hacia Austin**

Tengo Sed ¿Alguien quiere un batido? – Pregunto Alice

Yo – Dijeron todos

Okey, tendré que buscarlos yo sola – Dijo Alice

Yo te acompaño – Dijo Mira

Ambas se fueron al bar que estaba a unos metros de donde estaban.

¿Que se les ofrece? – Pregunto el barman

6 batidos – Dijo Alice

¿Sabores? – Pregunto

Umm, 4 de frutilla, 1 de banana y 1 de chocolate – Dijo Alice

**Alice y Mira estaban conversando, Mira le conto sobre Ace y lo que sentía por él y Alice le conto sobre su ultima relación, se llevaban muy bien.**

En eso vienen 4 jóvenes a pedir unos batidos.

¿Qué se les ofrece? – Dice el barman

4 batidos, todos de chocolate – Dijo Shun y no pudo evitar mirar a Alice, era linda sin duda pero había algo especial en ella

Pensé que nos alcanzarías – Dijo Shun refiriéndose a Mira

Si, y a que no sabes a quien me encontré– Dijo Mira

¿A Quién? – Pregunto Shun mirando a Alice

A Runo! – Dijo Mira dijo muy feliz

¿EN SERIO? – Dijeron Shun y Dan al mismo tiempo

¿Quién es Runo? – Preguntaron Ace y Baron

¿Dónde está? – Dijo Dan desesperado

Tranquilo Romeo, iremos a verla en cuanto nos den nuestros batidos – Dijo Mira

Shun y Dan estaban más que felices, no veían la hora de poder abrazarla, en especial Dan

Aquí están los batidos – Dijo el Barman dándoles la bandeja

¿Vamos? – Dijo Alice

Vamos – Dijo Mira

Deja Alice lo llevo yo, tu ve a buscar a aquellos chicos son amigos de Runo – Dijo Mira tomando la bandeja

De acuerdo – Dijo Alice y fue hacia donde estaban Shun y los demás

Vamos vamos apúrate – Decían Shun y Dan en vos baja apurando al barman

Bien aquí están sus ba…- El barman no pudo terminar que Shun tomo la bandeja

Gracias – Dijo Shun

**Alice estaba a punto de decirle pero Shun se dio vuelta de golpe arrojando los batidos encima de Alice.**

Oh oh – Dijo Baron

Lo siento no te vi – Dijo Shun muy apenado

No fue tu culpa – Dijo Alice

**En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, al meno segundos, se sentían raros, el corazón de Alice latía a mil por hora mientras que Shun sentía un calor abrazador, ninguno dijo nada las palabras no salían de sus bocas. En esos segundos sentían que nadie estaba allí, solo ellos 2 ¿Acaso el amor volvió a sus vidas? ¿Le darán otra oportunidad? Los demás contemplaban la escena, las miradas de ellos dos irradiaban una sensación de ternura, Alice sentía algo inexplicable que recorría su cuerpo, ni su ex pudo hacerla sentir cosas así. Mientras que Shun la miraba embobado aunque suene tonto el sentía que era la chica que estuvo buscando toda su vida, la chica se sus sueños, no podía creer que la tuviera en frente, era el amor de su vida…**

Aa em quieres que te a a acompañe a lavarte? – Pregunto Shun, estaba muy nervioso

A em descuida, tengo otra blusa allá, gracias – Dijo Alice dedicándole una sonrisa

Ee mi nombre es Shun y lamento haberte tirado los batidos – Dijo sonrojado

Yo soy Alice y descuida no fue tu culpa – Dijo tímidamente, también estaba sonrojada

Oigan, vamos a ir a ver a Runo o qué? – Dijo Dan arruinando el momento como siempre

Aa e si vamos – Dijo Alice nerviosa y los 5 se fueron hacia donde estaba el grupo de Alice

Esperen un momento, ya los alcanzo – Dijo Dan

De acuerdo – Dijeron

Hola? Si mama estoy bien, ajam, de acuerdo, si traje ropa interior limpia, si bueno – Decía Dan mientras hablaba con su madre

Mientras tanto con los chicos

¿QUE TE PASO ALICE? – Dijo Runo al ver a su amiga

Sin querer Shun me tiro los batidos – Dijo Alice intentado ocultar sus nervios

¿Shun? – Dijo Runo

¿No me recuerdas? – Pregunto Shun

SHUUUUN TU TAMBIEN, ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA, CIELOS NO PUEDO CREERLO, TE ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS HERMANITO – Decía Runo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia con unas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

Es bueno verte Runo, yo también te extrañe mucho hermanita – Dijo Shun, con los ojos cristalinos, estaba muy feliz de verla.

**Luego de ese reencuentro se presentaron, a Shun también le cayó mal Austin por la misma razón que a Mira. Dan aun seguía hablando con su madre y miraba para todas partes menos en donde estaba su antiguo amor**

Chicos, iré a dejar la llave a la recepción, enseguida vuelvo – Dijo Runo y se fue

**Los chicos siguieron conversando, hablando de las cosas de sus escuelas o cosas que les gustaban hasta que llega Dan, Austin apenas vio que el llegaba se fue con Billy, no quería ni verlo, lo odiaba demasiado**

Hola chicos ¿Donde está Runo? – Pregunto Dan

Se acaba de ir a la recepción – Dijo Shun

Ah gracias – Dijo Dan y se fue corriendo, estaba desesperado

¿Quién era él? – Pregunto Alice

Dan – Dijo Shun

Aguarden ¿El era Dan? Nonononono no puede ser el no puede verla aun, no no puede, no sabe lo que paso – Dijo Alice muy alterada

¿Qué sucede? Cálmate ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Ace

Veras, cuando Runo se mudo nos conto todo sobre ustedes 3 – Dijo refiriéndose a Shun, Dan y Mira – 3 meses después de mudarse sufrió un accidente automovilístico no fue muy grave, estuvo internada 2 semanas y media, cuando despertó todo parecía estar bien pero había sufrido una pérdida de memoria, se había olvidado de todo lo que paso en su antigua ciudad.

Con el tiempo nosotras la ayudamos a recordarlos a ustedes pero por alguna razón, no recordaba a Dan, aunque intentáramos de todo no logramos que recordara nada, al parecer tenía un vinculo muy fuerte y lo olvido por completo. Tengo miedo de que no lo recuerde jamás, se lo que paso entre ellos y desde que apareció Austin todo fue más complicado, se fue olvidando de todo lo que tenía que ver con Dan, olvido sus sentimientos hacia el – Conto Alice

**Shun y Mira estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que le acababan de decir, eso explicaba porque habían perdido contacto, porque no los reconoció al principio, porque de la nada se enteraron de que tenia novio TODO tenía sentido. Pero Dan no lo sabía, ya era tarde para decirle…**

**Con Dan.**

¡RUNO! – Grito Dan

**La mencionada se dio vuelva estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era pero no pudo de repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, Runo volvió a sentir choques eléctricos, el calor invadió su cuerpo para luego finalizar con unos escalofríos, era indescriptible lo que sentía, pero aun así no podía recordarlo, su mente estaba en blanco, sentía como las lagrimas de Dan caían en su espalda, ella por alguna razón se sentía feliz y a la vez triste, no sabía por qué.**

Te eche mucho de menos, no sabes lo horrible que fue verte ir – Decía Dan con la vos entrecortada y dejando de abrazarla

Runo no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida al acto del joven

Di algo, por favor – Dijo Dan

… Lo siento pero ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Runo

**El rostro de Dan paso de felicidad a tristeza, estaba devastado, no podía creerlo. Sentía que su mundo se venía abajo** _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me recuerda? ¿Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por mi? Diganme que es broma_

**Esas preguntas atormentaban a Dan por dentro, sus lagrimas de felicidad cambiaron a tristeza**

Esto no puede estar pasando… -Dijo Dan casi en susurro

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**Quiero agradecerles a: Jessi Kuso - Runno159 - Flopi216 - Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo - Rosy Misaki**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Con respecto a este cap: ¿Acaso pensaron que iba a ser facil el encuentro? Falta mucho, habran corazones rotos, golpes, etc etc pero les prometo que el final sera lindo! Y al fic "La nueva cenicienta" tardare en subir otro cap**

**Gracias de nuevo y por favor dejen reviews.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP, SALUDOS!**


	4. Celos y un gordito aterrador

**Aparentemente yo tenia en mente que sea un solo dia de fiesta pero luego quise agregarle mas cosas asi que sera una semana de viaje :D. Habran 2 bailes muy importantes "La fiesta de disfraces" y "El baile de despedida" habra una competencia de canto y en el proximo los chicos se escaparan de las actividades para recorrer la ciudad. Ah y apartir de ahora se llamara The twists of fate que para los que no saben significa "Las vueltas del destino"**

**Shun: Oye ¿Puedes hacer que Runo se acuerde de Dan en este cap?**

**Yo: Claro n.n ...**

**Shun: *o***

**Yo: Pero cuando este por terminar el fic**

**Shun: ¿EN SERIO? Y PRETENDES QUE ME AGUANTE LOS LLANTOS DE DAN ? DESPUES DE QUE ME AVERGONZARAS EN FRENTE DE UN POLICIA?**

**Yo: Oye oye oye, que aqui el que la pasa mal es Ace ¿No es asi?**

**Ace: Tranquilo viejo tiene razon, tus mocos no son muy ricos que digamos**

**Yo: uuuuuuh yo que tu le pego Shun**

**Ace: Te estoy defendiendo y asi me pagas?**

**Shun: yo eh eh por lo menos no me pasan cosas malas con las chicas**

**Ace: MIRA IDIOTA, RETRACTATE O NO VOLVER A VER LA LUZ**

**Yo: Oye tranquilo viejo *Con tono de Drake Parker* Dejen sus peleas para el final, ahora presenten el capitulo**

**Shun : He aqui el tercer capitulo de "Las vueltas del destino" **

**Ace: Bakugan y sus personajes no le perteneces solo la trama del fic. LA HERMOSA TRAMA EN LA QUE SUFRO CAP POR CAP, PALABRA POR PALABRA, MOCO POR MOCO. DISFRUTENLO YA QUE USTEDES NO ESTAN EN MI LUGAR Dx**

* * *

**Anteriormente…**

_-Wow esta será la mejor fiesta del año –_

_-Muy bien, ustedes estarán en la habitación 209 en el 2do piso. Los jóvenes Blake y Gilbert estarán en la habitación 301 del 3er piso – _

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya mira quien decidió aparecer –__  
-Hola chicos, lamento no haberlos avisado – _

_-Llego hasta el ascensor, presiono el botón pero no se abría ya que en el estaban Dan, Shun, Ace y Baron.__  
-Vamos, vamos –  
-El ascensor estaba a punto de abrirse, hasta que…  
-Runo ¿Verdad? –  
-Si ¿Que sucede? –  
-¿Me ayudas a acomodar esto? –_

_-Auch, eso dejara una marca __  
-Oh lo siento lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí -  
-Descuida no fue tu cul… -  
-Runo ¿Eres tú? –_

_Runo la miro confundida, de algún lado la conocía pero no la recordaba  
-Soy Mira, de tu antigua ciudad –_

_-A que no sabes a quien me encontré–__  
-¿A Quién? -  
-A Runo –  
-¿EN SERIO? – _

_-Vamos vamos apúrate – Decían Shun y Dan en vos baja__  
-Bien aquí están sus ba…- El barman no pudo terminar que Shun tomo la bandeja  
-Gracias – Dijo Shun  
Alice estaba a punto de decirle pero Shun se dio vuelta de golpe arrojando los batidos encima de ella.  
-Oh oh – Dijo Baron_

_-Hola chicos ¿Dónde está Runo? –__  
-Se acaba de ir a la recepción –  
-Ah gracias –  
-¿Quien era él? –  
-Dan –  
-Aguarden ¿El era Dan? Nonono no puede ser el no puede verla aun, no no puede, no sabe lo que paso –_

_-Cálmate ¿Qué paso? –_

_-¡RUNO! – _

_-Te eche mucho de menos, no sabes lo horrible que fue verte ir –__  
Runo no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida al acto del joven  
-Di algo, por favor – Dijo Dan  
-… Lo siento pero ¿Quién eres? – _

_-Esto no puede estar pasando… -_

* * *

¿Cómo que quien soy? – Pregunto Dan confundido – Soy Dan Kuso ¿No me recuerdas?

Lo siento pero creo que te equivocaste de persona – Dijo Runo

¡Dan! – Se oyó que dijo Shun mientras se acercaba hacia ellos

¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Runo

Ee sí, es mi mejor amigo – Dijo Shun

Runo ¿Qué tal si vamos por un batido? – Dijo Alice llevándosela del lugar

**Dan aun seguía en shock, se quedo completamente helado, realmente no podía creer que ella no lo recordara **_"Lo siento pero ¿Quién eres?"_ **escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza**. _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Que alguien me diga que esto es un estúpido sueño._

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Shun

¿Por qué no me recuerda? No, no lo entiendo – Dijo Dan aun sin moverse

Aun no lo sabes ¿verdad? – Pregunto Julie

¿Saber qué? – Dijo Dan

Ven, vayamos a otro lugar – Dijo Ace

De acuerdo – Dijo Dan

**Todos se fueron hacia donde se encontraban antes, Dan al escuchar lo que sucedió se quedo sin palabras, de todas las personas en el mundo tendría que haberse olvidado de él… Por otro lado se encontraban 2 jóvenes tomando un batido, la vista de una oji-verde no paraba de fijarse en aquel grupo, pero en especial en el. La forma en la que lo abrazo la hizo sentir diferente, era algo inexplicable y al ver tal reacción del joven cuando le dijo que no la conocía la hizo sentir triste…**

No entiendo – Dijo Runo

¿Qué no entiendes? – Dijo Alice

Porque sentí eso, porque… - suspiro – Runo no pudo terminar de hablar

**Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, cuando él la abrazo sintió cómo un cosquilleo que invadía todo su cuerpo, eran cómo mariposas en su estómago, pero... ¿Porqué sentía eso? Él era un joven desconocido, algo raro pasaba... Pero no lo entendía, sólo sentía una extraña sensación de atracción hacia él, algo que nunca había sentido, estaba muy confundida…**

Ey – chasqueando los dedos – ¿Por qué qué? – Pregunto Alice

Nada – Dijo Runo

**Con Dan y los demás.**

Perdón por lo advertirte – Dijo Julie

Descuida, iré a hablar con ella – Dijo Dan parándose

¿Seguro? – Pregunto Ace

Si – Dijo Dan y fijo su vista en Runo

**Ambos cruzaron miradas, estaban mirándose fijamente, la mirada de Dan era dulce pero se podía notar el dolor que tenia y la de Runo era cálida pero con tristeza al verlo. Lo que nadie sabía es que un oji-verde estaba viendo tal escena, le molestaba la presencia de aquel castaño, intentaba controlar sus celos pero esta vez le ganaron y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novia**

Hola amor ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Austin

_"¿Quién es él? "_– Pensaba Dan mientras los veía desde lejos

Hola, nada solo estoy algo cansada, no te preocupes por mi – Dijo Runo

¿Cómo no preocuparme? – Dijo estando a unos centímetros de su boca y mirándola a los ojos – Eres mi novia y me preocupo porque te amo – Dijo Austin

**Runo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, Austin no tardo en reaccionar y le dio un beso largo, lo suficiente para que a Dan se diera cuenta de que no tenía que interferir. En ese momento Dan sintió cómo si su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, era ella, el amor de su vida, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado...Era ella, besándose con otro, sentía que nada tenía sentido. Tenía un vacio en su pecho que no podía quitar, nunca se había sentido así en eso recordó lo que dijo Ace "ES FACIL PARA TI DECIRLO SI TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ENAMORARSE DE UNA PERSONA" escucho en su cabeza **

_¿Acaso esto le pasa a una persona cuando está enamorada? Que me pasa, yo no… No puedo enamorarme y menos de Runo, ella está feliz con su novio, si le digo lo que siento arruinare las cosas, jamás haría algo que la lastimara_– Pensaba Dan

**Estaba realmente dolido y celoso, no le gustaba ver a Runo feliz con otro pero ya no podía hacer nada**.

CHICOS ACERQUENCE, ES HORA DE DIVIDIRLOS EN GRUPOS – Se escucho que dijo el coordinador a través del megáfono – De acuerdo, los que quiera jugar al vóley párense a mi derecha y los de futbol a mi izquierda.

**Todo el grupo de adolescentes se dividió en 2. La idea era que compitieran "School of arts" contra "School moon light", los capitanes podían elegir a sus oponente.**

**El equipo estaba compuesto por: Dan, Shun, Ace, Mira, Megan y Brittany. (Equipo rojo)**

**El otro equipo estaba compuesto por: Alice, Julie, Runo, Austin, Billy y Lindsay. (Equipo verde)**

Muy bien, ahora arrojare la moneda, el que acerte tendrá el primer saque – Dijo el coordinador – Que vengas los capitanes de cada equipo-

En eso se acercaron Austin y Dan, se podía notar el odio en la mirada de ambos, uno de los dos se iba a quedar con Runo, harán lo posible para conseguir su corazón.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_ – Pensaron Alice y Shun

¿Cara o cruz? – Preguntó el coordinador.

Cara – Dijo Dan

Cruz – Dijo Austin

De acuerdo – Dijo el coordinador y arrojo la moneda.

El equipo que obtendrá el saque es… El equipo verde – Dijo señalando a Austin, el sonrió victorioso.

No por tener el primer saque vas a ganar el partido – Dijo Dan molesto

Puede ser, pero por lo menos estoy con Runo– Dijo Austin sonriendo y yéndose hacia donde estaba su grupo

Odio a este tipo – Dijo Mira

¿Tú nada más? – Dijo Shun

Acérquense, tenemos que organizarnos - Megan y se pusieron en una ronda

¿Quién hará el primer saque? – Pregunto Megan

**Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Ace, el al ver que todos miraban para su lado miro hacia atrás **

Oh no, no seré el primero, soy un asco – Dijo Ace

Vamos, eres un gran jugador ¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñe? – Dijo Mira

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_¿A quién se le ocurre venir a las 5 am al colegio? Ah sí, a ti – Dijo Ace molesto_

_Cálmate, tengo que practicar, mañana tengo un partido importante – Dijo Sofia_

_¿Y yo que hago aquí? – Pregunto Ace_

_Pues, tú me ayudaras a practicar- Dijo Mira_

_Ah claro, no tienes idea de lo que amo despertarme a mitad de la noche para venir al colegio y jugar mi deporte favorito – Dijo Ace sarcásticamente_

_Ja ja que gracioso – Dijo Mira_

_Sabes que no me gusta el vóley – Dijo Ace_

_Vamos ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si nunca lo has jugado? – Pregunto Mira_

_… - _

_Hazlo por mí – Dijo Mira haciendo puchero_

_*Vamos Ace, se fuerte, RESISTE AMIGO RESISTE-  
**Anda hazlo y dile lo que sientes imbécil –** _

_¿Y tú quien eres? – _

**_Soy tu conciencia estúpido, ahora acepta –_**

_No lo hare – _

**_¿Ah no? –_**

_No –_

**_Hazlo y dile lo que sientes-_**

_Oblígame – _

**_De acuerdo – _**

_Aguarda ¿Qué carajo? ¿A dónde me llevas? – Decía Ace en sus pensamientos_

**_Haremos esto a mi manera-*_**

* * *

**Ace se dirigía hacia un balde lleno de agua, tenía unas cuantas burbujas, esas bellas burbujas eran producto de escupitajos de los jugadores, lo tomo y se fue hacia donde estaba Mira**

* * *

_¿Qué? Nononono no puedes obligarme a hacer esto –_

**_Claro que sí, soy tu conciencia, ahora acepta su propuesta o hare que le arrojes el balde de escupitajos-_**

_***¿Y a este que le pasa? - Pensaba Mira- ¿No pensara tirarme eso? ¿O si?- ***_

**_¿Aceptaras?- _**

_No – _

**_Tú te lo buscaste – _**

_Espera espera-_

**_¿Sí? –_**

_Aceptare-_

**_¿Qué? No te escuche - _**

_Que aceptare - _

**_Más fuerte - ***_**

_QUE ACEPTARE IMBECIL – Grito Ace, saliendo de sus pensamientos_

_¿Lo dije muy fuerte? – Pregunto Ace_

_¿Fuerte? Noo, ni siquiera te escuche – Dijo Mira sarcásticamente_

_¿Desde cuándo eres sarcástica? – Pregunto Ace aun con el balde en sus manos_

_Desde ahora ¿Oye que harás con ese balde? – Pregunto Mira curiosa_

_¿Eh? Aah es que mi estúpida conciencia me obligo – Dijo Ace_

_Ahh – Dijo Mira no muy convencida y se dio vuelta_

**_C**on que estúpida eeh –**_**

_De acuerdo vayamos por las pe…- Mira no pudo terminar ya que cuando volteo vio a Ace arrojándose el balde a si mismo_

**Ace se miro, estaba lleno de escupitajos, por dentro maldecía a tu conciencia.**

_¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto Mira _

_Ee porque ee así me despertaba, SI ESO así me despertaba, ahora no tengo más sueño – Dijo Ace nervioso_

_Ah ¿Eso es un diente? – Pregunto Mira señalando algo arriba de la cabeza de Ace_

_No importa ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Ace_

_De acuerdo – Dijo Mira _

_***¿Por qué me pasa esto cuando estoy con ella?-_

**_Porque eres un idiota –***_**

_Bien, espérame aquí yo iré a buscar una pelota – Dijo Mira_

_Tengo que decirle lo que siento, no puedo callarme más tiempo – Pensaba Ace_

_ACE, ATRAPALA – Grito Mira arrojándole la pelota_

_Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Pregunto Ace, con la pelota en sus manos realmente no tenía idea de cómo se jugaba_

_Te enseñare lo técnicas – Dijo Mira_

_Para el bloqueo tienes que tener los brazos alzados y las manos así *mientras le indicaba como tenían que estar sus manos* tienes que utilizar las yemas de los dedos ¿De acuerdo? – _

_Eso creo – Dijo Ace_

_En eso Mira le lanzo la pelota para que Ace la bloqueara pero este solo la agarro _

_No tienes que agarrarla torpe – Grito Mira_

_¿Ah no? – Pregunto Ace_

_No – Dijo Mira_

_Aah, ya entendí. Lánzala te nuevo – Dijo Ace_

_De acuerdo – Dijo Mira. Esta vez Ace lo hizo bien_

_Perfecto, ahora te enseñare la recepción – Dijo Mira_

_¿Y eso? – Pregunto Ace_

_Cielos y te haces llamar deportista – Dijo Mira_

_¿Vas a enseñarme o qué? – dijo Ace_

_Coloca tus brazos así – Decía Mira mientras le acomodaba los brazos a Ace – Cuando te lance la pelota tú tienes que recibirla con los antebrazos hacia el frente ¿Entiendes? – _

_Si – Dijo Ace_

_Allá va – Dijo Mira. Este la recibió bien – Nada mal para un novato – _

_¿Cuántas técnicas faltan? – Pregunto Ace_

_Solo 2, el remate ya lo sabes así que te enseñare a sacar ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Mira_

_Bien, ponla así, cuando este en el aire golpéala con la mano así – Le explicaba _

_Bien, ahora – _

**_Ace hizo un saque perfecto, mira estaba asombrada_**

_Pff ¿Tienes que practicar para esto? Es sencillo – Decía Ace_

_Ah sí, de acuerdo ¿Quieres jugar? – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa malvada_

_Muéstrame lo que tienes – Dijo Ace desafiante_

**_-Luego de estar horas jugando terminaron empatando, luego fueron guardar las pelotas, en el camino Ace le hacía cosquillas a Mira, ella lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla, estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro pero ninguno daba el primer paso-_**

_Acostémonos ahí cerca de la red – Sugirió Mira_

_De acuerdo, sube – Dijo Ace y Mira se subió a caballito de él, este empezó a correr_

_NO CORRAS, NOS VAMOS A CAER – Gritaba Mira y se aferraba cada vez más a Ace_

_De acuerdo no correré – Dijo Ace pero luego comenzó a dar vuelvas_

_PARAPARAPARA – Suplico Mira mareada_

_¿Cómo se dice? – Decía Ace aun girando_

_Por favor mi deportista favorito – Dijo Mira mareada_

_Si lo pides así está bien – Dijo Ace riendo y bajo a Mira_

**_Ambos quedaron acostados en el pasto, era una escena muy tierna, ambos se miraban a los ojos. _**

**_*Hazlo Ace, no seas cobarde*_**

_Mira tengo que decirte algo – Dijo Ace sentándose_

_Si claro – Dijo Mira haciendo lo mismo que el_

_Yo… - Dijo Ace_

_¿Si? – Dijo Mira_

_Yo…- _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIA-Se escucho el grito de un niño gordito haciendo un remate golpeando a Ace y dejándolo inconsciente_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

**Ace al recordar eso sacudio su cabeza**

¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás? – Pregunto Dan

Está bien – dijo Ace

¿Quiénes serán delanteros? – Pregunto Shun

Megan, Dan y yo – Dijo Mira

Está bien – Dijo Shun

Todos juntaron sus manos *VAMOS EQUIPO ROJO!* gritaron levantando sus brazos y aplaudiendo.

**En el equipo verde**

¿Quiénes serán los delanteros? – Chillo Julie

Em, Austin, Alice y yo – Dijo Runo

Yo hare el saque – Dijo Billy

Muy bien ¿Están listos? –Pregunto Austin

¡SI! – Dijeron todos e hicieron lo mismo que el equipo rojo

Todos los jugadores se acomodaron, Billy estaba a punto de hacer el primer saque

Que empiece el juego – Dijo el árbitro y toco el silbato

Billy estaba a punto de pegarle pero Julie grito "Vamos Billy" provocando que este se asustara y le pegara mal.

Punto para el equipo rojo – Dijo el árbitro

¡Puedes hacerlo Ace! – Grito Baron desde la banca

**Todos fijaron su vista en el, miro a sus compañeros, luego a la pelota y respiro hondo. Estaba a punto de pegarle pero desvió su mirada hacia un niño que estaba sentado en la banca, era gordito, parecía tener 10 años, era el mismo gordito que le había pegado. Al darse cuenta que era el su mirada cambio a enojo, elevo la pelota y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que dejaría inconsciente a cualquiera pero la pelota jamás paso al otro lado de la red, estaba tan concentrado en el joven gordito que no se dio cuenta que le estaba apuntando a Mira.**

MIRA– Gritaron todos

¿ESTAS BIEN? – Pregunto Runo preocupada

Si, solo me duele la cabeza – Dijo Mira adolorida

Bien hecho Ace – Grito Baron

Ven, vamos a ponerte hielo – Dijo Ace

Al parecer te enseñe mal las técnicas – Dijo Mira riendo

TIEMPO – Dijo el árbitro y se fue a revisar a Mira

¿ Ella está bien? – Pregunto Alice preocupada

Si, no fue muy grave – Dijo Shun

Alice sonrió

¿Te dije que tienes una hermosa sonrisa? – Dijo Shun provocando un sonrojo en la pelinaranja

Gracias pero creo que no es un buen momento para decirme eso – Dijo Alice mientras reía

Tienes razón, que tal si vamos a comer algo después del partido, digo así nos conocemos y eso– Dijo Shun sonrojado

Me encantaría – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

**Con Mira**

¿Segura que te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el árbitro

Si – Dijo Mira

TODOS A SUS LUGARES, ES HORA DE JUGAR – grito el coordinador

**Todos volvieron a la cancha y se acomodaron, las miradas se cruzaban cada segundo del partido, unas eran de celos, otras amorosas, otras de odio, habían de todo tipo. Austin y Dan se miraban con cierto odio, Runo lo noto y estaba preocupada, aunque no conocía a Dan no quería que Austin lo golpeara o viceversa, la competencia iba más allá de ganar el partido, el que ganaba obtenía el amor de Runo.**

EMPECEMOS – Grito el árbitro y toco el silbato

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, lo se es algo corto u.u**

**Shun: Dejen reviews, opiniones, lo lindo que soy y todo eso**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Ace: UN GORDITO? HABLAS EN SERIO? UN GORDITO?**

**Shun: CIERRA LA BOCA Y PARA QUE SEPAS MIS MOCOS SON DELICIOSOS *mientras ponia su dedo en la narin y saboreaba cada uno de sus mocos***

**Ace: Eres un asco Kazami**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el proximo cap ! :D**

**Ace: un gordito?**

**Shun y yo: AY SUPERALO**

**Yo: ADIOSSS :3 ...SHUN DEJA DE COMERTE TUS MOCOS xS**


	5. Mas celos y una hermosa velada

**He aquí otro cap, se que en el anterior no hubo mucho ShunxAlice pero bueno aquí lo tienen :D**

**Ace: ¿No me pasara nada malo no?**

**Yo: No lo sé…**

**Runo: Ace ya supéralo**

**Yo: ¿Y Shun?**

**Runo: Esta en el hospital, al parecer le cayó mal algo que comió**

***Ace y yo nos miramos* yo: ¿Qué tal si presentas el capitulo?**

**Runo: Aquí otro capítulo de Las vueltas del destino. Bakugan y sus personajes no le perteneces solo la trama de este fic :)**

**Runo, Ace y yo: Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

EMPECEMOS – Grito el árbitro y toco el silbato

Hasta ahora van empatados – Dijo el coordinador

**Era el turno de Alice, el árbitro toco el silbato y esta vez la pelota paso la red.**

¡Voy! – Grito Mira y pego

Voy voy voy- Dijo Austin, la pelota paso

VOY – Dijeron Ace y Mira al mismo tiempo, los dos se abalanzaron para pegarle a la pelota pero… Nunca le pegaron, cayeron uno encima del otro, ambos quedaron en una posición comprometedora.

Te dije que iba yo Ace – Dijo Mira sonrojada mientras se levantaba

Lo siento – Dijo Ace nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

PUNTO PARA EL EQUIPO VERDE - Dijo el árbitro

Maldición, nos están ganando – Dijo Shun

Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que ganaremos – Dijo Dan

Vamos Alice puedes hacerlo – Grito Baron desde la banca

Al parecer se quieren ligar a tu chica Shun – Dijo Ace con tono burlón

Alice no es mi chica… - Dijo Shun celoso – _Aun…_

**Alice estaba a por hacer su segundo saque, era una gran jugadora de vóley. El árbitro toco el silbato y la pelota nuevamente paso la red**

Voy – Grito Dan y la pelota también paso

LINDSAY LA PELOTA – Grito Austin

Ella no le dio importancia solo se quedo ahí parada sin mover un dedo, viendo como la pelota pico carca de ella.

Oye, por si no lo sabías tienes que pegarle a la pelota – Grito Dan

¿Qué tal si partido me enseñas? – Grito Lindsay

Cuando quieras – Dijo Dan guiñándole un ojo

Runo y Mira miraron tal escena, la mirada de Mira era de confusión "_¿No era que estaba enamorado de Runo?" _Se preguntaba, mientras que la mirada de Runo era de ¿Celos? "_¿Qué? No me puedo poner celosa, nononono no puede ser, además ni lo conozco"_

PUNTO PARA EL EQUIPO ROJO, HASTA AHORA VAN EMPATADOS – Dijo el arbitro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran los últimos minutos del partido, estaban empatados el que metía el próximo punto ganaba, se podía sentir la tensión, el deseo de ganar. Era el turno de Shun para sacar

ULTIMO SAQUE – Dijo al árbitro para luego tocar el silbato

**El saque de Shun paso hacia el otro lado de la red, la pelota iba y venía la verdad no se sabía quién iba a ganar ¿Sera el verde o el rojo? Todos estaban cansados pero ninguno se rendía, hasta que…**

**Julie solo la levanto para que Lindsay hiciera un remate, ella lo único que hizo fue pegarle mal apropósito para demostrarle a Dan lo mal que jugaba, era obvio que le gustaba.**

¡GANADOR, EL EQUIPO ROJO! – Grito el árbitro

¡GANAMOS! – Dijo Shun y todos se abrazaron

SIIIIII SON LOS MEJORES – Dijo Baron mientras tiraba sus papeles, el había apostado que ganaba el equipo verde, perdió gran cantidad de dinero ese día.

Felicitaciones – Dijo Runo

Gracias – Dijeron Ace y Mira

Me dijo a mi – Dijo Mira

Claro que no – Dijo Ace

Si –

No-

Si-

RUNO ¿O NO QUE ME LO DIJISTE A MI – Dijeron ambos

JÁ EN TUS SUEÑOS – Dijo Ace

Claro que si – Dijo Mira

¿Así son siempre? – Pregunto Runo

Si, pueden estar así tooodo el día – Dijo Baron acercándose

**Con Dan**

**Dan se encontraba tomando agua, según el tenia mucho calor así que decidió quitarse la remera permitiendo ver sus músculos, se la vivía en el gimnasio. Runo al verlo quedo embobada, Dan lo noto y solo se reía y le dedicaba miradas. Pero no fue el único que lo noto, al parecer Lindsay y Austin se dieron cuenta, estaban muriendo de celos por dentro, no iban a permitir que nadie les quitara a su novia en el caso de Austin y a "su chico" en el caso a Lindsay. **

Hola amor – Dijo Austin dándole un beso a Runo – Me preguntaba si mañana querías salir conmigo-

¿Mañana no iríamos al museo? – Pregunto Runo

Si pero nos escaparemos, anda hace mucho que no estamos solos… - Dijo Austin con una sonrisa picara.

De acuerdo – Dijo Runo y le dio con pico

**Con Lindsay y Dan**

¿Cuando me vas a enseñar a jugar? – Pregunto Lindsay

Emm – Dan logro escuchar la propuesta de Austin - ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? Nos escaparemos de la salida al museo-

Me parece bien, nos vemos – Dijo Lindsay – Pero antes… -

Tomo a Steve y le dio un beso apasionado por asi decirlo, Runo lo vio pero no hizo nada ya que no quería que su novio se diera cuenta.

**Con Alice y Shun**

Felicidades, jugaron muy bien – Dijo Alice

Gracias, ustedes igual – Dijo Shun

Y con respecto a… - Alice no pudo terminar que Shun la interrumpió

Paso por ti a las 8, iremos a un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí – Dijo Shun con una sonrisa

De acuerdo, hasta entonces – Dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla

ATENCION, VAYAN HACIA LA CAFETERIA Y LUEGO A SUS HABITACIONES, MAÑANA SERA UN LARGO DIA – Dijo el coordinador

**Todos los alumnos se fueron hacia sus habitaciones para tomar un baño e ir a comer. Menos Shun, el se había ido al restaurante para hacer la reservación.**

**En la habitación de los chicos**

¿Dónde está Shun? – Pregunto Baron

Se fue al restaurante, para la cita que tendrá en unas horas – Dijo Ace saliendo de la ducha tapado con una toalla (*-*)

¿Saldrá con Alice? – Pregunto Baron

¿Celoso? – Pregunto Ace

No, solo que me sorprende que Shun salga con una chica así de la nada, por lo general ellas lo invitan a salir – Dijo Baron

Tienes razón, vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre – Dijo Ace ya cambiado

**En eso viene Shun con los "tickets" de las reservaciones, los dejo sobre un mueble, por nada en el mundo tenía que perderlos. Se fue a bañar, estaba muy nervioso, nunca había estado así, ni el sabia porque**

**Luego de que todos los alumnos comieran cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, Dan luego de devorarse todo literalmente se fue con los chicos a la habitación, Baron y Ace se acostaron a dormir, Shun se fue a bañar y quedo el dulce Dan cambiándose, estaba comiendo chicle o más bien 2 tabletas de chicles. **

**En la habitación de las chicas.**

Si todo estaba muy… ALICE QUE ES ESTE DESASTRE – Grito Mira sorprendida

**Nunca había visto algo tan grande, todos los cajones desparramados al igual que la ropa, Alice al parecer estaba sufriendo una crisis de ¿QUE ME PONGO? Y una muy grande.**

¿QUE ME PONGO? ¿ME PONGO ESTO? – Decía Alice mientras se probaba un traje de perro

Alice – Dijo Runo

¿O esto? – Decía Alice mientras se probaba unos pantalones anchos, muy anchos

Alice – Dijo Julie

¿Qué tal eso? – Dijo poniéndose unos patines

ALICE – Dijeron las 3

¿Qué? ¿NO VEN QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO QUE PONERME? – Grito Alice

Ven – Dijo Runo mientras tomaba a Alice y le sacaba todos los accesorios que se había puesto

¿Qué harán? – Pregunto Alice

Deja todo en nuestras manos – Dijo Julie con una sonrisa

**En la habitación de los chicos**

Dan, enseguida vuelvo – Dijo Shun yéndose de la habitación

Ajaam- Dijo Dan

**En eso comenzó a olfatear, sentía un olor asqueroso, olfateo sus axilas y si, de ahí provenía el olor**

Creo que mejor me tomo un baño – Dijo Dan- _¿Pero donde dejo el chicle?_

**Pensaba el castaño, miro hacia todas partes en busca de un envoltorio, hasta que unos papeles le llamaron la atención, eran color blanco con letras doradas, en ella decía "Brisa del mar"**

Wow – Dijo Dan al ver el hermoso ticket – No debe servir – Dijo envolviendo su chicle bruscamente y se fue a bañar.

**30 minutos más tarde Dan sale del baño y se encuentra con Shun que estaba desesperado buscando algo**

Shun ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que estas buscando? – Pregunto Dan

LOS PAPELES, NECESITO ENCONTRAR LOS PAPELES SINO NO PODRE ENTRAR AL RESTAURANTE – Grito Shun desesperado

Aguarda ¿Como se llama el restaurante? – Pregunto Dan

Brisa del mar, el que está a 15 minutos de aquí – Dijo Shun aun buscando por todos lados

Aah – Dijo Dan, recordó inmediatamente el papel, esta vez realmente había arruinado las cosas – ¿Y si vas a búscalo a la cocina? Por ahí se te cayeron o algo –

Está bien, tengo 1:30 para encontrar ese papel – Dijo Shun yéndose de la habitación

_**Mierda ¿Ahora qué hago?** YA SE – Dijo Dan_

Chicos despiértense – Susurraba Dan a Baron y a Ace

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Ace con los ojos hinchados

Si ¿Por qué nos despiertas? – Dijo Baron

Verán – Dijo Dan

**5 minutos después…**

¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – Dijeron Ace y Baron

Cálmense, necesito que me ayuden, no quiero que Shun tenga la peor cita de su vida – Dijo Dan

Vayamos a buscar a las chicas, algo se nos ocurrirá – Dijo Ace

De acuerdo – Dijo Dan y se fueron a la habitación de las chicas.

**Con las chicas-**

¡Alice estas preciosa! – Dijo Runo

**Alice tenía un hermoso vestido color beige con flores celestes y puntilla en la espalda con un cinto color caramelo y unas sandalias de taco corcho, el cabello suelto y unos bellos aros celestes.**

¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Alice

Claro que si – Dijo Runo

"Toc toc" se escucho que tocaban la puerta, Julie fue a abrirles ya que era la que estaba más cerca.

¿Dan? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto la oji-azul

Necesitamos de su ayuda, diles a todos menos a Alice que vengan – Dijo Dan

De acuerdo, Alice ¿Por qué no te vas a maquillar? – Dijo Julie

Claro – Dijo Alice

Chicas vengan – Dijo Julie

**Todos estaban afuera de la habitación, realmente no tenían idea de lo que querían los chicos.**

Necesito de su ayuda, mi vida está en juego – Dijo Dan

¿Que necesitas? – Pregunto Mira

**5 minutos después…**

¿QUE HICISTE QUE? – Preguntaron todas

Shhh cállense. ¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudaran? – Pregunto Dan

**Las chicas se miraron**

Por favor – Suplicaba el castaño

Está bien – Dijo Runo

**Los chicos ya habían ideado un plan, eran las 8 eso significa que Shun tenía que ir a buscar a Alice, estaba muy nervioso no sabía que iba a decirle. Salió de su cuarto y se fue hacia el de Alice que estaba justo enfrente.**

_¿Qué le digo? Oye mira perdí las reservaciones, tengo unos emparedados viejos y jugo tibio ¿Quieres? Nonono mejor no, cielos ¿Qué habrá pasado con esos papeles? – _Pensaba Shun

Hola Jake- Dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto

Ho ola Alice, estas hermosa – Dijo Shun aun más nervioso

Y bien ¿Vamos? – Dijo Alice

Ee si vamos – Dijo Shun

**Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el hotel, Shun estaba realmente nervioso ya que no tenía el valor de decirle a Alice que había perdido la reservación y Alice por otro lado estaba confundida pero pensaba que tal vez era parte de la cena. En eso aparecen Ace, Baron, Mira y Julie con un hermoso ramo de rosas.**

Aquí tiene señorita, la cena esta lista, pueden ir a la azotea – Dijo Ace dándole el ramo a Alice

Permítanos acompañarlos – Dijo Mira

Son hermosas Shun, gracias – Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me alegra de que te gusten – Dijo Shun _**DE DONDE CARAJO SALIERON ESTAS ROSAS?**_

Luego de subir las escaleras por fin llegaron a la azotea, donde había una mesa adornada con un mantel de seda color rojo, las sillas eran blancas con detalles en la madera, había muchas velas y pétalos de flores, la luna iluminaba todo el lugar al igual que las estrellas. Alice al ver eso quedo muy sorprendida y Shun estaba más que sorprendido, no sabía de dónde habían salido todas esas cosas.

¿Me permite su abrigo? – Dijo Dan

E si – Dijo Shun dándole su abrigo

Luego te explico – Susurro Dan

**Shun ayudo a Alice a sentarse, luego vinieron Julie y Runo con la comida, todo era un sueño, disfrutaban de la comida estuvieron platicando hasta que hubo un silencio incomodo, Shun miraba embobado a Alice, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, la cual para romper la tensión dijo...**  
La luna es bellísima, es noche de luna llena… Dicen que cuando la luna está llena, significa el comienzo de algo nuevo -Dijo Shun, algo nervioso.  
-Espero que sea cierto - susurró Alice con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Shun

No nada, que tienes razón que la luna esta bellísima – Dijo Alice

Es tan hermosa – Dijo Shun

¿Qué? – Dijo Alice

Lo dije en voz alta ¿No? – Pregunto Shun

Si y gracias – Dijo Alice

Estuvieron así casi toda la velada, haciéndose cumplidos, contando anécdotas y demás, era la primera vez que Shun se sentía así al igual que Alice. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo observando la playa desde ahí, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano.

Alice – Dijo Shun

¿Sí? – Pregunto Alice

¿Qué sucedió con tu antiguo novio? – Pregunto Shun

Alice bajo la cabeza y comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos.

Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas – Dijo Shun

Alice lo miró y sonrió, ella sentía una atracción hacia Shun, era algo inexplicable… Nunca nadie le había interesado tanto, quería saber más de él, necesitaba conocerlo a fondo. Era prácticamente, el chico de sus sueños.  
Shun, al mirar los bellos ojos de Alice, sentía que era ella, la chica que podría cambiar su vida. Sentía una ternura que nunca había sentido al mirar a una chica, sí, verdaderamente era ella… La que podría cambiar su futuro, por la cual estaría dispuesto a abandonar esa vida de fiestas nocturnas y descontrol. Sería capaz de hacerlo, solo por ella…

Luego de mirarse a los ojos por varios segundos Alice acarició el pelo de Shun, este al mismo tiempo acarició la mejilla de ella, ambos sonrieron. Luego Shun inclinándose hacia ella, tomó su mentón y le dio un tierno y largo beso, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Al rato Shun acompaño a Alice hacia su habitación, iban tomados de la mano.

La pase muy bien contigo – Dijo Alice

Yo igual – Dijo Shun – Hasta mañana –

Hasta mañana – Dijo Alice

Shun se volteo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Alice le hablo

Shun – Dijo Alice

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Shun

Me olvide de esto – Dijo Alice, se acerco y le dio un dulce beso, al finalizar ese beso le susurro algo al oído – Nos vemos mañana – Y se marcho hacia su habitación

Shun sonrió y se fue hacia su habitación, ambos al acostarse recordaron cada momento de la velada y no pudieron evitar sonreír, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Fin del cap**

**Shun: Bese a Alice *-***

**Yo: ¿Qué no estabas en el hospital?**

**Ace: No me pasó nada malo *-***

**Yo: A veces me pregunto cómo hacen sus novias para aguantarlos**

**Mira y Alice: Lo mismo me pregunto**

**Mira: Dejen reviews, opiniones blablablá**

**Alice: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Mira, Alice y yo: Hasta prontoo!**

**Yo: Con respecto a las parejas TENGAN PACIENCIA cada pareja tendra su momento, solo tengan paciencia**


	6. Un nuevo pretendiente y ¿AUN MÁS CELOS?

**He vuelto! Se que he estado desaparecida pero comence la etapa de los examenes y hasta ahora me fue mal en 2 y bien en 2. Este cap tendra mas de DanxRuno o eso creo- **

**Shun: ¿No tendrias que estar estudiando?**

**Yo: Ya lo sé**

**Ace: Por favor dime que no aparecera el gordito**

**Yo: Tranquilo, pero te pasara algo malo ñ.ñ**

**Ace: ¿QUE?**

**Shun: ¿Quien va a presentar el capitulo?**

**Yo: No tengo idea**

**Mira: Yo lo hare**

**Yo y Shun: Genial**

**Ace: *-***

**Mira: Bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen solo la trama de este fic. DISFRUTENLO**

**Aclaracion: Como digo siempre si encuentran nombres diferentes no se asusten, escribo la historia aparte pero con otros personajes, luego los cambio y publico aqui**

* * *

**Los alumnos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, estaban exhaustos solo querían descansar, pero se olvidaron que estaban en un viaje. En cada habitación había parlantes, a la hora de despertar a los alumnos ellos se van a la recepción y tocan sus bocinas o silbatos haciendo que se escuchen en todas las habitaciones.**

HORA DE DESAYUNAR, DESPIERTEN! – Decían los coordinadores a través del micrófono seguido de silbatos y bocinas.

**En la habitación de las chicas**

***** HORA DE DESAYUNAR, DESPIERTEN*** **

Mm ¿Nos van a despertar siempre así? Mmh – Dijo Julie bostezando

Al parecer si – Dijo Mira

¿NO PODIAN LEVANTARNOS DE OTRA MANERA? – Dijo Runo molesta

Tranquilas aun nos quedan 6 días – Dijo Alice tranquila

No le veo el lado positivo – Dijeron las 3

Qué más da, me alegra de estar aquí – Dijo Alice recordando la cita de anoche

**Todas se sentaron en sus camas y se miraron entre sí, era raro de que Alice estuviera de tan buen humor en las mañanas y más siendo despertada de esa manera, todas las miradas se posaron en la peli-naranja. **

¿Por qué me miran así?- Pregunto Alice confundida

¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo anoche? – Pregunto Mira con una sonrisa picara

Alice se sonrojo

Cuéntanos todo – Dijeron las 3

De acuerdo, anoche….-

**En la habitación de los chicos**

**Al escuchar el aviso Ace y Baron saltaron de sus camas, literalmente ya que el párlate estaba justo cerca de sus camas. Por otro lado un Dan se encontraba reaccionando y solo se quedo ahí bostezando y viendo la nada, pero comenzó a sentir la voz de alguien que se encontraba atrás de él, no era nada más y nada menos que Shun.**

Alice lo debió dejar exhausto – Dijo Dan riendo

Oye Shun, es hora de desayunar-

Mmm… Alice estas tan hermosa mmm – Decía Shun dormido acariciando la cintura de "Alice"

Shun…-

Quiero hacerlo mmm – Acercándose a "Alice" Para besarla

¿QUE TE PASA? – Pregunto Dan

Mm ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el pelinegro confundido

Pasa que al fin diste a conocer tu homosexualidad – Dijo Shun tratando de ser lo más serio posible

¿Qué? –

Shun, nunca pensé que tendrías mal gusto – Dijo Baron

Oye – Dijo el castaño

*HORA DE DESAYUNAR* se escucho que anunciaron de nuevo, Shun aun confundido no le dio importancia, se levanto y se fue hacia al baño.

Al parecer esta vez va en serio con esa chica – Dijo Baron

Lo perdimos – Dijo Ace

**En la cafetería**

**Los 4 jóvenes se encontraban desayunando, Shun y Ace estaban esperando a que vinieran las chicas, Baron se mandaba mensajes con su novia y Dan estaba buscando a chicas con quien coquetear.**

¿A quién miras tanto? – Pregunto Shun molesto

A ella – Dijo señalando a una rubia, ojos marrón chocolate que estaba mirando al castaño

No cambiaras nunca ¿Cierto? – Dijo Shun con el mismo todo

¿Y a ti que te importa? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiero, es mi vida – Dijo Dan molesto

**La joven de cabellos rubios se levanto de su mesa y se fue hacia otro lugar lejos de la cafetería y le hizo una seña a Dan para que la siguiera, este sonrió al acto de la joven**

Nos vemos – Dijo Dan y se fue

Es un imbécil – Dijo Shun

¿Por qué te molesta? Sabes que él es así – Dijo Baron

Ya lo sé pero desde que volvió a ver a Runo no ha hecho nada para que no esté con Austin –

Yo también quiero eso, me cae mal ese tipo pero déjalo es su vida –

**El pelinegro gruño por así decirlo, estaba molesto con su amigo pero todo ese enojo se fue gracias a una bella pelinaranja que entraba a la cafetería. Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron, Baron les hizo una seña para que se sentaran con ellos.**

Vayamos a sentarnos allá – Dijo Alice señalando la mesa

Pero no entramos todos – Dijo Mira

Descuida, Billy, Austin y yo iremos a la de enfrente – Dijo Julie

De acuerdo-

**Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y se pusieron a platicar, Alice y Shun no tocaron el tema de lo de anoche ya que no querían sufrir un interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos. En eso una pelinegra entra a la cafetería buscando a alguien**

¿Hay alguna Mira? –

Te llaman – Dijo Ace lanzándole una servilleta

A e si soy yo –

El recepcionista dijo que vayas –

De acuerdo, gracias –

Al parecer tienes competencia – Dijo Baron a Ace entre risas

¿De qué hablas? –

Que el recepcionista se quiere ligar a Mira–

Deja de decir estupideces Baron–

**Por otro lado Mira estaba con el recepcionista, este le había pedido fuera a buscar una caja que estaba afuera ya que él estaba muy ocupado. La joven estaba desesperada buscando la caja, estuvo mucho tiempo para encontrarla hasta que por fin la encontró, en eso noto que había algo o más bien alguien, vio unas sombras, de a poco se fue acercando y vio a Dan besándose con la rubia. Estaba furiosa pero se le había ocurrido algo, dejo la caja en recepción y se fue nuevamente a la cafetería**

Oye Runo ¿Qué tal si cambias lugar con Julie?-

¿Qué yo qué? – Dijo Julie

Pero esta con Billy-

Anda Runo tienes que pasar más tiempo con tu novio – Dijo guiñándole el ojo

¿Yo estoy pintada o qué? –

VEN AQUÍ – grito Mira

De acuerdo –

_¿Y a esta que le pasa? _– se preguntaba la ojiverde

¿Qué sucede porque me hiciste venir hasta aquí? – Susurro Julie

Veras….-

**Unos minutos después llego el castaño, tenía algo abierta la camisa y se podían notar un poco los labios marcados en su cuello. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los saludó**

Hola chicas –

Hola Dan – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Hola – Dijeron Mira y Julie con mal gusto

**En la mesa con Austin**

Oye ¿Por qué obligaron a Julie a cambiarse? – Pregunto el rubio

No tengo idea –

¿No te alegra estar conmigo? – Dijo Austin tomando de la mano a su novia

Claro que si – Dijo son una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos

**Era una escena muy tierna, se podían notar en sus miradas el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, al riese o hacer juegos, Austin abrazaba a Runo y ella lo besaba, eran una bella pareja y todos al verlos los miraban con mucha ternura. Pero un castaño estaba observando la escena con muchos celos, odiaba verla con él, no soportaba verla besar, acariciar o abrazar a otro, solo se quedo ahí viendo sin decir nada. Mira le dio un codazo a Julie para que mirara a Dan.**

Tienes razón funciono – susurro Julie

Te lo dije-

Austin y Runo forman una hermosa pareja ¿No crees Dan? – dijo mirando al castaño

Eh si – Dijo serio- _*Tengo que olvidarla*_

**Al rato aparece una peliroja y se dirige hacia la mesa donde estaba Dan**

Las zorras se sientan en otro lado – Dijo Julie

Oye no le digas zorra a Lindsay – Dijo Dan molesto

¿Por qué la defiendes?

Porque soy su novia – Dijo la peliroja

¿Ah sí? – Preguntaron todos

Si, es mi novia y tienen que tratarla bien –

Vámonos, no me gusta estar con estos fracasados – Dijo Lindsay, tomo al castaño de la mano y se fueron.

No puedo creer que sea tan idiota – Dijo Shun molesto

Déjalo, ya volverá – Dijo Alice poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelinegro

Está bien –

**En la mesa de Runo**

Oye Runo puedes llevar mi desayuno? – Pregunto Billy

¿Y por qué no vas tú? –

Es que quiero estar con Julie…-

Acepto solo por el hecho de que seas novio de mi mejor amiga-

Graciasss- Dijo abrazándola

Amor ¿Quieres que lleve tu desayuno?-

No gracias, lo termino y lo llevo yo no te preocupes – Dijo Austin

De acuerdo –

**En la mesa de Lindsay**

No sabía que era tu novio- Dijo Dan

Ya lo sé pero ¿Por qué tú afirmaste ser mi novio?-

No lo sé, tal vez porque me gustas…- Dijo Dan acercándose lentamente para besarla, la peliroja correspondió el beso.

**¿Acaso realmente le gustaba Lindsay? ¿O solo lo dijo por otra cosa? Los amigos del castaño se enfadaron al ver tal escena, no podían creer que Dan hiciera eso, ellos sabían que el aun estaba loco por Runo ¿Por qué no lo admite? Las chicas estaban igual, pero por otro lado intentaron no darle importancia ya que él es mujeriego, lo disimularon lo mas que pudieron.** **Runo al verlo no demostró ninguna emoción, por fuera… Por dentro quería arrancarle la cabeza, no le agradaba ver al castaño besando a otra y mas a ella.**

¿Quieres que te lleve tu desayuno? – Pregunto el castaño

De acuerdo – Dijo la peliroja

**Este se paro y se fue a hacer la fila ya que todos estaban ahí, el al ver a Runo delante de sus ojos se puso algo mal, ya que recordó lo que había sucedido hace poco. Extrañaba sus besos, caricias, celos, todo. Aunque no lo demostraba seguía enamorado de ella pero no quería interferir en su noviazgo.**

*Cielos esta atrás mío, cálmate Runo*- Pensaba la ojiverde

**Había un silencio incomodo, por alguna razón a Dan no le salían las palabras, no sabía de qué hablarle, ella no la recordaba, intentaba rozarla o toser para que esta se de vuelta pero no hubo resultado. Una peliroja se encontraba viendo la escena y no dudo en ir hacia donde estaba el.**

Hola amor vine a acompañarte – Dijo la peliroja

Está bien –

Estoy ansiosa por la cita de hoy – Dijo la peliroja provocando que Runo se pusiera ¿Celosa?

Yo también – dijo el castaño dándole un beso corto

**Runo al escuchar el sonido del beso sintió un nudo en la garganta, sentía que no quiera perderlo, pero ¿Por qué? él no era nada de ella, apenas lo conocía…  
Estaba celosa, los celos invadían cada parte de su cuerpo provocándole ganas de matar a alguien, furia, enojo con Dan, desilusión, eran muchos sentimientos juntos. **

_*AGUARDEN, NO PUEDO ESTAR CELOSA YO…-*_

**-Flashback-**

_¡RUNO! – Grito Dan y abrazo a Runo_

**_La mencionada se dio vuelva estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era pero no pudo de repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, Runo volvió a sentir choques eléctricos, el calor invadió su cuerpo para luego finalizar con unos escalofríos, era indescriptible lo que sentía, pero aun así no podía recordarlo, su mente estaba en blanco, sentía como las lagrimas de Dan caían en su espalda, ella por alguna razón se sentía feliz y a la vez triste, no sabía por qué._**

_Te eche mucho de menos, no sabes lo horrible que fue verte ir – Decía Dan con la vos entrecortada y dejando de abrazarla_

**-Fin del flashback-**

_*¿Por qué sentí eso? No logro entenderlo*_

**Sacudió su cabeza y se aparto de esos sentimientos, los escuchaba murmurar, lo único que quería era dejar el desayuno e irse no soportaba escucharlos. Por suerte era la siguiente en la fila, estaba realmente apurada, dejo la bandeja y se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MI ROPA- Se escucho el grito de una peliroja

Y si, al darse vuelta no se dio cuenta de que Lindsay estaba pegada a ella, haciendo que se le cayera todo encima, todos se rieron, hasta Dan pero al ver la cara de su "novia" se puso serio.

Lo siento lo siento lo siento– Dijo Runo

Ay ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me odias? – Decía la peliroja haciendo un llanto falso

Ya te dije que lo siento –

QUITATE DE MI VISTA – Dijo empujando a Runo y a todo el que se interponía en su camino.

**Runo se puso a recoger las cosas al igual que Dan, él no paraba de sonreír.**

Oye si estabas celosa tenias que decírmelo no hacía falta de que le tiraras las cosas encima – Dijo Dan

¿Perdón? ¿Yo celosa? JÁ ya quisieras-

Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero yo se que estas celosa-

Creo que te equivocaste, aquí el celoso eres tu-

¿Yo celoso de tu novio? Jamás estaría celoso y menos de el-

Estas celoso-

Claro que no-

Si tu lo dices – Dijo Runo sonriendo

ES HORA DE SUBIR AL AUTOBUS, VAMOS A IR AL MUSEO DE BELLAS ARTES – Anuncio el coordinador

**Todos los alumnos subieron al autobús, platicaban, gritaban, cantaban o saltaban. Shun se sentó con Runo, Dan con Ace, Julie con Billy, Alice con Mira y Austin con Lindsay.**

**Con Alice y Mira**

¿Cuándo saldrás de nuevo con Shun?-

No lo sé-

¿Qué tal si vas con él al baile de mascaras?-

Me parece una buena idea pero ¿Crees que querrá?-

Por supuesto que sí, se nota que está enamorado de ti-

¿Tú crees?-

Conozco muy bien a Shun, créeme. -

Tal vez, el me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, es, es… No sé cómo explicarlo-

Pues díselo-

Lo hare-

Genial-

Pero-

¿Pero qué?-

Tú tienes que decirle a Ace lo que sientes-

¿Qué? JAMAS, además no creo que el sienta lo mismo-

¿Hablas en serio? Solo ve como te mira, como te trata, como se preocupa por si, es muy obvio-

No lo sé, no creo que sea verdad-

**Con Dan y Ace**

¿Cuando le dirás a Mira lo que sientes? -

No lo sé, pronto. ¿Y tu cuando vas a admitir que estas enamorado de Runo?-

Yo no estoy enamorado-

Claro que si-

No-

Si-

No-

Si-

No-

¿Y Shun?-

¿Qué pasa con él?

¿Le dirás lo que sientes? Digo porque hoy los vi muy acaramelados en la cama…-

**Dan se molesto por ese comentario, lo único que hizo fue sonreír y darle un lindo golpe en el estomago a Ace**

De acuerdo de acuerdo, no diré más nada – Dijo Ace sin aliento y se acostó en el piso mientras agonizaba de dolor

**Con Shun y Runo**

**Ambos estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido, hablaron de sus vidas y demás**

¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Alice? –

La pase muy bien, aun así no entiendo que le pasaron a esos tickets-

Pues…-

3 minutos después

¿QUE HIZO QUE? ESE IDIOTA-

Tranquilo, por lo menos pudimos planear algo-

Gracias, sabes extrañaba hablar contigo – Dijo Shun abrazando a Runo

También yo – Correspondiendo el abrazo

LLEGAMOS, AHORA EN ORDE…..-

**No pudo terminar que una pila de adolescentes se abalanzaron hacia la puerta. El museo era de 2 pisos, en la entrada se podía notar que había una escultura de arte abstracto, todo estaba muy iluminado, habían decenas de obras de arte. Una vez que todo el grupo apareció un joven que era el guía.**

Hola, mi nombre es Fred y seré su guía –

**~Fred 18 años, colorado, ojos celestes, tez blanca, cuerpo bien formado, tenía un tatuaje en su brazo derecho que se extendía hasta el pecho y también tenia expansores *-*era muy apuesto y caballeroso.~ **

**Muchas chicas a penas lo vieron comenzaron a prestar más atención y a mirarlo, pero a él le llamo la atención una alumna de ahí. Recorrieron todo el primer piso del museo, las esculturas eran impresionantes, luego de terminar tomaron un descanso para ir al baño y demás.**

Tienen 15 minutos de descanso – Dijo Fred

¡AL FIN! – Dijeron todos

**Mira se encontraba dando vueltas contemplando los dibujos, ella lo que más amaba era dibujar, era toda una artista pero nunca quiso dedicarse a eso ya que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar su padres. Por otro lado se encontraba un colorado observando la belleza de la joven, esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas ya que Ace lo noto.**

**Cerca de ahí estaba trabajando en un pastel enorme de 1 piso, algunos pensaban que era una escultura pero en realidad era para los alumnos del colegio.**

¿Qué sucede Ace? – Pregunto Baron

Ese tipo, no ha dejado de mirar a Mira desde que llegamos –

Al parecer tiene competencia Ace – Dijo Shun llegando hacia donde estaban

**Con Mira.**

¿Te gusta verdad? – Pregunto Fred

Si es muy hermoso –

Al igual que tu –

**Mira no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar ese comentario, le parecía lindo pero aun así ella tenía ojos para Thomas.**

Gr gracias – Respondió nerviosa

¿Quieres ir a ver los demás dibujos?-

Claro, me e me encantaría –

**Ambos se fueron a recorrer nuevamente el primer piso, se podía notar que Fred estaba atraído por ella, lo que no sabían era que un ojigris celoso los estaba siguiendo junto con su amigo Baron.**

Ace creo que esto es mala idea – Susurro Baron

Cierra la boca –

¿Qué pasara si nos ve? –

Supongo que tendremos que correr-

**Mira y Fred estaban muy cerca, el haría lo que sea para que ella aceptara su oferta de salir a tomar algo, ella estaba cautivada por la belleza del joven, aunque se sentía incomoda, sentía que alguien la estaba mirando.**

¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Fred

Nada, es que siento que nos están observando –

Debe ser algún pretendiente tuyo –

¿Pretendiente?

Si, debe estar celoso de que estés aquí conmigo – Dijo Fred acercándose cada vez más a ella

**En el 2do piso se encontraba el gran pastel, lo habían puesto en una mesa con ruedas para poder transportarlo, pero gracias a un torpe empleado la mesa comenzó a moverse, yéndose hacia las escaleras. ****Ace estaba realmente celoso, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para decirle esas cosas a Mira? Lo único que hizo fue salir de su escondite, en silencio para que no lo escucharan se quedo cerca de las escaleras.**

_Suficiente- _Pensó el oji-gris

CHICOS ACERQUENSE, ES HORA DE COMER –Anuncio el coordinador

Tengo que irme – Dijo Mira

Espera – La detuvo Fred, se quedaron viéndose unos segundos

ACE CUIDADO – Se escucho el grito de Baron

**Ace no le dio importancia, estaba esperando la reacción de Mira, esta solo miraba a los ojos a Fred, pero no noto que el pastel estaba yendo justo hacia él. **

ACE – Grito nuevamente Baron

¿QUEE? – Grito Ace

**Cuando se dio vuelta sintió un empujón, todo se torno oscuro, podía sentir la crema hasta dentro de su ropa interior, todos se quedaron ahí viendo desaparecer a Ace en toda esa pila de crema. Luego comenzaron a reírse, Mira el verlo no pudo evitar reírse y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ace**

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Mira

Si eso creo –

Tienes algo de pastel en el rostro- Dijo Baron con tono burlo

**Ace solo le dedico una mirada asesina, no podía pararse ya que el pastel era mucho más grande que el. ****Por otro lado 2 parejas se encontraban viendo la escena divertida, todos los alumnos rodearon a Ace y comenzaron a comer el pastel sin ningún problema, estos aprovecharon para escaparse del museo y al fin tener dicha cita. Por suerte salieron por puertas diferentes, Dan y Runo intentaban hacer lo posible para no cruzarse uno al otro pero aun así estaban casi a metros de distancia ya que querían espiarse.**

**Hasta que a Lindsay se le ocurrió ir al piso de arriba a ver unas joyas, a Dan no le agrado la idea pero sin embargo acepto. Runo y Austin se quedaron en una cafetería, estuvieron haciendo todo lo que hacen las parejas enamoradas pero había un sentimiento de más, a Runo no le agradaba ver a Dan con Lindsay pero trataba de no darle importancia. Austin estaba algo celoso de Dan, no solo por Runo sino por ¿Lindsay? Si, el bello príncipe de Runo estaba loco por Lindsay, ambos habían tenido una "aventura" hace un tiempo pero luego apareció Runo y se pusieron de novios.**

**Con Lindsay y Dan**

¿Crees que deba comprarlo? – Pregunto la peliroja mostrándole un collar de diamantes

No creo que eso sea tan barato –

Puedo pagarlo. Ay cielos necesito maquillaje –

No necesitas maquillaje, eres hermosa así natural –

Pff si claro-

En serio – insistió el castaño

Aw gracias – Dijo la peliroja dándole un beso a Dan

De nada Runo –

¿RUNO? –

Eee e tt tengo que ir al baño no me tardo – Dijo Dan nervioso y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

_Esa estúpida, está loca si piensa que me quitara a Dan_– Pensaba la peliroja

Soy un imbécil – Se decía así mismo Dan

**Con Austin y Runo**

**Recorrieron casi todo el centro comercial, habían ido al segundo piso ya que Austin quería comprarle algo a Runo pero ella no quiso, no quería que el gastara dinero, estar a su lado era el mayor regalo que le podían dar. Bajaron hacia la planta baja, estaban a punto de irse pero Runo recordó haber dejado algo en el piso de arriba en una tienda.**

¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Austin

Deje mi cartera en la tienda, soy una estúpida –

Descuida, vayamos a buscarla –

No, iré sola después te alcanzo – Dijo Runo dándole un beso para luego irse

**Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor, fue hacia la tienda, encontró su cartera y volvió nuevamente pero esta vez no alcanzo a apretar el botón gracias a un castaño que también estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a subir hasta el último piso. Una vez que subió las puertas se abrieron permitiendo a al castaño ver a alguien que estuvo evitando todo este tiempo.**

¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Preguntaron a la vez

¿YO? TU QUE HACES AQUÍ – Dijeron a la vez

Lo tengo planeado desde el primer día–

Yo igual –

Arggg – Dijo Runo

**Dan subió al ascensor y estaba a punto de tocar el botón pero…**

Yo tengo que ir a la planta baja – Dijo Runo

Y yo al tercer piso –

No subiré hasta allá – apretando el botón para bajar

Pues yo tampoco bajare – apretando el botón para subir

No subiré- volviendo a apretar el botón

No bajare- volviendo a apretar el botón

**Estuvieron así unos minutos, el ascensor subía y bajaba, hasta que se detuvo haciendo que ambos cayeran uno arriba del otro. (No sé si eso es posible pero supongamos que si lo es)**

Bien hecho Dan, lo rompiste – Dijo Runo molesta mientras se levantaba

¿Yo? Tú también apretaste los botones, ahora nos quedaremos aquí por tu culpa –

**Pasaban los minutos, estaban en un silencio incomodo. Por un lado se molestaban de estar con el otro pero tambien les agradaba ya que no tendrían que verlos con sus respectivas parejas. En la planta baja se encontraba un oji verde preocupado porque su novia no volvía así que subió por el otro ascensor, los mismo pasó con la peliroja. Austin llamo a Runo, esta le contesto.**

**-conversación telefónica-**

¿Hola?-

Amor que sucede porque no vuelves?

Lo siento es que…-

¿Hola?-

¿Me escuchas?-

*Tu tu tu tu* –

**-fin de conversación telefónica-**

Estúpido teléfono, ¿Por qué te quedas sin batería en este momento? - Dijo Runo molesta

Aun no se que le viste a ese tipo – Dijo Dan

Y a ti que te importa, además tu "noviecita" no es una gran elección que digamos –

Claro que lo es-

No me hagas reír ¿La conoces por lo menos? –

…-

No puedo creer que te pongas de novio con la primera que se te cruce –

¿Y qué hay de Austin? Cuando te mudaste lo primero que hiciste fue ponerte de novia –

¡ESO ES MENTIRA! A Austin lo conozco perfectamente y me enamore de el –

¿Te enamoraste? –

Si, amor ¿Sabes lo que es eso? –

Si, lo sé-

Viniendo de ti no creo, tú no sabes lo que es amar a una persona –

**Esas palabras dejaron helado a Dan, todos los recuerdos aparecieron, cuando la conoció, la beso por primera vez, cuando se fue y cuando se entero de que tenia novio. Todo eso paso por su cabeza.**

No tienes idea –

A ver dime, ¿Quién fue la última persona que te enamoraste?-

…-

¿Lo ves? No sabes lo que es el amor –

Claro que si-

¿Entonces porque no me dices?

ESA PERSONA ES… -

ANDA DILO-

ESTA FRENTE A MIS OJOS – Grito Dan

**Runo se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir a ese comentario, Dan igual ambos se quedaron en silencio pero duro solo unos segundos, el ascensor se movió bruscamente y comenzó a subir, haciendo que Runo y Dan quedaran a solo centímetros de sus bocas, sus corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido, se miraban a los ojos. Por alguna razón ambos tenían ligeros choques eléctricos, no decían nada pero sus miradas los delataban, estaban desesperados por querer probar los labios del otro, poco a poco se iban acercando…**

**Con Austin **

**El se encontraba buscando a su novia por todo el centro comercial, estaba muy preocupado pero todo eso se esfumo al ver a Lindsay, su primer amor, aunque odiaba admitirlo aun la amaba al igual que ella.**

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Austin

¿Tú qué haces aquí? –

Yo vine con Runo –

_*Eso explica porque quiso venir aquí*_ - Yo vine con Dan, por cierto ¿Lo has visto?-

No ¿Y tú a Runo?

Tampoco-

Algo me dice que están juntos-

Lo mismo digo, de todas maneras no volverán a estar juntos –

¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi Lindsay?-

Jamás me olvidaría de ti, eres el único al que he amado y eso nunca cambiara – Dijo Lindsay acercándose lentamente

¿Entonces porque estas con Dan? –

¿Y tu porque estas con Runo? –

¿Estas celosa?

Tal vez ¿Y tú? –

Tal vez –

**Ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, querían sellar ese momento con un beso, estaban realmente enamorados pero aun así no están juntos. Lindsay acaricio la mejilla de Austin, este coloco su mano en su cintura pero…**

**La puerta del ascensor se abrió, justo en ese momento las dos parejas estaban a punto de besarse pero eso lo evito, ninguno se dio cuenta, estaban tan ocupados viendo los ojos del otro que perdieron importancia al resto. Hasta que un celular sono, haciendo que Lindsay mirara hacia el costado y ver que estaba Dan.**

¿DAN?-

¿AUSTIN?-

¿RUNO?-

¿LINDSAY?-

¿QUE HACES CON MI NOVIO MALDITA ZORRA? – Gritaron a la vez Lindsay y Runo

¿QUE HACES CON MI NOVIA IDIOTA? – gritaron Austin y Dan

Luego de eso todos se miraron, Dan se puso al lado de Lindsay y runo al lado de Austin. Aunque estaban furiosos por verlos de esa manera, lo que más les molestaba era que arruinaran el momento. Dan realmente quería besar a Runo al igual que ella y Austin quería besar a Lindsay al igual que ella.

¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en el ascensor? – pregunto Austin

Pues…-

¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEN AQUÍ? SUBAN AL AUTOBUS DE INMEDIATO- Ordeno el coordinador

**Los 4 no dijeron nada, solo hicieron caso. En el autobús se sentaron en lugares diferentes excepto Lindsay y Austin que ya estaban juntos, pero aun así ninguno se dirigió la palabra.**

**Cuando llegaron al hotel se fueron a comer y luego a sus habitaciones obviamente el coordinador les dio un sermón. Estaba claro que ninguno se había olvidado del otro, aunque Runo no lo recordara lo podía sentir igual, de todas maneras no iban a permitir que le robaran a sus parejas.**

**¿Quién terminara con quien? ¿Estarán realmente enamorados o solo son celos del momento?**

* * *

_**Afuera del hotel**_

**Cerca del hotel había una joven que venía con unas maletas, tenía 17 años, tez albina, pelo verde oscuro hasta la cintura, cuerpo bien formado y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo. Esta se dirigió hacia la recepción, al parecer era otra alumna que se integraría al viaje.**

Hola, soy Sebastián ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –

Hola, mi nombre es Alexandra Shane. Vengo por las habitaciones –

De acuerdo em…. Tu habitación será la 325 – Dijo Sebastián entregándole la llave

**La joven tomo el ascensor hacia el tercer piso, dejo su equipaje y bajo para buscar algo para tomar. En eso escucha las risas de una pareja que estaba ahí, ellos estaban abrazados y riéndose, Alex al ver a aquella pelinaranja quedo impactada, pero luego se le transformo en una sonrisa y no de ternura, sino de maldad.**

_Vaya vaya vaya, al parecer nos encontramos de nuevo Alice. Disfrutare verte sufrir como la otra vez – _Pensaba la peliverde mientras se iba del lugar.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN**

**Shun: ¿QUIEN ES ESA?**

**Yo: Pronto lo sabras Shun, pronto...**

**Ace: ¿Un pastel? ADEMAS QUE METISTE A UN COLORADO ME CAYO ENCIMA UN PASTEL?**

**Yo: Oye oye oye, con Fred no te metas**

**Ace: ¿Por que?**

**Yo: Es hermoso *.***

**DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES Y LO QUE SEA, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	7. Fiesta, mascaras y un corazón roto

**Era una mañana fresca, se podía sentir la brisa marina y los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana. Una joven de cabello naranja se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente al igual que sus compañeras de habitación. En ese momento su sueño fue interrumpido por un pelinegro que se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de la joven para que despertara, la joven al verlo se le formo una bella sonrisa en el rostro.**

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Alice entre bostezos

Pues, pensaba en invitarte a un lugar lejos de aquí pero si no quieres…-

Espera – Dijo tomándolo del brazo

¿Sí?-

Nunca dije que no quería ir –

Shun sonrió

Te vengo a buscar en una hora –

De acuerdo – Dijo Alice para luego darle un beso corto

**Alice se levanto de su cama intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, estaba buscando que ponerse hasta que lo encontró. Shun salió de la habitación y se fue a recorrer el hotel mientras que Alice se preparaba. Recorrió todos los pisos, solo le faltaba ver el tercero, estaba contemplando cada lugar, miraba los cuadros, iba caminando algo distraído ya que pensaba que no había nadie, en eso choca con una joven de cabello verde**

Lo lamento no te vi – Dijo Shun

Descuida, yo también estaba algo distraída – Dijo la joven sin mirarle el rostro

Soy Shun – Dijo extendiendo su mano

**La peliverde levanto si cabeza y vio al joven extendiendo su mano, era muy apuesto, en su rostro se le formo una sonrisa. Shun al verla se sintió ¿Atraído? Así es, no podía negar que era hermosa pero aun así lo que siente por Alice es algo único.**

No me dirás tu nombre – Dijo Shun con una sonrisa

Ah sí, soy…-

**La joven no pudo terminar porque un sonido de un celular la interrumpió, era el de Shun, había recibido un mensaje de Alice diciendo que estaba lista. Ella maldijo el celular en sus adentros pero por fuera tenía una sonrisa falsa**

Oh lo siento pero tengo que irme. Aun así ¿Cómo te lamas? – Pregunto Shun

Soy Alex –

No te había visto por aquí –

No, es que me integre anoche –

Ah pues, es un gusto conocerte, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Nos vemos – Dijo Shun yéndose

_Ay Alice tienes un hermoso novio, sería una lástima que alguien te lo quitara como la ultima vez –_Pensaba la Alex mientras se mordía el labio

**Por otro lado una joven de cabellos naranjas se encontraba esperando a alguien, estaba algo nerviosa , recordó lo que había sucedido en la velada anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación, sus compañeras no la escuchaban, estaban muy ocupadas durmiendo. Al rato siente que alguien tocaba la puerta, se miro al espejo, se arreglo un poco más y fue a abrir la puerta.**

Hola – Dijo Alice algo sonrojada

Estas… Hermosa – Dijo Shun

**Alice vestía con una camisa rosa, con detalles muy delicados, un short de jean celeste, con un cinto calado color caramelo y unas sandalias marrones de taco alto.**

Gracias –

¿Nos vamos? –

Si –

**Ambos se fueron del hotel, este estaba desierto ya que eran las 6 de la mañana y nadie se despertaba hasta las 8. Subieron al auto y se fueron hacia la ciudad, en el camino hablaban de sus vidas, tenían muchas cosas en común lo cual les agradaba a ambos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero por alguna extraña razón Shun no podía dejar de pensar en Alex, ni el sabia la razón solo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, sentía que tenía que ver con Alice.**

Alice…-

¿Sí? –

Sé que no querrás hablar del tema pero me da mucha curiosidad-

Quieres saber que paso con mi ex ¿No? –

Sí, pero si no quiere decirme no me digas, te entiendo -

Pues, lo conocí por una amiga, realmente estaba enamorada de él, llevábamos 8 meses de relación, estábamos en nuestro mejor momento pero de la nada comenzó a distanciarse de mí, cada vez que estábamos juntos me decía que dejara de ser tan hostigadora, estuve varios días sin verlo. Un día lo llame para ir a verlo, el me dijo que no podía, luego recordé que había dejado algo en su casa y cuando fui sentí unos gemidos, entre a su habitación y lo vi con otra. Comencé a llorar, él ni siquiera me dijo nada, al otro día me fue a ver y me dijo que estaba cansado de mí, que no me soportaba mas, que hace mucho tiempo quería terminar la relación pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. –

Que poco hombre –

Le pregunte hace cuanto que se acostaba con ella y me dijo hace 3 meses, no pude superarlo, caí en una depresión, sino fuese por Runo y Julie no se qué hubiera pasado, después apareciste tu. Tú fuiste el que más me ayudo a superarlo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra haberte conocido Shun -

Fue un imbécil al haberte hecho eso. A mí también le alegra haberte conocido –

¿A dónde me llevas? –

Ya verás… Pero tendrás que esperar un poco -

**Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a recorrer toda la ciudad, Shun lo compro una cámara a Alice y estuvieron sacándose muchas fotos, iban de la mano o abrazados, todo era realmente hermoso, Alice estaba muy entusiasmada con la sorpresa de Shun, no sabía que esperar pero lo que si sabía era que iba a ser algo bello. Eran las 11 Am, subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a un lugar desconocido para la pelinaranja, Shun le pidió que se pusiera una venda en los ojos. **

Déjame ayudarte –

De acuerdo – Dijo Alice con la venda en los ojos

**Shun la tomo de la mano y la fue guiando todo el camino, Alice podía sentir que había mucho césped y el aire era puro, sentía a los pájaros cantar. Finalmente habían llegado al lugar, pudo oír el sonido de una fuente, Shun se puso delante de ella y le saco la venda. **

Sorpresa – le susurro

**Se puso detrás de la joven, estaba boquiabierta, se encontraban en un hermoso jardín de rosas, había una fuente en frente de ellos, todo era muy hermoso, las rosas rojas y blancas. Shun la abrazo por detrás y le susurro algo al oído.**

Eso no es todo –

¿Ah no? – Dijo sorprendida

**Shun saco de su bolsillo un collar, como era de esperarse tenia la forma de un corazón, en el estaban las iniciales de los dos. Se lo coloco, Alice lo miro y volteo para besarlo, un beso largo y tierno. Luego de eso estuvieron paseando por el jardín tomándose fotos y demás hasta que llego la hora de volver al hotel.**

**Al llegar notaron que aun no había nadie, la razón era que había ido a almorzar a un restaurante, tomaron el ascensor y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al entrar se apoyaron en la puerta y suspiraron. Cuando entraron pudieron notar que había 3 sillas, estas se dieron vuelta permitiendo ver a 3 personas observándolos seriamente.**

* * *

**En la habitación de los chicos.**

¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Dan mientras acariciaba a Baron, este se estaba haciendo pasar por gato

Salí con Alice –

Te escapaste del hotel ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que te vas a meter si les decimos a los coordinadores? –

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no digan nada? –

¿Qué estás dispuesto a ofrecer? – Pregunto Ace

Pues…-

* * *

**En la habitación de las chicas**

¿Dónde estabas Alice? – Pregunto Runo

Pues yo…-

Estabas con Shun ¿No es así? –

Aa yo –

¿Y esa cámara? –

¿Y el collar? –

De acuerdo salí con Shun pero por favor no digan nada –

¿Qué nos darás a cambio? –

Pues ¿Qué quieren? –

La fiesta de mascaras – Dijo Mira

¿Fiesta de mascaras? – Dijeron Runo y Julie

¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? – Dijo Julie

Se lo iba a decir, si las invito ¿No dirán nada?

**Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí, estuvieron pensando unos minutos y respondieron**

De acuerdo – Dijeron las 3

* * *

**En la habitación de los chicos **

Si los invito ¿Guardaran el secreto?

Trato hecho –

* * *

**Luego del acuerdo que hicieron entre todos planearon salir a la ciudad a comprar la ropa y antifaces para la noche, tenían planeado escaparse de las actividades ya que hoy iban a ir a otro museo y no les gustaba la idea.**

**Los chicos fueron en un auto aparte al igual que las chicas, fueron al mismo centro comercial pero a diferentes destinos. Las chicas se quedaron en el último piso y los chicos en el segundo. En el caso de los chicos no tardaron tanto en elegir sus trajes y antifaces pero en el caso de las chicas era todo lo contrario.**

No me gusta ninguno – Decía Julie mientras revolvía la tienda

Vayamos a otra – Dijo Mira

Chicas, tenemos que decidirnos de una vez solo nos quedan 2 tienda – Dijo Runo

**Las chicas salieron hacia afuera de la tienda que estaban y se pusieron entre las 2 últimas que quedaban, estaban decidiendo a cual entrar.**

¿Izquierda o derecha? –

Pues…- Dijeron todas

**Se acercaron a la vidriera para observar de cerca los vestidos pero ninguno las convencía, estaban a punto de darse por vencidas hasta que una tienda logro llamarle la atención a la pelinaranja**

¿Qué tal si vamos a esa? – Señalando una tienda que estaba a al final del pasillo

De acuerdo vamos –

**Entraron y quedaron maravilladas con los hermosos vestidos que se encontraban, todos eran perfectos pero solo podían elegir uno para cada una.**

Bien, es hora de buscar – Dijo Alice

**Tardaron en escoger diferentes vestidos, hasta hubo una pequeña pelea de "quien se queda con él" pero aun así lograron encontrar 3 opciones diferentes para cada una.**

¿Quién es la primera? – Pregunto Mira

Yo – Dijo Julie entrando al probador

**10 minutos después salió con su primer vestido el cual no les impacto mucho a las demás, lo mismo pasó con el segundo pero a la hora del tercero…**

¿Y bien? – Pregunto la ojiazul

**Las 3 jóvenes quedaron asombradas al ver a Julie con ese vestido, definitivamente le quedaba precioso, no dudaron en decirle que lo amaban, la segunda en ir fue Mira ella solo había elegido una opción, Runo insistió para que eligiera otro pero ella no quiso. Cuando salió todas quedaron como con el vestido de Julie, lo mismo pasó con Runo, era la hora de Alice… Paso de vestidos cortos hasta largos hasta que por fin salió con la última opción.**

¿Les gusta? –

**Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, definitivamente le quedaba hermoso era como si estuviese hecho para ella, a la hora de elegir los antifaces no tardaron mucho ya que lo más importante lo tenían. Runo se quedo un tiempo más en la tienda, al parecer estaba comprando otro vestido quien sabe porque, todos se encontraron en un café que estaba en la planta baja, estuvieron conversando** **pero por alguna razón Mira sentía que alguien la estaba observando, alguien además de Ace.**

Oye Mira ¿Ese no es Fred? – Pregunto Alice

**Y si, el joven se acerco hacia su mesa y saludo a todos, a Mira la saludo de una manera especial por así decirlo, se notaba que se moría por ella pero Mira estaba algo confundida no sabía si le gustaba, Ace no pudo evitar molestarse pero aun así no dijo nada.**

¿A que se deben todas esas bolsas? – Pregunto el colorado

Pues hoy tenemos una fiesta de mascaras y venimos aquí a comprarnos ropa – Respondió Julie

¿Es una fiesta con el colegio o se piensan escapar? –

**Todos se miraron entre sí, no sabían si afirmas o negar esa pregunta, hasta que finalmente Runo decidió responder, no parecía que el joven iba a decir algo.**

Nos escaparemos –

¿Quieres venir? – Pregunto Dan

**Al decir eso Ace le dio un golpe en el estomago, el iba a aprovechar esta fiesta para decirle de una vez por todas a Mira pero con Fred en el medio no le iba a resultar fácil.**

Solo si Mira quiere – Dijo mirando a la mencionada con una sonrisa torcida

**Mira no respondió, estaba muy ocupada viéndolo, por alguna razón se puso nerviosa, no sabía que responder comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pero recibió un codazo de Julie y reaccionó**

Ee aa si, puedes ir – Dijo con tono nervioso

Toma – Dijo Runo entregándole la dirección

Oigan es hora de irnos, los coordinadores llegan en media hora – Dijo Baron mirando su reloj

Nos vemos en la noche – Dijo Fred para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Mira

**Ace estaba muy celoso, le molestaba su presencia cerca de Mira y lo que más furioso lo tenía era que iba a ir a la fiesta. Mira se sonrojo al acto del joven, no falto el "Aw que tiernos" de Julie lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas roja. **

Al parecer tendrás competencia – Le susurro Dan a Ace

**Al llegar al hotel notaron que los coordinadores no habían llegado, se aliviaron y se fueron a preparar para la noche, tenían que idear un plan para escaparse. Las horas pasaron y era hora de la gran noche, los chicos finalmente estaban listos al igual que las chicas.**

Salta – grito en susurro Ace

Ahí voy – Susurro Baron

Ya estamos todos –

Iremos primero nosotros, las chicas nos alcanzan después –

De acuerdo vamos –

**Los chicos se fueron a la fiesta, en el camino estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, cuando por fin llegaron pudieron notar que había muchísima gente estaba todo decorado para la ocasión. Se quedaron en la mesa de bocadillos a esperar a las chicas, Ace logro ver de lejos a Fred, el traía una camisa negra algo abierta, pantalón de mezclilla, una corbata blanca algo desarreglada y su antifaz era dorado.**

¿Por qué lo invitaron? Se supone que vendríamos nosotros – Dijo Ace

**~Ace traiga una camisa celeste pálido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, su antifaz era negro era algo simple~**

Creo que será mejor que le digas de una vez por todas lo que sientes – Dijo Dan

**~Dan traía una camisa blanca, un poco abierta y las mangas remangadas, tenía una corbata negra también desarreglada y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, su antifaz era dorado~**

Es cierto, ya es hora si no lo haces Fred se te adelantara – Dijo Baron

**~ Baron traía una camisa rosa pálido también algo abierta y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, su antifaz era negro~**

¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Ace

Claro que si, ¿O no Shun? –

…-

Shun-

¿Qué? Ee si –

**~ Shun traía una camisa blanca algo abierta con un saco negro remangado y una corbata algo desarreglada, su antifaz era dorado~**

Tranquilo, tu princesa estará por llegar –

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Vamos Julie date prisa – susurraba Mira

De acuerdo a las tres corremos ¿De acuerdo? –

1…-

2…-

¿Van a la fiesta de Jessica? – Pregunto una joven

**Las chicas se voltearon y vieron a una joven de cabello verde y ojos azules, Alice al verla quedo paralizada, las demás no sabían porque pero aun así le respondieron a la joven**

Si y al parecer tu también – Dijo Mira mirando su atuendo

*_No puede ser es ella* _- Pensaba la pelinaranja boquiabierta

¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Runo

Alex, me integre anoche – dijo con una sonrisa falsa

**~ Alex llevaba un vestido de color azul, con espalda al descubierto y un escote bastante pronunciado. Era muy corto y ajustado, demasiado provocativo digamos. Pero de todas maneras se veía muy hermosa, era una chica muy bella. Su antifaz era azul metálico con detalles en plateado~**

**Alice intento preguntarle si era la chica con la que lo engaño su ex pero no lo hizo pensando de que la joven no tenía la culpa o que tal vez ella no la reconoció, aun así dejo de pensar en el pasado y se dedico al presente, no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su relación con Shun**

¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Los chicos deben estar esperándonos – Dijo Runo

De acuerdo –

* * *

**En la fiesta**

¿Dónde estarán? – Preguntaba un pelinegro impaciente

**Los reflectores apuntaron hacia las escaleras, de ahí salieron 4 jóvenes hermosas, se pusieron algo nerviosas al ver que todos los invitados las estaban mirando pero aun así bajaron, los chicos no dudaron en acercárseles. Shun tomo a Alice de la mano y la escolto hacia la pista.**

Estas hermosa – Dijo Shun dándole un beso en la mejilla

Gracias, tu también estas muy apuesto – Respondió la pelinaranja sonrojada

**~Alice, su vestido era maravilloso, muy largo de un color rosa que parecía brillar con el reflejo de la luz, era muy delicado, tenía volados, un hermoso corset drapeado, se había alisado el cabello y su antifaz era blanco con unos detalles en plateado... Era digno de una princesa, realmente se veía bellísima~**

**Con Mira**

**Mira se quedo ahí parada, Ace finalmente tomo el valor para escoltarla pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse alguien ya la había tomado de las manos lo cual lo molesto mucho**

Hola, estas muy hermosa esta noche – Le dijo Fred

Gracias – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

**~ Su vestido era rojo, largo y con unos finos detalles en plateado en el corset, su antifaz era plateado y traía un collar color plata, estaba sumamente hermosa~ **

**Con Runo y Julie**

**Como no tenían a nadie que las escoltara ya que sus novios no estaban en la fiesta decidieron ir por su cuenta, se fueron hacia la mesa de bocadillos y observaban a sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas**

Shun y Alice son tan tiernos – Dijo Runo

Aw sii, desearía que Billy estuviera aquí –

Y yo que Austin este aquí –

**De pronto se acercaron 3 jovenes, uno de ellos estaba algo nervioso al ver a Runo**

Hasta que llegaron – Dijo Baron

Si, es que nos tardamos por que nos encontramos a alguien en el camino – Dijo Julie

**~Julie, ella llevaba un vestido muy lindo, alegre y colorido. Tenía una falda corta de tul muy hermosa, y un corset de lentejuelas muy divertido. Combinaba los colores violeta y amarillo, realmente la hacía ver una joven fresca y divertida. Su antifaz era dorado con unos detalles en violeta, había dejado su pelo suelto~**

¿A quién? – Pregunto Ace

A una chica que se integro al viaje ¿Cómo era su nombre? –

Alex, es aquella – Dijo Runo señalando a la mencionada

**~ Runo, su vestido era precioso, corto, color negro, muy elegante. Era un corset drapeado y una hermosa falda llena de volados, tenía detalles de joyas en la parte de enfrente. La hacía ver tan delicada y hermosa, su antifaz era blanco con unos detalles en negro y se había hecho unas ondas en el cabello~**

**Los jóvenes voltearon y quedaron impactados al verla, realmente era muy hermosa pero el veneno que había en sus venas arruinaba su belleza**

¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar? – Pregunto Julie

Vamos –

Yo paso – Dijo Ace

Vamos, tienes que divertirte –

Nosotros vamos después – Dijo Runo

De acuerdo, pero más les vale que vayan –

Tranquila, iremos –

Gracias – Le susurro Ace

De nada pero ¿Por qué no quieres bailar? Debe haber otra razón –

Pues –

**Al decir eso volteo a ver a Mira, estaba bailando con Fred muy cerca, Ace sentía algo mas allá de los celos se sentía, destrozado, no podía soportar verlo con otro, solo la quería para el pero gracias a su orgullo no puede tener a la mujer que amo en silencio por años. Runo logro notarlo y se puso triste por él, por alguna extraña razón sabía lo que estaba sintiendo el en ese momento, era lo que le pasaba con Dan…**

* * *

**Con Alice y Shun**

**Estaban algo cansados de bailar así que decidieron ir a afuera, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar haciendo resaltar el bello vestido de Alice, estaban tomados de la mano, al llegar Alice se apoyo y observaba el cielo, estaba algo pensativa por Alex. Shun lo noto pero no quería preguntarle, solo la abrazo de atrás y beso su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara. Ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas y algún que otro beso se daban, eran una pareja muy tierna pero cerca de ahí se encontraba una peliverde observando la escena con desagrado, iba a hacer lo posible para arruinar la felicidad de Alice. Luego de eso entraron nuevamente al salón, allí su atención fue robada por 2 jóvenes arriba del escenario**

Al parecer Dan cantara algo – Dijo Alice

¿Dan? –

Si, mira – Dijo señalando al joven que estaba en el escenario

Al parecer cantara con Baron –

* * *

**Con Runo y Ace**

¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? – Pregunto Runo

Eso – Dijo señalando al escenario

No puede ser –

* * *

**Con Mira y Fred**

Mira, tu amigo va a cantar – Dijo Fred

¿Qué? – dijo, volteo y se encontró con sus dos amigos arriba del escenario

Hola, mi nombre es Baron y el es mi amigo Dan, les cantaremos algo, espero que lo disfruten

**_I Wish – One Direction_**

**_Baron_**_: He takes your hand  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I'm in little  
Why can't you look at me like that_

**_Dan :_**_ When you walk by  
I try to say it  
But then I freeze  
And never do it_

_My tongue gets tight_  
_The words can't trade_

_**Baron**_**_ :_**_ I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

_** Dan**_**_ :_**_ He looks at you  
The way that I would  
Does all the things, I know that I could  
If only time, could just turn back  
Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_**Baron**_**_ :_**_ But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me_

_Feel with my hands on your waist_

_**Dan**_**_ :_**_ While we dance in the moonlight  
I wish it was me  
That you call in your room  
Cause you wanna say good night_

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_

_**Baron**__ : But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish, that was me_

**Dan y Baron** : _Oh how I wish, that was me_

**Todos aplaudieron al finalizar la canción, Dan no dejaba de mirar a Runo, era claro que se la había dedicado por otro lado Ace también se sintió lago identificado al ver a Mira con Fred. Dan y Baron se acercaron hacia donde están Runo y Julie. Ace estaba platicando con una chica de la fiesta, era una peliroja de ojos grises, era muy hermosa lo cual hizo despertar los celos de Mira pero esta no hizo nada porque estaba con Fred**

No sabía que cantaban – Dijo Julie

¿Les gusto? –

Por supuesto – Dijo Runo

**Dan y Runo se quedaron mirando por varios segundos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Julie le hizo una seña a Baron para que los dejaran solos.**

¿Realmente te gusto? – Pregunto Dan

Si, por cierto ¿Para quién fue cantada esa canción? –

Para la persona que nunca deje de amar – Dijo Dan acercándose hacia Runo

**En eso el Dj anuncio que era hora de poner una canción romántica y que cada uno debía tomar una pareja. Cada uno tomo a su respectiva pareja y fueron hacia el centro de la pista de baile**

¿Quieres bailar? – Pregunto Dan

Me encantaría –

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt_

**Todas las parejas estaban bailando, las miradas de amor se podían sentir a metros, aunque algunos amores no era correspondidos se miraban de tal manera que hacía creer que lo eran**

_Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer _

**Todos estaban a centímetros se sus bocas, lo único que faltaba era el último paso para el beso. Ace estaba a punto de besar a su acompañante, estaban muy cerca. Mira por otro lado vio esa escena y se puso algo triste**

*_Ace nunca estaría enamorado de mi* - _Pensó

Te gusta ¿No es verdad? –

Sí, pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo – Dijo Mira bajando la cabeza

**Fred la tomo del mentón y lentamente la atrajo hacia él, podían sentir la respiración del otro, a decir verdad todos estaban así, pero en el caso de Alice y Shun era diferente porque ya habían probado sus labios. Ace al ver a Mira no soporto mas y se fue, no quería verlos besarse, sentía un disparo en el corazón. Todos estaban a punto de unir sus labios pero algo ocurrió…**

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO NO FUE MI CULPA – Dijo una joven desesperada que sin querer le había tirado la jarra de ponche en el vestido de Mira

Descuida no importa –

**Al ver eso Runo, Julie y Alice fueron corriendo a ver a Mira, esta estaba toda empapada, su vestido se había arruinado**

No puede ser- Dijo Julie

Tranquilas – Dijo Mira

POBRE VESTIDO – Grito Julie

**Las 3 le dedicaron una mirada asesina pero aun así se ahorraron el trabajo de matarla**.

¿Qué hare ahora? –

No lo sé- Dijo Alice

Aguarden, vayamos al baño – Dijo Runo

* * *

**Ya en el baño**

¿Estás segura que me quedara? – Pregunto Mira mientras miraba el vestido

Completamente –

* * *

**Afuera del salón **

**Ace estaba caminando lo rápidamente, quería olvidar esas imágenes, aunque no se habían besado se lo imaginaba con cada detalle lo cual lo destruía por dentro, estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamiento que no vio correr a un niño que estaba con un gran trozo de pastel, arruinando su vestimenta**.

Lo siento señor – Dijo el niño

No fue tu culpa –

Oye Ace ¿Qué pasa porque te fuiss… ¿QUE TE PASO? – Dijo Baron

Nada, choque con un niño, ¿Tienes ropa para prestarme? –

Eh si ven –

**Unos minutos después Ace salió con una camisa negra algo desabrochada y un pantalón blanco, aunque tenía el mismo antifaz parecía otro chico diferente.**

* * *

**En el baño**

¿Ya estas lista? – Pregunto Alice

Un minuto – Dijo Mira

Cielos –

**Minutos después salió Mira, ella traía puesto un vestido de color verde era muy hermoso, tenía una falda corta con un delicado vuelo. Un bello corset que traía unos delicados detalles brillantes… La hacía ver hermosa y cálida, se veía muy misteriosa. Su antifaz era blanco con unos pequeños brillos verde oscuro.**

**Estaban a punto de llegar a la pista de baile hasta que Alice se topa con la chica de la fiesta, su vieja amiga.**

Alice! –

Jessica! Te eche mucho de menos –

**Runo regreso con Dan, ambos estaban algo sonrojados ya que estaban a punto de besarse pero en incidente de Mira no lo permitió, siguieron bailando pero no se besaban por miedo a ser nuevamente interrumpidos.**

**Mira estaba buscando a Fred por todo el lugar pero no lo encontró, se topo con otro joven de camisa negra y pantalones blancos.**

Lo siento –

Al parecer hoy no es mi día – Dijo Ace

**La música estaba algo fuerte, por alguna razón no podían reconocer sus voces así que supusieron que eran otras personas.**

¿Quieres bailar? – Dijo Mira

Es lo menos que puedes hacer – Dijo sonriendo

**Ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, no podían evitar mirarse a los ojos, poco a poco se iban acercando era raro porque ellos pensaban que no se conocían pero su amor finalmente los unió cerrando ese baile con un tierno y largo beso, uno muy esperado por ambos pero lo malo era que ninguno de los dos sabia que del otro lado de la máscara se encontraba esa persona que amaba con locura.**

**Shun se encontraba esperando a Alice, la busco con la mirada hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, el se dio vuelta y se encontró con una pelinaranja.**

Por fin – Dijo Shun

**La joven solo sonrió, siguieron bailando, Shun no podía estar más feliz, sin duda había encontrado al amor de su vida, era ella, la chica indicada. Lentamente se acercaron hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron, fue un beso largo, Shun se sentía algo extraño pero no sabía por qué. A unos metros de ahí se encontraba una joven observando la escena, esta se saco la máscara y se encontraba llorando, ver eso le rompió el corazón, sentía un hueco estaba muy dolida.**

Shun…- Susurro Alice

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, aqui tienen el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Aclaro que no me gusta 1D solo la cancion jaja **

**Dejen reviews y demas, se los agradezco mucho. Perdon por si encuentran un nombre diferente ! **


	8. Excursión, confusiones y sustos

**Al finalizar el beso Shun miro a los ojos a "Alice", vio algo diferente en ella, sentía que no era la joven que había robado su corazón, cuando la canción termino puso sus manos en la máscara y se la saco, al ver el rostro de la bella Alex tras la máscara se quedo paralizado, giro su vista hacia donde se encontraba una pelinaranja viendo la escena con dolor, el solo se quedo parado sin decir nada, Alex se acerco hacia él y le susurro algo al oído.**

Si querías estar conmigo se lo hubieses dicho, no hacía falta besarme enfrente de ella –

**Alice solo salió corriendo, atrás de ella salieron Runo, Julie y Mira, Shun no dudo en seguirla pero considerando lo que había pasado no sabía si realmente le creería.**

¡ALICE! -

**La pelinaranja no lo escucho, ella seguía corriendo, lo único que quería era sacarlo de su vida.**

ALICE POR FAVOR, DETENTE –

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo fríamente

Que me escuches, por favor. Todo fue un mal entendido yo jamás te haría eso –

¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? Lo vi con mis propios ojos Shun, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto –

Por favor, créeme yo… Yo te amo Alice –

Si realmente me amaras no hubieses besado a otra enfrente mío. Si no querías estar conmigo tendrías que habérmelo dicho –

Esto fue solo un mal entendido, por favor perdóname –

Me equivoque al pensar que eras diferente, no debí permitir que entraras a mi vida –

Alice…-

**La pelinaranja solo se saco el collar que le había regalado, estaba muy dolida, no soportaba mas ese sufrimiento, realmente lo amaba pero no quería sufrir por un hombre otra vez.**

Eres lo peor que me paso en la vida –

No es verdad, tú me amas –

Te amaba pero ahora que vi como eres en realidad dudo que pueda volver a amarte de nuevo –

**Alice se fue pero sus amigas lograron pararla, Shun por otro lado se quedo paralizado, realmente estaba arrepentido de haberle hecho eso, se preguntaba a si mismo porque no se había dado cuenta antes de besar a Alex.**

Alice espera – Grito Julie tratando de alcanzarla

Déjenme sola, por favor –

No lo haremos, somos tus amigas – Dijo Mira

Chicas no quiero arruinarles la noche, por favor dejen que me vaya al hotel, ustedes vuelvan a la fiesta, les prometo que hablaremos de esto luego pero necesito largarme de aquí –

Alice, no creo que lo haya hecho con esa intención – Dijo Runo

Tú también viste lo que sucedió ¿Por qué lo defiendes? –

Escúchate, sabes que él no es así – Dijo Mira

No soportare mas esto, me largo –

No puedes huir siempre Alice –

Ya lo sé pero no quiero sufrir más –

Alice…-

**Las chicas solo vieron a Alice irse, no la siguieron ya que pensaron que necesitaba estar sola, reflexionar, lo único que hicieron fue volver a la fiesta.**

* * *

**Con Shun**

**El pelinegro se encontraba quieto, realmente estaba arrepentido, había visto muchos casos similares pero nunca creyó que le sucedería, pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba, al besar a Alex sintió algo diferente, estaba muy confundido. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que les había dicho la pelinaranja, lo destruyeron por completo, necesitaba despejarse y pensar, Alice para él era un sueño que nunca dejaría ir pero… Alex era como un misterio para él y sin duda quería descubrirla ¿Realmente estará enamorado de ella? **

Shun…- Dijo Runo

Soy un imbécil, un puto imbécil, le rompí el corazón al amor de mi vida –

Sé que no lo hiciste intencionalmente –

Si pero…-

¿Te gusta Alex verdad? –

No lo sé –

Shun…-

Lo siento pero tengo que irme, quiero estar solo –

**El solo se marcho, le preocupada cruzarse a Alice en el hotel pero necesitaba irse de la fiesta. Runo ingreso nuevamente a la fiesta y le conto lo ocurrido a las chicas, estas solo se pusieron algo tristes pero intentaron salirse de ese asunto ya que era un problema entre Shun y Alice.**

Pronto se arreglaran, no te preocupes –

No lo sé Dan, Alice está muy dolida –

**Runo miro el reloj, faltaban 30 minutos para las 12, decidió marcharse se la fiesta para poder descansar y evitar problemas, no estaba de ánimos para estar ahí. Mira la miro y se dio cuenta que tenía que irse, Ace no sabía que había ocurrido porque en el momento había ido al baño, al llegar ve a Mira esperándolo**.

¿Quieres tomar algo? – Pregunto Ace

No gracias, tengo que irme – Dijo intentando irse pero Ace la tomo del brazo

No puedes irte, por favor quédate –

Lo siento –

Aguarda ¿Al menos me dirás como es tu nombre? –

Nos vemos – Dijo Mira dándole un beso corto – La pase muy bien contigo –

**Ace se quedo parado observando cómo se alejaba la joven, sintió algo extraño al besarla, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero era algo muy lindo, lo malo era que él pensaba que nunca la volvería a ver, besar sus labios, contemplar sus ojos…**

**30 minutos más tarde los chicos deciden volver al hotel. Cada uno estaba pensando lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, Shun el beso de Alex y las palabras de Alice, Ace pensaba en la chica "misteriosa" sentía algo similar a lo que sentía con Mira, ella al igual que él pensaba en lo mismo y finalmente Dan y Runo pensaban en el otro en ese casi beso que nuevamente surgió entre ambos.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

**Como era de esperarse no los encontraron escapándose, las miradas entre ese grupo en particular eran tan diferentes, Alice no le había dirigido la palabra a Shun desde el incidente.**

Déjala, ya se le pasara y volverán a estar juntos – Dijo Ace

No lo creo –

Alex te beso a propósito, además a ti no te gusto –

…-

¿Hablas en serio? –

…-

¿Que sientes por Alex y que sientes por Alice? –

No lo sé, ya… Ya no tengo idea de mis sentimientos –

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche? – Dijo Baron sentándose en la mesa

Prefiero no responder –

Pues yo la pase bien con una chica, lo malo es que no se su nombre –

Yo estuve a punto de besar a Runo pero como siempre algo lo evito –

**Shun dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, se lograban ver a dos jóvenes ingresar no eran nada más y nada menos que Alice y Alex. Al verlas corrió la mirada, realmente necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos.**

Runo ¿Podemos sentarnos en aquella mesa? – Dijo señalando la mesa en donde estaba Billy y Austin

De acuerdo –

Hola chicos – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Hola Alice, Runo –

Hola Billy, hola Austin –

Hola amor ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Pensaba en invitarte a cenar –

Aa es que nos invitaron a una fiesta, lamento no habértelo dicho –

No importa – Dijo dándole un beso

* * *

**En otra mesa**

Holaa, Hola ositoooooooo – Dijo Lindsay tirándose arriba de Dan

¿Osito? ¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo Baron

Pues sí, es mi novio y puedo decirle como quiera –

Siendo sincero, realmente preferiría que te quedaras con Runo –

¿CON QUIEN? ¿RUNO? JÁ deja de decir estupideces –

Pues –

Basta no peleen, Baron cierra la boca y Lindsay se que somos novios pero ¿No crees que es algo ridículo llamarme así? Con que me beses me conformo –

CHICOS ESCUCHEN! Hoy haremos una excursión en la montaña, todos irán en grupo ¿De acuerdo? Cuando estemos en el autobús les diré quien está con quien – Explico el coordinador

**Cada alumno término su desayuno, se vistió para la ocasión y se dirigió hacia el autobús. Todos estaban ansiosos al escuchar con quien les iba a tocar, Alice estaba rogando que no le tocara con Shun o con Alex. El coordinador comenzó a decirle a los alumnos en que grupo estaba cada uno, los últimos que quedaron fueron Alice, Runo, Austin, Billy, Julie, Lindsay. Dan, Ace, Mira, Alex y Shun, eso solo significaba una cosa… Tendrían que formar grupo.**

¿Qué? No hare grupo con ellos – Dijo Alice molesta

Lo siento señorita pero es demasiado tarde –

Pero –

Sin peros. Déjenme presentarles a sus coordinadores, chicos adelante –

Hola, bueno a mí ya me conocen, soy Fred y les presento a un amigo mío –

Hola mi nombre es Christofer –

**Christofer tenía 17 años, rubio, ojos color miel, tez blanca, tenía un buen estilo, tenía un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, era un poco más alto que Alice, flaco y buen cuerpo, el sueño de cualquiera.**

**Lindsay al verlo levanto su ceja y sonrió, las chicas se quedaron hipnotizadas al verlo, al igual que Alice lo cual despertó el instinto asesino de Shun.**

Hooola – Dijeron enamoradizas

Hola – dijeron los chicos con ganas, excepto Shun

**Pasaron los minutos y por fin llegaron a la famosa montaña, la idea de los coordinadores era recorrer toda la montaña para luego encontrarse nuevamente en la entrada, explicaron las reglas de protección y se dispusieron a recorrer la montaña.**

No…no puedo más…. Estoy muy cansado…. A por dios…. Voy a morir – Decía Baron casi sin aire mientras se arrastraba

Amigo, ni siquiera hicimos un kilometro – Dijo Fred

Es… Mucho para mí…-

Ignóralo – Dijo Dan

**Recorrieron el lugar, estuvieron observando y sacando fotos durante una hora y media, pararon para descansar, Alice se dispuso a recorrer un poco mas con la ayuda de Christopher. **

¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto el rubio

Nada…- Mirando desde lejos a Shun y Alex

¿Problemas amorosos? –

Algo así…-

¿Qué paso? Cuéntame –

**Alice comenzó a contarle lo sucedido en la fiesta, le parecía apuesto, no podía negarlo pero una parte de ella decía que no tendría que dejar que alguien más entre en su vida, lo de Shun es algo que nunca había sentido, algo que nadie podía igualar o superar. Christopher escuchaba atentamente a Alice, le atraía físicamente pero nada más que eso, en ese momento el rubio tuvo un plan, algo que iba a demostrar si su amor es verdadero. **

¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que sea riesgoso? –

Tranquila, déjamelo a mí. Y dime ¿Estas lista para darle celos? –

Por supuesto –

**Alice y Christopher volvieron hacia donde estaban los demás era algo loco ¿Un desconocido se ofreció para darle celos a tu "ex" novio? Ni ella lo creía pero iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Shun al ver a Alice tomada de la mano con Christopher decidió no interferir, ya había causado mucho daño. Alex por otro lado decidió ir tras Shun, al estar tan dolido por el incidente podría hacer algo para tenerlo a sus pies, no quería que estuviese con Alice por nada del mundo.**

Creo que será mejor que la dejes ser feliz – Dijo la joven poniéndose al lado de el

Lo sé pero, la amo y no soporto ver a otro con ella –

Déjala ir, tal vez el destino te haga encontrar a alguien a quien amaras igual o más que Alice –

¿Tú crees? –

Claro que sí. Shun…-

¿Qué? –

Tú me gustas –

…-

Sé que tu de mi no pero si me dieras una oportunidad yo…-

También me gustas –

**Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, lo raro era que sus miradas eran completamente sinceras ¿De verdad estaban enamorados el uno del otro? Ni ellos sabían, pero Shun no quería sufrir más, él quería seguir adelante. Alice se encontraba viendo la escena, sentía un disparo en el corazón, sentía enojo, dolor, no sabía si correr o no, pero no hizo nada, solo fingió como si no fuese importarte. Como si Shun no fuese importante para ella, Christopher la miro y la abrazo, se sentía protegida en sus brazos, no sentía amor, sino ¿Amistad se podía decir? era raro pero ella lo sentía al igual que el. Alex esquivo el beso, sonrió y se marcho, Shun se paro y se fue a caminar por el lugar, Dan estaba con Lindsay a los besos pero no dudo en ver lo que le sucedía a su hermano.**

Oye amigo arriba ese ánimo, se supone que este es el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas –

No puedo divertirme después de eso –

Mírale el lado positivo, conociste a Alex, quizás ella te ayude a reparar el daño causado. Si quieres dejar ser feliz a Alice debes intentar ser feliz tu mismo –

Tal vez tengas razón –

Si te sirve de consuelo, lo que te pasa en este momento es similar a lo que me pasa a mí -

¿Cuándo le dirás a Lindsay que amas a Runo? –

No lo sé pero… También me gusta Lindsay –

¿No hablas en serio verdad? –

Si, además ella también está enamorada de Austin y dudo que sienta algo por mí –

¿Por qué siempre somos nosotros los que tienen problemas con las chicas? –

En realidad esta es la primera vez – Dijo un ojigris

¿Qué haces aquí Ace? –

Vine a compartir su miseria –

Si mal lo recuerdo lo tuyo no es miseria, es todo lo contrario –

Pues para mí no, tan solo recordar ese momento –

**Flashback**

_Ace ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Pregunto Runo_

_Si ¿Qué cosa? –_

_¿Puedes ir a mi habitación y dejar esto? – Dijo dándole una caja_

_Claro –_

_Ace subió a la habitación, dejo la caja en una mesa y se puso a observar la habitación, encontraba alguna que otra cosa para entretenerse pero algo le llamo la atención. En ese instante un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su atención fue llamada por un hermoso vestido verde, al verlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

_Te encontré – Dijo con una sonrisa_

_No lo había encontrado a su chica misteriosa sino que era la persona que había amado en silencio todo este tiempo, finalmente pudo sentir sus labios sin que algo malo pasara, un lado de él estaba feliz pero otro se sentía triste ya que ella no sabía a quién estaba besando o que ese beso jamás se repetiría otra vez. Dejo el vestido en su lugar y se marcho de la habitación, No conto nada al respecto salvo a sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que Mira se dé cuenta que ese chico era él._

**Fin del flashback**

Sigo sin verle el lado negativo a tu situación – Dijo Shun

ES ELLA, LA BESE SIN QUE ME PASARA NADA MALO –

¿Y qué? Puedes hacerlo pero sin la máscara –

Shun, creo que aun no entiendes eso NO VOLVERA A PASAR JAMAS –

No lo sabrás si no lo intentas –

¿Qué tal si en la fiesta de disfraces de mañana vuelves con tu "mascara" y revelas tu identidad? – Sugirió Dan

Buena idea –

Cielos, nunca creí que iba decir esto pero es una excelente idea –

Creo que ser novio de Lindsay te está afectando –

Já, Já, Já muy graciosos, ahora vámonos tenemos que seguir el recorrido –

* * *

**Con Runo y Mira**

Mira –

…-

Mira –

…-

MIRA –

¿Qué pasa? –

Pasa que estoy hablándote hace una hora y no me contestas ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando? –

En el chico de anoche, no… No logro sacarlo de mi mente –

Aww se veían muy tiernos –

Si – sonriendo – Lo malo es que no se su nombre –

¿Tienes sospechas de quien podría ser? –

No, era una fiesta de alguien que no conocía además todos teníamos mascaras –

Cierto, pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizá fue alguien que te ama en secreto…-

¿Cómo quien? –

No lo sé, es una suposición –

¿Y tú? –

¿Yo qué? –

No te hagas la boba ¿Qué paso con Dan? –

Lo de siempre, de todas maneras el está con Lindsay y yo son Austin –

¿Y? –

Yo lo amo Mira –

Vamos, ambos saben que se aman y Lindsay y Austin tienen mucha "química". Es hora de que cada uno este con la persona indicada –

No amo a Dan –

Si tú lo dices…-

Vamos tenemos que seguir con la excursión –

¿Y bien? – Pregunto Dan

**Fred y Christopher estaban hablando señalando a distintos lugares con una expresión confusa, estas llamaron a los chicos para que los siguieran, era hora de volver a la entrada. Daban vueltas y vueltas, por alguna razón no parecían avanzar o más bien llegar hacia su destino, estaba más que claro, se perdieron.**

Oye Fred ¿No crees que estamos caminando en círculos? Esta roca la cruce más de 5 veces – Dijo Baron

Ee no, no nos perdimos, nosotros, ee estamos – Respondió nervioso

Estamos…-

¿Qué tal si nos dividimos? Billy y Alex vengan con nosotros, ustedes vayan hacia el otro lado ¿De acuerdo? –

De acuerdo – Respondieron los demás no tan convencidos

Nos perdimos –

No me digas Baron –

¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA? ¿Y SI NO VOLVEMOS? – Gritaba Julie alterada

Tranquilos, veamos qué podemos hacer, tomemos un camino y vayamos – dijo Shun

Pss – Susurro Runo a Shun y Dan – Ace le dirá a Mira –

¿Y tu como sabes? –

Por favor, es más que obvio –

**El resto del grupo comenzó a caminar más despacio dejando a Ace y a Mira enfrente, el ojigris estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no le salían palabras de la boca. Aparto a Mira del lugar, la tomo de una mano para luego soltarla, dio un suspiro y hablo.**

Escucha Mira, debo decirte algo – mientras avanzaba poco a poco hacia atrás

¿Qué cosa? –

Veras yo…-

Tú que –

Yo…-

Vamos Ace solo dilo –

Yo –

ACE CUIDADO –

**Ace no pudo darse cuenta que había tropezado con una raíz, haciendo que cayera fuera del sendero, aterrizando en un enorme charco de lodo ¿Linda suerte no? Los demás quedaron sorprendidos, al ver que Ace no subía a la superficie salieron corriendo para rescatarlo, al sacarlo no contuvieron su risa, Mira estaba algo preocupada pero aun así se rio de él. Dan estaba riendo demasiado y muy fuerte, a Ace le molesto, se agacho y tomo un poco de lodo y se lo lanzo, cayendo en su boca…**

¿Ahora crees que es gracioso? –

¿Ah sí? – Dijo tomando un poco de lodo – Ya veras

**Ace se agacho rápidamente, todo se volvió silencioso hasta que el grito de una joven los asusto.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MI CABELLO – Grito Lindsay

¿Quién te crees para lanzarle lodo? – Dijo Austin molesto

No fue a propósito –

Eres un idiota – Tomando un poco de lodo

**Lo mismo paso con Dan, esta vez el lodo aterrizo en Runo, Mira se molesto y le tiro lodo pero aterrizo en Shun y así comenzó esta guerra, al principio todo fue con enojo pero de apoco se iba esfumando, haciendo que rieran y disfrutaran del momento. Una vez que todos estaban completamente llenos de lodo decidieron buscar un lugar para "lavarse" y por casualidad vieron un hermoso lago cerca de ahí.**

¡Miren! – Dijo Baron señalando el lago

Nos serviría darnos un baño – Dijo Alice – Además, es obvio que pasaremos aquí la noche -

Creo que tienes razón –

Así que…-

¿Están listos? –

SII – Ya todos en posición para saltar

1 –

2 –

3 – Y saltaron todos

**Todos estaban disfrutando del momento, cada uno estaba con sus respectivas parejas (excepto Baron y Julie pero decidieron estar juntos para no aburrirse) Shun y Alice cruzaban miradas, estaban muriendo por dentro al no tenerse cerca, sintiendo sus labios, tener contacto con su piel, compartir momentos hermosos los cuales fueron arruinados en una sola noche, el pelinegro quería hacer algo rápido pero sabía que gracias a el orgullo de Alice no se le iba a hacer fácil ¿Sera que volverán a estar juntos?**

Oigan, creo que está oscureciendo ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar un lugar para acampar? – Grito Baron

Gran idea, vamos –

**Tardaron casi una hora en buscar un lugar digno para acampar, en el camino todos iban riendo y cantando canciones, era como si nada de la noche anterior hubiese sucedido. El grupo se estaba uniendo cada vez mas fortaleciendo esa hermosa amistad que tenían, parecían una familia (Una familia rara pero tierna) Finalmente encontraron un hermoso lugar, rodeado de unos grandes árboles, se podía ver que antes habían acampado en ese lugar porque la leña estaba caliente. Baron llego con unas bolsas grandes las cuales nadie sabía su contenido, el cual ahora estaban todos a punto de averiguar**

Bien, nos falta buscar comida y no tenemos bolsas de dormir –

No temáis, aquí está la ayuda – Dijo el pelirosa poniendo la bolsa en el suelo – Aquí tienen – Dijo entregando a cada uno una bolsa de dormir y algunos alimentos

¿De dónde sacaste eso? –

De la casa abandonada que estaba a unos kilómetros, estaba llena de cosas, era muy grande, habían camas para cada uno de nosotros, estaba muy calentita – Respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Ah – Dijeron todos del mismo modo - … ¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS AVISASTE? HUBIESEMOS PASADO LA NOCHE AHÍ EN VEZ DE CAMINAR COMO MULAS –

Ay perdón, lamento haber pensado en ustedes y traerles abrigo y comida – Dijo el joven ofendido

Chicos, es Baron – Dijo Alice tranquilamente – Puede ser de que no sea muy listo, sea un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, tenga mal aliento, sus chistes sean pésimos, se depile las cejas como gran macho que es, que sea la persona la cual nunca creí que tendría novia, que …-

Alice – Interrumpió avergonzado – Ya quedo claro, ve al grano –

Bueno, la cosa es que se tomo el tiempo de traer estas cosas para nosotros, debemos agradecerle –

Gracias Baron – Dijeron todos molestos y sin ganas

Idiota – Dijo Ace

Bien, Shun, Ace y yo buscaremos leña para el fuego – Dijo Dan levantándose

De acuerdo –

Nosotras veremos que podemos cocinar –

Necesitamos…- Julie no pudo terminar que Baron puso TODO lo necesario para cocinar

Em ¿Gracias? –

**Unos minutos después llegaron los chicos, estaban a punto de encender el fuego pero nuevamente Baron los interrumpió, comenzó a buscar en la bolsa algo, nadie sabía lo que era hasta que lo saco, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada. **

¿UN ENCENDEDOR? ¿EN SERIO? –

¿VAN A USARLO O NO? – Grito molesto de las actitudes de sus amigos

Chicos – Dijo Runo, no hacía falta regañarlos, con la mirada decía todo

Perdón – Dijeron los 4 jóvenes

**Pasaron los minutos y ya estaban comiendo, por suerte Baron también había traído un pescado y bebidas. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la fogata, era hora de contar historias de terror o por lo menos eso quería la mayoría de los chicos. Todos estaban abrazados el uno con el otro, aterrados por la historia que estaba contando Dan, era de noche, una niebla rodeaba el campamento de los jóvenes, se podían escuchar el sonido de los búhos e insectos nocturnos.**

Y la leyenda decía que cada año, siempre se encuentran los cuerpos mutilados de adolescentes que acampan en este lugar…- Termino de relatar el castaño

**Todos menos el castaño estaban atemorizados, en especial Baron y las chicas, los demás chicos nos parecían mostrar algún tipo de emoción que demostrara que estaban un poquito asustados pero por dentro sentían recorrer la orina en sus pantalones.**

¿Por qué no tienes miedo Dan? – Pregunto Julie mientras se cubría con una sudadera hasta la cabeza

Porque es una historia, la gente inventa cosas para asustar. Además como si fuese a aparecer un psicópata con una sierra a mutilar nuestros cuerpos para luego devorarnos con placer – Respondió totalmente convencido

**De pronto las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a crujir produciendo un escalofrío en sus espinas dorsales, cualquiera estaría tranquilo de que sean los únicos en el bosque pero para la suerte de ellos y la hermosa historia que había contado Dan, solo empeoraron las cosas**

Ya Dan, deja de jugar – Dijo Runo

Yo no fui chicos, en serio – Respondió un poco asustado

Entonces…-

**Los ruidos comenzaron a sonar más fuertes, en medio de la niebla se podían ver una silueta masculina, su ropa estaba rota y sucia, poseía una sierra y en su hombro cargaba una bolsa. Los jóvenes al verlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta, estaban estupefactos en especial Dan. El hombre encendió su sierra, provocando un ruido ensordecedor, se iba acercando lentamente hacia el grupo de amigos.**

NO POR FAVOR, NO NOS MATES – Gritaba implorando el castaño

AY QUIERO A MI MAMA – Gritaba Shun completamente alarmado mientras los pequeños chorros de moco recorrían sus mejillas

MATENLAS A ELLAS, ELLAS SON FEAS PERO A NOSOTROS NO POR FAVOR – Gritaba Ace señalando a las chicas

¿Qué? – Dijeron todas - ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN? Y SE HACEN LLAMAR HOMBRES –

**El enmascarado soltó la bolsa, esta se estaba abriendo cada vez más y más, pudieron notar que era el cuerpo de Fred, todo ensangrentado. Esto provoco que los chicos se pararan y salieran corriendo quien sabe a qué dirección, todos gritaban pidiendo a sus madres, poco a poco se iban alejando de la vista del enmascarado, para luego fijar su vista en las señoritas. Levanto su sierra provocando el grito de las jóvenes, se acerco poco a poco…**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Gritaron a todo pulmón –… Listo Christopher ya puedes sacarte la máscara – Dijo Runo cuando noto que los chicos ya habían desaparecido

**El mencionado hizo lo que pidió la ojiverde, Fred salió de la bolsa y se limpio la sangre falsa del rostro, todos se miraron y no contuvieron la risa.**

¿VISTE COMO SALIERON? - Decía Julie entre risas

AY ME DUELE LA PANZA - Decía Mira intentando dejar de reír

DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS, FUE ÉPICO – Dijo Christopher

Creo que será mejor que les digamos que fue una broma – Sugirió Alice riendo, mientras recordaba la reacción de Shun

No creo que no, ya se fueron bien lejos –

Menos mal que nos avisaste de esto Runo, excelente plan –

Es una pequeña venganza por… No tengo idea pero lo disfrute –

¿Cómo fue que les avisaste? – Pregunto Julie

Pues…-

**-Flashback-**

_Runo iba caminando detrás de todos sus amigos, de la nada siente que alguien le tira una manzana o más bien varias en su cabeza. Esta se dio vuelta molesta pensando que eran sus amigos pero no vio a nadie, de pronto alguien salto detrás de ella y le tapo la boca, esta estaba a punto de gritar pero al darse cuenta que eran Fred y Christopher no lo hizo._

_¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? IDIOTAS, NOS PERDIMOS –_

_Tranquila, ya mandamos a Billy y Alex a que buscaran ayuda – Dijo Fred calmándola mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros_

_¿Estás diciendo que Billy y Alex encontraron la salida? –_

_Si…Pero no importa regresaremos mañana, vamos con los demás –_

_Claro y contaremos historias de terror – Dijo Christopher intentando sonar atemorizante _

_Si vamos… AGUARDEN –_

_¿Qué pasa? –_

_Tengo una idea…- Dijo Runo con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que los dos jóvenes sintieran escalofríos – Verán, lo que tienen que hacer es…- Comenzó a susurrar su plan en el oído_

_Luego de eso fueron en direcciones diferentes, la idea de Runo era quedarse en la casa pero gracias a Baron no pudieron hacerlo, así que decidieron hacerlo en el campamento que hacían montado en ese lugar._

** -Fin del Flashback-**

Brillante pero ¿Cómo consiguieron todo? –

Pues en la casa –

Ah, oigan creo que será mejor ir a buscarlos –

Si vamos –

**Los chicos no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, todos estaban metidos en un rincón dentro del hueco de un gran árbol, todos estaban abrazados y llorando, hamacándose una y otra vez diciendo "no es real no es real", los demás rieron al verlos y los llevaron nuevamente al campamento.**

Así que fue eso… Pf lo sabía, nunca les tendría miedo a ustedes - Dijo Dan

Si claro ¿Tenias ganas de correr y gritar? Además empezaste a decirme un montón de cosas las cuales pagaras cada una de ellas Dan – Dijo Shun recordando

Por lo menos no estaba llorando como niña –

Es verdad Shun, recuerdo que también dijiste cosas las cuales no pienso decir – Dijo Ace riendo

Hablo el que se orino en los pantalones –

MENTIRA, BARON DERRAMO SU JUGO DE MANZANA EN MI – Intentando defenderse

No recuerdo haber traído jugo de manzana – Dijo Baron, lo cual todos fijaron su mirada en el

No importa, que haremos ahora digo no tenemos más bolsas de dormir, será mejor que se larguen o no se – Dijo Ace

¿Y si compartimos las bolsas de dormir? – Dijo Mira mirando a Fred

Si quieres hacer "cositas" hazlas en otro lado – Dijo Dan con tono burlón, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Mira y Fred sin mencionar los celos de Ace

¿Alguien sabe qué hora es? – Pregunto el castaño

Estamos en el medio del bosque y tu preguntas la hora? –

Son las… - Dijo Baron sacando de su bolso un gran reloj ¿Qué era lo que había en esa casa? – 01:50 a.m.

Sigo pensando que deberías habernos dicho de la casa –

Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana nos despertaremos temprano – Dijo Christopher

**Todos acomodaron sus bolsas en distintos lugares, Shun ya había acomodado la suya, al ver a Alice pudo notar que ella no tenía ni al menor idea de cómo desarmarla, el se acerco para ayudarla.**

¿Puedo? –

No gracias yo puedo sola – Respondió sin mirarlo

Por favor…-

**Alice lo miro, era débil, sabía que no podía resistirse a esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, lo amaba, pero después de lo que paso su orgullo no le permitía oírlo, quizá fue un error y no fue intencional pero no podía, ya había sufrido mucho.**

D de acuerdo – Dijo secamente, al ver que termino le agradeció – Gracias – esas palabras fueron tan frías para el pelinegro, no soportaba el hecho de que lo tratara así

**Por otro lado Ace estaba con Runo, apoyados en un tronco viendo a sus "amores", Ace estaba celoso al ver como Mira jugaba y reía con Fred. Después de que descubrió que ella era la chica de la fiesta, pudo notar que lo que sentía por ella no era nada normal, era un sentimiento hermoso. Runo miraba confundida y celosa, no solo a Ace le paso algo extraño esa mañana que el descubrió que Mira era esa chica sino también a ella, descubrió algo que abrió las puertas de la confusión…**

Ace creo que será mejor que le digas, antes que sea tarde –

Si, lo hare mañana en la noche ¿Y tú? –

¿Yo qué? –

Con Dan ¿Qué harás? –

Te diría pero no tengo ni la menor idea ¿Quién era Dan y porque no lo recuerdo? No logro comprenderlo –

Te respondería esa pregunta pero hasta este viaje no sabía de ti –

Descuida, tengo que averiguarlo yo misma –

Oye ¿Quieres compartir la bolsa de dormir conmigo? – Pregunto algo avergonzado, Runo se rio de eso

Claro – Respondió, miro a Dan y una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente

**-Flashback-**

_Cuando Runo le pidió a Ace ese favor, ella fue a la habitación de los chicos ya que Baron le pidió que fuera para ir a buscar una playera porque la de él estaba sucia. Al entrar vio que todo estaba completamente desordenado, nada fuera de lo normal, busco y busco hasta que finalmente encontró una, al tomarla algo cayó sobre su pie, era un libro, un álbum de fotos para ser específicos, era de Dan, se podía ver fotos de el de pequeño, en la mayoría salía llorando lo cual hacia que escaparan risas de la ojiverde, al pasar a la otra "pagina" había una foto que hizo que se borrara esa sonrisa y su expresión cambio a sorpresa._

_Era una foto de él y ella, ambos estaban abrazados, estaban en un parque, ella traía un vestido blanco con unos detalles en rosado y él una camisa roja con los bordes de las mangas blancas. Estaban abrazados, la siguiente página era de ellos también pero en esta estaba besando su mejilla, la siguiente era de ella con Shun, Mira y Dan. Decidió cerrar el álbum, se quedo unos minutos viendo la tapa, pesando y analizando esas imágenes, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ojiazul que entraba a la habitación. Al sentir ese ruido guardo rápidamente el álbum para que nadie se percatara de que lo había tomado_

_Runo, es hora de irnos – _

_Ya voy Baron y aquí está tu playera –_

_Gracias –_

_Runo salió de la habitación y se apoyo en la pared, todo era confuso en ese momento, sintió una guerra de emociones se adentraban en ella, lo único que hizo fue dejar escapar un suspiro._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_¿Quién eras Dan? – _Pensó para luego caer dormida

**Pasaron unas horas, todos estaban profundamente dormidos excepto una pelinaranja que se despertó, miro hacia todos sus amigos, algunos estaban roncando, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, miro hacia su izquierda y pudo ver a Shun, el estaba durmiendo con Julie, vio que algo brillaba en su pecho, se acerco y pudo ver que era un collar, el mismo que él le había regalado a Alice.**

_No tienes idea de lo que me duele no poder estar contigo – _Susurro en un tono inaudible

**Se recostó nuevamente, tardo unos minutos pero logro dormirse.**

* * *

**Hasta que actualice! Se me hizo eterno este capítulo, por dos razones: Falta de tiempo e inspiración. De todas maneras este es un capitulo BASTANTE largo para recompensarlos por la espera, dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Perdon por si encuentran un nombre diferente, ya saben la historia y bueno eso**


	9. Declaraciones y reconciliaciones

**Era una mañana fresca en el bosque, no se sabía exactamente la hora pero aun así se podía notar que era de mañana, una joven oji verde se despertó, froto sus ojos y bostezo. Miró hacia su alrededor y pudo notar que sus amigos estaban aun dormidos a excepción de una muchacha de cabellos naranjas, ella estaba sentada en un tronco a unos metros de ahí, se encontraba mirando la nada con una guitarra en la mano (Si, Baron también había traído una guitarra), esta no dudo en ir con ella, le preocupaba mucho, había terminado con Shun, sabía que no era un simple noviazgo, era algo mucho más fuerte.**

Alice ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – Pregunto Runo confundida

No pude dormir – Respondió sin mirarla

Es por Shun ¿Verdad? –

Anoche vi que tenía el collar que me regalo – Dijo tristemente mientras bajaba su mirada

Alice, sabes que no lo hizo con intensión, debes perdonarlo –

No lo sé, sabes lo que paso con mi ex y no quiero que vuelva a suceder de nuevo, ya no más -

Pues, es tu decisión… ¿Y la guitarra? – Volvió a cuestionar

Quería cantar algo pero no lo sé, no puedo –

¿Cantaras en la fiesta de disfraces? –

Si pero no creo que pueda sola –

Oye para eso estamos nosotras – Dijo alegremente

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes– La abrazo

No tienes que agradecernos Alice – correspondiendo el abrazo - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué cantaras? –

Pues tenía pensado cantar esta canción –

Es linda, de acuerdo, te ayudare con mucho gusto –

Excelente, cuando despierten las demás les diremos –

Me parece bien, ah y tenemos que ir a comprarnos los disfraces para la noche –

Cierto, ya me había olvidado ¿De qué me disfrazare? –

No te preocupes, veremos allá –

Está bien –

**De repente suena un sonido demasiado irritante, el que todos odiamos cada mañana, el despertador, indicaba las 8:00 A.M, la mayoría dieron un sobresalto pero luego comenzaron a acurrucarse aun más en las bolsas de dormir. Shun y Dan fueron los primeros en levantarse, cosa rara de ambos pero lo hicieron, los demás siguieron durmiendo hasta que el despertador volvió a sonar, lo que provoco que Ace se despertara, acto seguido de tomar el despertador y lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudo.**

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto Baron – Hubieses apretado el botón, no hacía falta arrojarlo –

Porque me molestaba –

Me costó trabajo traer todas estas cosas y tu solo las arrojas – Dijo ofendido

¿Quieres dejarme dormir? –

No hasta que vayas por mi despertador –

¿HASTA QUÉ VAYA POR TU DESPERTADOR? –

Si, ve ahora – ordeno

Está bien, iré y más vale que cuando lo traiga no lo vuelvas a encender –

¿Y si no quiero que harás? – Dijo Baron desafiante

Fácil, te lo meteré por el…- Ace no pudo continuar

Chicos, no peleen, Alice y yo iremos por el despertador ¿Si? – Interrumpió Runo

Yo te acompaño – Se ofreció Dan – Si es que quieres –

Está bien, Shun ¿Tu vienes? –

Si Alice quiere…- Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a la mencionada

Pues… - Lo pensó por unos segundos – De acuerdo – Finalizo con una sonrisa

_*ESTA SONRIENDO, ES TAN HERMOSA, CALMATE SHUN*. _Iré – Respondió lo más calmado posible

**Los cuatro jóvenes emprendieron su camino en busca del despertador, en el camino, si bien no había un completo silencio no se dirigían la palabra (Shun y Alice o Runo y Dan) Solo hablaban entre ellos, llegaron a un momento en el que decidieron separarse, para cubrir más terreno. Pero por alguna razón se cruzaron en su búsqueda, Dan y Runo no tuvieron problema alguno pero Alice y Shun… Alice por más que dijera "Esta bien" intentaba alejarse lo más posible de él, sabía que si tan solo lo mirara a los ojos caería de nuevo a sus pies y no quería hacerlo, no de nuevo.**

* * *

**Con los demás**

**Todos se encontraban guardando todo para luego partir hacia el hotel, Julie y Baron guardaban las bolsas de dormir, Ace y Mira juntaban los papeles y Lindsay y Austin se encontraban en el tronco que antes había estado Alice, esperando a sus parejas impacientes, sabían que si Dan y Runo estaban juntos no era algo bueno.**

¿Dónde se metieron? Estoy segura que esa zorra mal teñida debe estar coqueteándole y convenciéndolo de que me deje – Decía una Lindsay completamente celosa

No hables así de mi novia, además tu noviecito fue el que quiso besarla en primer lugar en el ascensor – Dijo Austin defendiendo a Runo

Ay si como no ¿Y tú que estabas a punto de hacer en ese momento? Si mal lo recuerdo estabas a punto de besarme –

¿Perdón? Pero a ti no parecía molestarte, si mal lo recuerdo tu también estabas a punto de besarme –

Estaba ciega, jamás besaría a alguien como tu –

Hace unos años no decías eso –

Ya no estamos en esa época, estamos en el presente y en el presente no te volvería a besar nunca en la vida –

No se tu señorita "no te volvería a besar nunca en la vida" pero yo iré a buscar a MI novia – Dijo Austin para luego ir en busca de su novia, Lindsay no dijo nada y lo siguió

* * *

**Con Ace y Mira**

Bien, ya quedo todo limpio – Dijo Mira mientras se sentaba en el suelo exhausta

Falta esperar a los demás así podremos irnos –

Cierto, oye ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – Pregunto curiosa

¿Cuándo? – Respondió fingiendo no saber de lo que estaba hablando

Antes de caerte al lodo –

Ah eso, em bueno e. ¡Mira! Son los chicos, seguro encontraron el despertador – Dijo mientras se levantaba

¿Chicos? Yo no los – Miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que Ace se había ido – veo…

* * *

**Con Dan y Runo**

Hemos caminado por horas y no hay rastro del puto despertador - Dijo Runo harta de caminar

Tomemos un descanso, sentémonos ahí – Dijo Dan señalando una enorme roca – Oye ¿Crees que Ace podrá decirle lo que siente a Mira? –

Pues, es complicado, Ace no se tendría que poner nervioso ya que ocasiona que las cosas sucedan mal –

Cierto – Dijo recordando el incidente en equitación provocando un leve risa –

¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto Runo

De algo, no tiene importancia –

**Runo fijo su vista en un punto del bosque y comenzó a pensar, o más bien a recordar lo que había encontrado aquel día, necesitaba saber quién era Dan porque esas fotos dejaban en claro que fue alguien muy importante para ella, de la nada sintió un pequeño empujón lo cual la hizo despertar.**

¿Qué? –

Te estoy hablando hace unos minutos y no me contestas –

Lo siento, es que recordé algo que vi hace unos días –

¿Qué cosa? –

No tiene importancia – Dijo imitando su voz

Dan rio – ¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche?–

Pues claro, llevo días esperándola – Respondió - ¿Tu iras? –

Aun no lo sé, Lindsay me había pedido ir a otro lugar, así podíamos tener algo de privacidad antes de que termine el viaje –

Los ojos de Runo se abrieron a más no poder - ¡¿QUÉ?! - Grito

Tranquila era broma, no te alteres. Y si, si iré a la fiesta –

¿Iras con Lindsay verdad? –

En realidad tenía planeado ir con otra chica pero dudo que quiera ir conmigo –

¿Otra chica? –

Si, ¿Crees que querrá venir conmigo? –

Dudo que cualquier chica quisiera ir contigo –

¿Segura? – Pregunto levantando su ceja y le dedicaba una sonrisa, se acerco hacia su oído - ¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo? – Le susurro

Runo pudo sentir que un calor invadía sus mejillas, se había percatado de ello y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmesí – Me-Mejor vayamos a bu-buscar el despertador ¿Si? –

De acuerdo – Respondió mientras se reía de su reacción, luego abrazo a Runo desprevenidamente – Pero luego respondes mi pregunta –

**Runo estaba completamente roja, quedo sorprendida a la acción del joven, tenía que admitir que le gusto pero ella estaba con Austin y lo amaba, no podía y tampoco iba a hacerlo, no mientras estaba con Austin. **

**Cerca de ahí se encontraban las respectivas parejas de ambos, Lindsay y Austin. Ellos estaban observando la escena en silencio. A decir verdad sus reacciones eran claramente diferentes, Lindsay al verlo con Runo se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada, sentía que el amor que se tenían el uno al otro era insuperable y no quería arruinar esa felicidad que tenían. Austin, por otro lado, se sintió amenazado, aunque estuviese enamorado de Lindsay no dejaría que Dan se quedara con Runo por nada del mundo, estaría dispuesto a hacer lo posible, cueste lo que cueste.**

Austin, creo que será mejor dejarlos ¿Qué no ves lo mucho que se aman? –

No me importa, ese imbécil no me robara a mi novia –

Ya no interfieras mas, es hora de terminar todo y dejarlos –

No lo permitiré –

Haz lo que quieras, pero te diré una cosa, hagas lo que hagas tu plan no funcionara y veras que tenía razón –

Como sea –

* * *

**Con Shun y Alice**

Alice ¿Puedes caminar más despacio? – Pregunto el pelinegro

**Alice no respondió y continúo caminando, evitando cualquier contacto con el**

Alice – Dijo y tomo su mano - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –

No hace falta, jamás te perdonaré – Respondió sin darse vuelta

No te creo –

Alice se dio vuelta – No me importa si no me crees, no te perdonare lo que me hiciste

Mírame – Se acerco hacia ella a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas

**Alice no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, el mirar esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, caería rendida a sus pies pero no, ella no lo haría, su orgullo no le permitiría eso.**

Lo nuestro se acabo – Dijo aunque en realidad no supo como esas palabras salieron de su boca, se dio vuelta y se subió a la rama de un gran árbol

Shun rio – Digas lo que digas, vas a volver conmigo

Eso quisieras – Respondió

Shun se subió a una rama de una altura más baja que la de Alice y se acerco hacia ella – Es exactamente lo que quiero – Dijo con un tono seductor

**Alice no se resistía, sentía el impulso de besarlo pero no podía hacerlo hasta que llego un momento que Shun comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que sintieran la respiración del otro. Ese aire caliente que sentía sobre su piel, ligeros choques eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo, en ese instante aquel incidente quedo en el olvido ¡Al diablo con el orgullo! Ella quería besarlo tanto como él a ella, su vista se dirigía hacia sus ojos y después hacia sus labios, Shun se quedo hacia unos milímetros de su boca y un ruido de unas hojas se escucho.**

Encontré el despertador – Dijo gracioso y bajo del árbol dejando a Alice paralizada – Veras que tengo razón – Grito y volvió hacia el campamento

**Alice soltó un suspiro, una vez que su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad bajo de aquel árbol y arrastro sus pies con pereza hacia el campamento. Al llegar pudo notar que ya todo estaba limpio y guardado, lo único que faltaba era que regresara la muchacha de ojos pardos para finalmente marcharse. En el camino todos iban hablando de cosas triviales, excepto Alice, ella estaba un tanto distraída ya que estaba metía en sus pensamientos.**

**_¿Perdonarlo o no? ¿Arriesgarme o no? Y si lo hago_****_¿Me arrepentiré?_**

**Esas preguntas no lograban salir de la mente de la joven de cabellos anaranjados. **

Alice – Le llamo Christopher - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Si… _Eso creo_ – Respondió bajando su cabeza diciendo lo último en un tono inaudible

¿Segura? –

Si, no te preocupes – Finalizo con una sonrisa

* * *

**Con Shun y Dan**

¿Y bien? –

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto confundido el pelinegro

¿Ya tienes pensada alguna sorpresa para Alice? –

Aun no lo sé, quizás algo que surja en el momento –

Si quieres que te perdone deberías pensar en grande –

Tienes razón pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

Pues piensa hombre ¡Piensa! – Le contesto dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza – Pero recuerda que tienes hasta esta noche para pensar

Gracias por ese dato eh, me sirve de mucha ayuda, gracias en serio – Respondió sarcástico

De nada – Respondió felizmente

Oye Ace ¿Y tú que harás? – Pregunto curioso Shun

Aun no lo sé – Respondió seguido de un suspiro – Oigan debemos hacer algo si es que queremos conquistarlas

¿Debemos? Perdón pero yo no tengo que conquistar a nadie, con tal solo hablarles las hechizo con mis encantos – Hablo Dan en pose de galán

Claro que si, y dime señor "galán" ¿Cómo es que Runo aun sigue con Austin? –

Pues yo eh, es una veras, yo…yo – Balbuceo el castaño – Si tienen razón, debemos idear un plan – Finalizo resignado

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Les recuerdo que cuando lleguemos al hotel debemos ir al centro comercial – Hablo Julie

Las demás se miraron confundidas - ¿Para qué?

¿Cómo para qué? ¡LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES! Necesitamos comprarlos pero aun no se qué disfraz usare –

Pues ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Alice

LAS 12:15 A.M – Se escucho el grito de Baron

GRACIAS – Grito de la misma manera Julie – Como sea, llegaremos en 15 minutos a la entrada, 30 minutos más para llegar al hotel, así que tenemos alrededor de 7 horas para conseguir un disfraz – Finalizo

Bastaba con decir que teníamos hasta las 8 de la noche – Dijo Alice - ¿Alguna tiene una idea del disfraz que se pondrá?

Las demás negaron con la cabeza – Bien, esto nos tomara mucho tiempo – Volvió a hablar la pelinaranja

**Y según como lo calculo Julie llegaron exactamente a las 13:00 P.M, al parecer los coordinadores estaban claramente preocupados y que la próxima vez no deberían separarse tanto del grupo, lo que los llevo a un sermón de 10 minutos. Todos subieron y dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas por su parte salieron rápidamente en busca de sus disfraces mientras que los chicos ideaban un plan para conquistar a sus amadas. Unos minutos más tarde las chicas llegaron finalmente al centro comercial, la más emocionada de todas era Julie, Runo y Alice estaban algo incomodas ya que Alex y Lindsay las acompañaban.**

De acuerdo, cada una ira en busca de un disfraz – Dijo Mira

De acuerdo – Respondieron todas al unísono

**Julie fue la primera en dirigirse hacia donde estaban los disfraces para señoritas, busco y busco hasta que finalmente encontró cuatro que le encantaron. Hubo uno que le llamo la atención, un disfraz de hada, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al ver la hermosura de esas ropas, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo le fue arrebatado de sus manos por una joven de cabello rojo y de ojos verdes.**

Perdón pero yo lo vi primero – Dijo amablemente la muchacha

**La peli plata levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía que era esta, esta mocosa, si mocosa para robarle el disfraz, SU disfraz? Apretó su puño y se acerco hacia ella, la joven ojiverde retrocedió con temor. Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron unos gritos y la caída de una gran pila de ropa, nada de qué preocuparse. La segunda era Runo, la mayoría de los disfraces que tenía en sus manos eran únicamente escogidos por Mira. Lindsay estaba del otro lado escuchando atentamente su conversación, ellas estaban hablando de Dan y Austin, un tema bastante interesante para la muchacha.**

Y dime ¿Qué harás con Dan esta noche? – Pregunto curiosa la de ojos celestes

Mira, recuerda que tengo novio – Respondió sin mirarla

No trates de excusarte, se que te gusta Dan –

Pues yo…- Se detuvo por un momento, del otro lado Lindsay estaba escuchando atentamente – No lo sabré hasta que recuerde quien fue en mi vida

Créeme que cuando lo sepas, te preguntaras porque lo olvidaste –

Cambiemos de tema ¿Te gusta este disfraz? – Pregunto la ojijade mientras le mostraba un hermoso disfraz de marinera

Me gusta, si Dan te ve seguro que…-

¡Mira! – Dijo ya molesta

De acuerdo – Dijo divertida – Oye ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto mostrándole un disfraz de bailarina de cabaret

Por supuesto, cuando Ace te vea lo dejaras sin aliento –

¿Ace? – Pregunto haciéndose la confundida - No me gusta Ace

Runo levanto una ceja y sonrió – ¿En serio?

**Mira estaba a punto de contestar pero de la nada alguien tapa sus ojos.**

¿Interrumpo algo? – Hablo una voz varonil la cual Mira identifico rápidamente y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

¡Fred! – Exclamo la muchacha de ojos celestes – Claro que no ¿Verdad Runo?

Yo ya me voy – Dijo retirándose – Un gusto volver a verte Fred

El gusto es mío – Respondió amablemente

Al parecer iras a la fiesta de esta noche – Dijo Mira al ver una bolsa la cual contenía un disfraz

Pues sí, iré solo para ver a alguien en especial –

¿Alguien especial? –

Si – Respondió acercándose lentamente – Nos vemos esta noche – Finalizo en susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla

Algo me dice que a Ace se le complicara – Dijo Julie observando la escena

No tienes idea – Dijo Alice

**Lindsay por su parte dejo de lado el espionaje y se dedico a encontrar su disfraz perfecto, buscando entre toda esa pila de ropa no encontró nada que la convenciera, pero había algo que la ponía mal por así decirlo, eran Austin y Dan. Si bien estaba saliendo con Dan no podía estar con él sabiendo que amaba a Runo, pero tampoco podía ver a Austin con otra chica, si bien gracias a su orgullo le daba a entender a Austin que no quiere nada con él, en el fondo, le encantaría volver a revivir aquel amor que había surgido hace un tiempo. Eran la pareja ideal, se llevaban bastante bien, pero para poder volver con él debería dejar a Dan… Si fuese por ella no dudaría en dejarlo pero algo la detenía, algo que no la dejaba cumplir esa parte del trabajo, y si, se había enamorado de Dan. **

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de una ojijade, seguido de que dejo el disfraz de marinera en su lugar, al parecer la joven ya había escogido uno de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Lindsay se acerco hacia él y lo tomo, decidió probárselo y para suerte de ella le quedaba hermoso.**

_Encontré mi disfraz_ – Pensó con una sonrisa – _Ahora lo único que falta, es saber que hare con Dan…_

**La ultima en encontrar su disfraz era Alice, tal como paso con sus amigas buscaba y buscaba pero nada hasta que de la nada un disfraz cayó hacia sus pies, lo tomo y lo examino. Era un disfraz de militar, al principio no sabía si usarlo pero luego dijo "Que más da" y no dudo en probárselo. Se podía decir que todo iba perfecto a excepción de una peli verde que observaba con desagrado a la bella pelinaranja, no iba a dejar que le robaran a Shun tan fácilmente, iba a idear un plan, oh sí, claro que sí.**

¿Ya todas tienen sus disfraces? - Pregunto en vendedor

Si – Respondieron todas a excepción de Alex

Alex ¿Tú no tienes disfraz? – Pregunto Lindsay

Sí, pero está en el hotel – Mintió

De acuerdo…- Dijo no muy convencida

**Todas pagaron su disfraz y se dieron cuenta que eran las 16:35 P.M (4:35 P.M) solo restaban más de tres horas para la fiesta. Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial, comprando accesorios para completar los disfraces, luego de una hora de recorrer todo e dirigieron hacia una cafetería cerca del centro comercial.**

Ya tenemos todo listo, solo falta esperar a que sea la hora de la fiesta – Dijo Julie entusiasmada

Chicas ¿Se han dado cuenta de que mañana es nuestro último día de viaje? – Pregunto Runo

¡No digas eso que llorare! – Dramatizo Julie

Tengo que admitir que gracias a ustedes pase el mejor viaje de mi vida – Dijo Alice sincera

**Alex estaba apartada del grupo, escuchando y viendo con cara de repulsión. Lindsay por su parte les tomo mucho cariño, pasando por alto que Runo estaba con Austin, era un grupo hermoso y muy unido, solo restaban los chicos.**

¿Nos agradecerás a nosotras solamente? – Pregunto Julie picara

¿A qué te refieres? –

Es obvio que lo dice por Shun, vamos Alice ¿Cuándo lo perdonaras? – Hablo Mira

Chicas, yo…- Se detuvo por un momento, realmente no sabía que haría, si perdonarlo o no…- Aun no lo se

Ten – Dijo Runo entregándole un collar a Alice, el mismo que le había regalado Shun el día de la fiesta de mascaras – Shun me dijo que lo conservaras, te ama Alice, el nunca había sido así con una chica

**Se escucho un "Aww" de ternura por parte de las presentes a excepción de Alice, al tocar ese collar sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y en su mente aparecieron esos hermosos recuerdos, esos momentos que Shun hizo que fuesen los mejores de su vida… Pero Alice no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, quería ver a que era capaz Shun para demostrar su amor por ella, era hora de divertirse un poco.**

Te aseguro que será algo grande – Dijo Mira

¿Tú crees? –

Oh sí, no tienes idea –

Hoy será la noche en la que nuestra querida Mira finalmente se le declare a Ace – Dijo Julie pícaramente mientras golpeaba a Mira con su codo

Lamento arruinarle su ilusión pero creo que me está gustando Fred, además es muy dulce conmigo –

Después de esta noche te olvidaras de Fred, créeme ––Hablo Runo

¿Quién se olvidara de mí después de esta noche? – Hablo una voz masculina

**Runo se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz, las demás presentes quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. **

Eh...No… pues es que - Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - Saben, creo que olvide mi bolso en el ascensor ¿Me ayudan a buscarlo? – Dijo rápidamente y llamo a las demás para que la siguieran

¿Bolso? – Pregunto Julie confundida

Runo guiño su ojo – Aaah claro, si, vamos chicas. Adiós Fred, adiós Mira

**Fred solo quedo mirando como las muchachas se iban tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando y luego miro a Mira de la misma manera**

Ah yo…-

Mejor no preguntes – Dijo Mira – Siéntate si quieres

No gracias, venía a decirte algo –

¿Algo como qué? –

Fred sonrió – Quería saber si querrías ir a la playa conmigo, no es necesario que tengas el traje de baño

Entonces iremos a caminar por la orilla ¿Me equivoco? –

Pues no, entonces ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto el de ojos grises

Me encantaría – Respondió con una sonrisa

**Mira se levanto de la silla, Fred la tomo delicadamente de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la playa. Por otro lado las chicas se encontraban siguiéndolos a escondidas tratando de evitar que pase "eso" ya que si "eso" pasaba, Ace se pondría mal y no se le declararía hoy en la noche. Fred se ofreció para llevarla a caballo cosa que Mira no negó, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, disfrutando de la brisa marina, algo fría para la piel de la de ojos celeste el cual produjo un escalofrío que no paso desapercibido para Fred, se saco su chaqueta y se la puso, Mira no puedo evitar sonrojarse por ese detalle. En todo el camino iban hablando de cosas de la vida, conociéndose mas y mas, lo que ninguno se dio cuenta era que estaban tomados de la mano y muy juntos, demasiado juntos para la vista de las muchachas que se encontraban observándolos.**

Pues creo que será mejor volver faltan tan solo tres horas para la fiesta y dudo que ustedes tarden poco en arreglarse – Hablo Fred

Mira rió – Tienes razón, gracias, la pase increíble esta tarde –

Igual yo –

**Fred por un impulso tomo de ambas manos a Mira y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, de a poco sus labios se iban aproximando, las olas del océano, la brisa, no había mucha gente en el lugar, todo era perfecto. Solo faltaban unos milímetros para concretar ese beso pero algo los detuvo, el grito de un niño pidiendo su pelota, la que justo estaba a unos centímetros de Fred.**

¿Esta es tu pelota? – Le pregunto Fred al niño el cual tenía el mismo color de cabello que él, solo que tenia ojos cafés y para empeorar las cosas… Era gordito, y eso solo significaba una cosa

¡Si, dámela! – Dijo con un tono de molestia

Aquí tienes – Dijo amablemente y se la entrego

¡Esta pinchada! ¡Hijo de puta me pinchaste mi pelota! ¡MAMÁ! – Grito furioso el niño y se largo del lugar dejando algo impactados a los dos jóvenes por lo grosero que fue

Bueno… Es hora de irnos – Hablo nuevamente Fred

¡MIRA! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA, ES HORA DE PREPARARNOS – Gritaron las chicas saliendo de su escondite

¿Qué rayos hacían espiándonos? –

No importa – Hablo Julie

Lo siento Fred pero se nos hace tarde, faltan dos horas para la fiesta – Dijo Lindsay

¿Qué? ¿DOS HORAS? Nos vemos en la noche Fred, hasta pronto – Dijo Mira mientras corría al igual que sus amigas

**Finalmente las chicas llegaron al hotel con suficiente tiempo para arreglarse, cada una dejo su disfraz en su habitación y bajaron solo para arreglarse el cabello, había una habitación del hotel que era prácticamente un salón de belleza. Y los chicos… Ay los chicos, finalmente se decidieron para idear un plan para conquistar a sus amadas, bueno, en realidad para ayudar a Shun, sus disfraces ya los tenían así que no se preocuparon tanto para conseguirlos.**

Pues ya estamos listas, es hora de ponernos los disfraces – Dijo Julie satisfecha al ver los resultados

**Cada una tomo su disfraz, procurando no arruinar su maquillaje o peinado, se lo colocaron, tardaron bastante tiempo en terminar de arreglarse y se podía decir que todo iba perfecto pero algo andaba mal con el disfraz de Alice… En la habitación de los chicos, ya todos estaban listos, unos estaban mirando televisión y otros simplemente comiendo, esperando a que se hicieran las ocho para finalmente ir a la fiesta. De la nada se escucha el sonido de la puerta, todos los presentes en la habitación se miraron entre sí ¿Quién abriría la puerta? Luego de una pequeña discusión, el que termino abriendo la puerta fue Ace.**

¿Austin? ¿Billy? – Dijo impactado el ojigris al ver los disfraces de los mencionados

¿Podemos pasar? – Pregunto el rubio

Si claro, pasen –

**Billy traía un divertido disfraz de Batman, con una remera manga corta con el logo correspondiente, un pantalón negro algo ajustado para su gusto color negro, unas zapatillas converse negras y un antifaz color negro, aun que no quería gastar dinero en un disfraz se las ingenio bastante bien. Austin por su parte llevaba un disfraz de rockero, consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla negro ajustado con unas cadenas, unos borcegos negros, una remera negra con el estampado de la bandaGuns N' Roses, unas muñequeras con tachas y su peinado era la mayor parte gel, se veía muy bien.**

Ustedes tampoco tenían dinero ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Austin al ver los disfraces de los demás

Pues… Estabamos ocupados en otra cosa – Respondieron

**Claro que Austin tenía razón, cada uno de los chicos se las ingenio para buscar un disfraz, se ayudaron con algunos disfraces que había en una habitación del hotel. Shun se había disfrazado de Hipster, consistía en unos anteojos de nerd color negro, pantalón de mezclilla verde oscuro con unos tirantes color negro, una camisa a cuadros azules, zapatillas converse negras y un peinado que tenía un poco de gel, era un disfraz raro para su persona pero que más daba.**

**Baron estaba disfrazado de Superman, con el típico traje azul con el logo correspondiente, un short rojo por encima de este, zapatillas converse rojas, una capa y su peinado al igual que su amigo con algo de gel, se veía divertido pero le quedaba bien.**

**Dan estaba disfrazado de pirata, consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, un chaleco negro el cual tenía una calavera que se ubicaba en el lado izquierdo, un pantalón negro, unas botas del mismo color, en la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo rojo y el infaltable parche en el ojo, solo que él no lo llevaba puesto.**

**Y Ace… Su disfraz era especial, ya que esta noche era especial. Estaba disfrazado de príncipe, consistía en una camisa blanca, unos zapatos de vestir color negro, un saco color azul con detalles en dorado y el infaltable antifaz, el mismo que había usado la noche de la fiesta de mascaras solo que no lo llevaria puesto, sino que esperaría el momento indicado, por suerte ya tenía otro disfraz aparte para poder usarlo en ese momento.**

Baron ¿Cuánto falta para la fiesta? –

Exactamente una hora –

* * *

**En la habitación de las chicas**

Alice ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué aun no te has disfrazado? – Pregunto Runo al ver a su amiga buscando quien sabe que

Chicas, no encuentro mi disfraz –

¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron todas

¿Cómo que no lo encuentras? Dejamos los disfraces aquí, no es posible –

¿Alguien subió a la habitación? – Pregunto Mira

Solo Lindsay y… Alex –

**Las presentes se miraron asombradas entre sí ¿Realmente Alex fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Pues, viniendo de Alex, claro que sí.**

Chicas necesito un disfraz y no tenemos tiempo – Dijo la pelinaranja buscando en su armario algo pero no encontró nada

Aguarden – Dijo Mira – Puedo pedirle a alguien que te lleve al local y comprar uno rápido –

¿Quién? –

**_10 minutos después…_**

_**El sonido de la puerta las despertó de su crisis, era el salvador de Alice, el que iba a ayudarla a conseguir un disfraz… Era Fred. El estaba ya disfrazado, este consistía en una camisa a cuadros roja manga larga remangada, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos borcegos marrón oscuro, era un apuesto leñador. Mira lo saludo con un lindo beso en la mejilla pero gracias a que el joven corrió su rostro el beso fue muy cerca de sus labios, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.**_

_No tenemos tiempo para besos ¡Alice necesita un disfraz! – Exclamo Julie_

_Lo siento – Se disculpo Fred_

_Alice rio – Anda vámonos, te lo robo por unos minutos Mira_

**Ambos salieron del edificio rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial. Básicamente estaba corriendo hacia el local en el que antes habían comprado anteriormente pero este estaba cerrando sus puertas.**

Señor por favor, necesito con urgencia comprar un disfraz – Dijo Alice desesperada

Lo siento señorita pero ya cerramos –

¿No me cerraras el local a mi verdad? – Pregunto Fred refiriéndose al dueño

¡Fred! – Exclamo feliz – Me alegra verte de nuevo, ven pasa –

No sé qué haría sin ti Fred, muchas gracias – Agradeció Alice

No tienes porque agradecerme –

**Los dos entraron al local y se pusieron a revisar cada disfraz que había en el lugar pero ninguno lograba impactar a Alice, el tiempo corría y cada vez se hacía más tarde. La esposa del dueño, observo a la muchacha desesperada en busca de un disfraz, le dedico una sonrisa y se fue hacia una habitación, luego de unos segundos más tarde regresa con una caja grande y blanca**.

Señorita, creo tener lo que está buscando –

¿En serio? –

**La mujer al abrir la caja dio a ver un hermoso disfraz de ángel, era un vestido strapless color celeste pálido, unas alas blancas, aros de perlas, stilettos plateados y una aurora plateada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos cafés, sin duda era un disfraz hermoso, se dirigió hacia el probador y se lo coloco, tendría que salir del local con el disfraz puesto ya que estaba haciendo muy tarde. Al salir los demás presentes quedaron impactados por la belleza de la joven, se veía tan bella y delicada pero no era momento de halagos, ya que el reloj marcaba diez para las ocho, le agradecieron a la mujer y al dueño ,pagaron el disfraz y se marcharon.**

Al parecer llegaremos unos minutos más tarde – Dijo Fred arrancando el auto

Solo vámonos, ya no importa, muchísimas gracias Fred –

Ya te lo dije, no debes agradecerme, es hora de irnos a la fiesta –

* * *

**En la fiesta **

**Ya todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, todos se estaban divirtiendo mientras bailaban y socializaban. Había todo tipo de disfraces, desde cavernícolas hasta cartas de poker. Un grupo en particular se encontraba bailando, para ser especifica, eran los chicos, disfrutaban de la buena música pero a excepción de ellos las chicas estaban algo preocupadas al no ver rastros de su amiga y Fred.**

¿Y si les pasó algo? – Dijo Julie preocupada

Cálmate, estoy segura de que llegaran – Dijo Runo

Runo tiene razón – Dijo Lindsay – Debemos estar tranquilas, llegaran pronto

Lo más raro de todo esto es que Alex no se ha aparecido desde que llegamos – Dijo Mira

Tienes razón –

Esa maldita – Dijo Julie molesta

**El disfraz de Julie era de una hermosa hada, este consistía en un vestido de seda con tiras largo hasta arriba de las rodillas de color violeta y unos pequeños detalles en color verde, unos zapatos stilettos color violeta, una delicada corona de flores violetas y verdes en su cabeza, alas de color transparente con detalles en violeta y una cadena plateada con piedras, llevaba el pelo suelto, le quedaba hermoso**

**Runo estaba disfrazada de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Consistía en un vestido celeste con pollera estilo "tutu de ballet", en la parte del frente era ajustado en la parte de los pecho (Si chicos, a Runo por fin le crecieron xD) tenía un delantal blanco con monos negros, una vincha negra con moño en el cabello el cual traía lacio finalizando con unos rulos en las puntas, unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas con moño negro y unos zapatos acharolados en color negro. Estaba realmente hermosa**

**Lindsay traía un disfraz de marinera. Consistía en una musculosa a rayas azules y blancas, un short blanco cintura alta, unas zapatos de taco bajo azules, un corro blanco con unas rayas azules y una roja y como accesorio en el cabello tenía un mono rojo, el cabello lo suelto y rulos. Estaba perfecta, recibía la atención de varios presentes masculinos en la fiesta**

**Mira estaba disfrazada de una bailarina antigua de cabaret. Su disfraz consistía en un vestido de corset de raso rosa pálido con detalles transparentes de seda negra, la falda del vestido era negra, corta del lado delantero y más largo del lado trasero. También levaba unos guantes de seda negros, unas medias negras, unos zapatos acharolados color negro y una pequeña galera con un lazo y una pluma color rosa. Se veía esplendida, lista para enamorar a cualquiera.**

Miren quien llego – Dijo Julie con una sonrisa falsa

Esta sí que le costara caro – Dijo Mira molesta

**En la puerta se vio la entrada de una hermosa muchacha de cabello verde, la joven estaba disfrazada de militar, el cual era un mono con estampado de militar, botas negras y un gorro con el mismo estampado, algo simple pero le quedaba perfecto, toda la atención caía en ella, se veía  
deslumbrante pero todo eso fue opacado gracias a una hermosa pelinaranja que también había entrado al salón, con su precioso disfraz de ángel dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, en especial al joven Shun.**

**La joven y su acompañante se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas, ya estaban todos, era hora de divertirse y disfrutar. Los chicos se unieron a bailar con ellas, alguna que otra bebida pero nada exagerado, el baile era algo incomodo ya que algunas parejas no estaban conformes viendo bailar a esa persona bailando con otra/o provocando una atmosfera de puros celos. Shun y Alice se encontraban bailando, era como si nada hubiese pasado, algo que alentó a Shun era el ver a Alice con el collar puesto, era una clara señal de que todavía sentía algo por él. Lindsay estaba algo incomoda con Dan y lo llamo para hablar en otro lugar… Austin observo a Lindsay irse y no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, realmente estaba enamorado de ella pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si trataba de impedirlo le rompería el corazón a Runo, y definitivamente no quería hacerlo, él la quería mucho como para hacerle eso, este muchacho se había enamorado completamente de ambas.**

Dan, tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo seria

¿Qué sucede amor? –

Mira, yo… Te he visto como actúas con Runo y ya sé que fue lo que paso entre ustedes – Dan quiso hablar pero Lindsay no lo dejo – Y tengo que decirte que lo nuestro se tiene que terminar –

Lindsay –

Sera mejor que terminemos esto –

Lindsay por favor –

Se acabo – Dijo derramando unas lagrimas

Lindsay yo… Yo te amo en serio – Dijo Dan triste

¡No! Tu… Tú amas a Runo y respeto eso, prométeme una cosa – ya llorando

¿Qué? – Dijo con el mismo tono que antes

Que harás lo posible para que Runo te recuerde – Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa

Dan no entendió el porqué dijo eso pero sonrió al igual que ella – Lo prometo – Dijo y la abrazo dulcemente

Te quiero imbécil – Dijo Lindsay correspondiendo en abrazo

Anda, vámonos, es hora de divertirnos – Dijo el castaño rodeándola con su brazo y llevándola hacia el salón

Está bien, torpe –

**Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el salón en donde estaban sus amigos, estos aun** **seguían bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando pero, alguien paro la música, todo se torno oscuro pero de la nada la un reflector se dirigió hacia donde estaba el escenario, unos segundos después apareció un hombre, el animador por asi decirlo**

Buenas noches damas y caballeros, ¿Se están divirtiendo esta noche? – Pregunto a lo que todos gritaron y aplaudieron – Pues me alegra que se diviertan, les tengo una propuesta, tenemos preparado una sección de karaoke ¿Alguno se ofrece? –

**Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, estaban algo indecisos ¿Subo al escenario o no? ¿Y si pasa algo y me sale mal? Todas esas preguntas estaban en la mente de los jóvenes hasta que el grito de una marinera rompió el "silencio".**

¡Nosotras nos ofrecemos! –

Perfecto señoritas, suban al escenario –

**Las chicas al principio estaban nerviosas, se dirigieron al escenario y todos los que se encontraban ahí las miraban fijamente, una vez que llegaron al escenario las cosas empeoraron, el reflector las apunto a ella provocando una leve ceguera pero solo hasta que lograron acostumbrarse a la luz. Respiraron profundamente y le indicaron al animador la canción que quería cantar, la cual era Locked out of heaven de Bruno Mars, sus** **estómagos se revolvían y sus corazones latían a mil por hora, se miraron entre ellas e intentaron dar su mejor actitud.**

[Alice:]  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ([Las demás:] Ah!)

[Alice y Mira:]  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ([Las demás:] Ah!)

[Alice:]  
Never had much faith  
In love or miracles ([Las demás:] Miracles, Ah!)  
Never wanna put  
My heart on the line ([Las demás:] Ah!)

**Los aplausos y los gritos se hicieron presentes al escuchar sus hermosas voces. Shun y Ace eran los más impactados, se preguntaban como hacían esas chicas para volverlos completamente locos, el amor que se tenían era muy fuerte**

[Mira:]  
Swimming in your world  
Is something spiritual ([Las demás:] Spiritual, Ah!)  
I'm born again every time  
You spend the night... ([Las demás:] Ah!)

[Mira y Alice:]  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows..., yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like ([Las demás:] Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Las demás:] Heaven)  
For too long... ([Las demás:] Long...)  
For too long... ([Las demás:] Long...)  
Yeah you make me feel like ([Las demás:] Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Las demás:] Heaven)  
For too long... ([Las demás:] Long...)  
For too long... ([Las demás:] Ooooh)

[Lindsay:]  
Oh yeah eh eh eh ([Todas:] Ah!)

[Julie y Lindsay:]  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah eh eh eh ([Las demás:] Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!)

[Lindsay:]  
You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify ([Las demás:] Testify, Ah!)

[Julie:]  
Oh, whoa!  
You can make a sinner  
Change his ways ([Las demás:] Ah!)

[Julie y Lindsay:]  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait  
To see the light ([Las demás:] See the light, Ah!)  
And right there  
Is where I wanna stay... ([Las demás:] Ah!)

[Todas:]  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows..., yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
For too long... (Long...)  
For too long... (Long...)  
Yeah you make me feel like (Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven)  
For too long... (Long...)  
For too long..., ooooh

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here ([Lindsay:] Can't I just stay here)  
Spend the rest of my days here ([Julie:] Oooh!)

[Runo:]  
Cause you make me feel like ([Mira:] You make me feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Mira:] Whoa!)

**Dan y Austin se miraron entre sí, estaban en el mismo estado que Shun y Ace, Austin por su parte estaba encantado de volver a escuchar la voz de Lindsay, por lo general a ella no le gustaba cantar el público, el había sido el único que la había escuchado cantar y el verla así, lo hacía completamente feliz. Dan quedo perplejo al escucharlas, todos los chicos estaban igual, pero el, pudo darse cuenta de que Runo. Era la primera chica de la que se había enamorado y que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba aun más, ¡Diablos! ¿Quién diría que el mujeriego se enamoraría?**

[Todas:]  
For too long...  
For too long...  
Yeah, you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Alice:] Yeah!)  
For too long... ([Alice:] For too long!)  
For too long..., ooooh

[Runo:]  
Oh yeah yeah eh eh ([Las demás:] Yeah yeah eh eh, Ah!)  
Oh yeah yeah

[Runo y Alice:]  
Oh yeah eh eh eh ([Las demás:] Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!)

**Todos aplaudieron cuando terminaron de cantar, las chicas estaban más que felices, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que estaban antes y siguieron bailando, pero esta vez era diferente, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, no con quienes estaban saliendo en ese momento sino con aquellas personas que provocaban un ligero cosquilleo, esa sensación de haber encontrado a la persona indicada, deseando que ese momento nunca terminase. **

**Pero el tiempo iba pasando y por desgracia faltaba más de una hora para que terminara todo, era el momento justo, por supuesto, "es el momento perfecto para demostrarle mi amor a Alice" pensaba felizmente un pelinegro. Ace se había ido del lugar para concretar su plan, si bien su disfraz era de príncipe también, el que tenia puesto era diferente pero solo que llevaba el antifaz, dando a conocer a esa identidad misteriosa de la cual se enamoro Mira. Entro como si fuese otro invitado, fingiendo no conocer a nadie, Mira en ese momento había ido hacia la mesa de bocadillos pero al levantar su mirada pudo notar al mismo joven que se había encontrado en la fiesta anterior, respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él .**

Regresaste – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Claro que si, vine solo para verte –

**Mira se quedo en silencio unos minutos pero no era porque no quería hablar, era que no podía, era él, esa persona que estaba frente a sus ojos le hizo sentir algo único, algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Fred, no, él era el único que podía hacerla sentir así y esta noche, averiguaría su identidad.**

Señoras y señores, les tengo un regalo muy especial – Hablo el animador nuevamente llamando la atención de los presentes

**Todos se acercaron hacia el escenario, se podían ver una siluetas masculinas que tenían unos instrumentos, muchos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí ¿Acaso trajeron a una banda? Esa era la que más se preguntaban los adolescentes pero por desgracia de ellos no era una banda, solo eran un par de jóvenes para el karaoke. **

Este es un pedido especial ya que esta canción que escucharan en unos instantes está dedicada a la señorita Alice, espero que les guste – Anuncio el animador para luego desaparecer detrás del telón

**Alice soltó una risa nerviosa que luego se transformo en una sonrisa. Las demás la miraron con una cara de felicidad mezclada con ternura, ya estaba claro, ambos estaban locamente enamorados. El telón se abrió y el reflector alumbro a un joven pelinegro que se encontraba con una guitarra eléctrica, se escucho un suspiro por parte de él, era ahora o nunca.**

Esta canción, va dedicada a una persona que logro dar vuelta mi mundo, que con tan solo escuchar su voz alegra mis días, te amo Alice y espero que puedas perdonarme -

_Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you_

What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love

Larger than the moon, my love for you  
Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine

**Todos estaban disfrutando de la canción junto a la persona que amaban, Julie estaba abrazada con Billy, Mira y su "enmascarado" también, Austin… Austin con Runo y Lindsay con Dan. Alice por su parte estaba completamente sorprendida, tenía que admitir que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas, algo en su interior le decía que él, era el indicado, que sin importar las peleas o complicaciones él iba a hacer lo posible para ganar su perdón.**

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love_

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me (3x)

What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right (2x)

My beautiful love  
La la la la love  
La la la la love

My beautiful  
La la la la love  
La la la la love

My beautiful love

**La canción termino, todos aplaudieron y exclamaban el nombre del pelinegro. La vista del joven se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelinaranja disfrazada de ángel, su ángel. Todos los que se encontraban ahí siguieron la mirada del muchacho y se abrieron paso dejando un pequeño camino entre ellos, Shun dejo la guitarra y bajo del escenario, sin apartar su mirada se dirigió hacia ella.**

Que dices, ¿Me perdonas? – Dijo con una sonrisa entregándole una rosa roja

Alice la tomo y lo miro a los ojos – No…

**El rostro de Shun cambio a una expresión triste, dejo colgando sus brazos y fijo su mirada en el suelo.**

Alice lo tomo del mentón y le dedico una sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de Shun– Seria una idiota si no te perdonara, gracias a esto, pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo

**Shun sonrió, una canción romántica comenzó a sonar en el salón, el, se acerco hacia ella mirándola a los ojos para luego besarla con dulzura, Alice no dudo en corresponder, rodeo su cuello y el su cintura. Era como si nadie estuviese en ese momento, solo ellos dos, sin importar lo que había sucedido lograron volver a estar juntos, como debía ser. Los amigos de la pareja los miraron con ternura y siguieron bailando aquella canción, obviamente con sus respectivas parejas. **

Ven – Dijo Ace tomando de la mano a Mira – Vayamos a otro lugar

**Mira se sonrojo, se limito a asentir y seguir al muchacho, este a las afueras del salón, se quedaron justo en un pequeño puente que había el cual contenía muchos candados en el, tal como el puente Milvio de Roma. Mira ya conocía la historia del porque los candados estaban ahí, se apoyo en la baranda del puente mientras contemplaba el paisaje.**

¿No es hermoso? –

**Ace solo la abrazo por detrás, en ese momento no había música, así que si hablaba, su voz solo lo delataría. Su mano derecha se fue hacia su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño candado dorado, luego lo llevo hacia las manos de la muchacha, esta solo sonrió.**

Recuerda que si pones el candado, estarás con esa persona para toda la vida, no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir –

**Ace rodeo a Mira y ambos colocaron el pequeño candado, sentían un pequeño cosquilleo en sus estómagos, luego, arrojaron la llave al rio, Mira se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. **

_¿Cómo alguien puede hacerme sentir así? – _Pensó la muchacha – _Esos ojos…_

**De pronto comenzó a llover, las gotas caían en el rostro de ambos, Ace aun no decía una sola palabra por temor pero respiro hondo y finalmente hablo. Si realmente Mira lo amaba, estaría con el pero ¿Y si no lo amaba tanto como él a ella? No lo resistiría pero… Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era arriesgarse**

Te estuve amando en secreto durante todo este tiempo ¿Crees que lo dejare de hacer después de esto? – Hablo por fin el de ojos grises

**Mira sintió un leve escalofrió al escuchar su voz, todo concuerda, las sensaciones, todo. Ace era el enmascarado, no era que la decepcionara, al contrario, tan solo el hacerla sentir de esa manera la hacía darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo, realmente estuvo enamorada de él. Lentamente posó sus manos en la máscara del muchacho frente a sus ojos y dio a conocer su identidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada… Pero solo por unos segundos, Mira se acerco hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso que poco a poco se iba** **profundizando, por fin Ace pudo decirle lo que sentía, sintió un gran alivio y una felicidad al saber que Mira le era correspondida, gracias el maldito oxigeno ese beso finalizo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y no dejaban de sonreír, Ace la tomo de la mano y la llevo nuevamente hacia el salón.**

**Se podía decir que todos estaban felices pero había cuatro personas que estaban algo desconformes… Austin, al ver que Runo estaba bailando con Dan, decidió llamarle y le pidió que bailara con él, lo mismo hizo Lindsay para no dejar solo a Dan. En esos instantes las miradas se cruzaban, ¿Qué hace con ella/él? Yo debería estar ahí… Faltaban menos de 24 horas para que el viaje llegara a su fin, a lo que llevaba a ambas parejas a decidir con quién quedarse, si estaban con uno, sufrirían al ver a otro con otra persona, realmente nadie sabía cómo iba a terminar eso…**

**En las escaleras se encontraba una muchacha de cabello verde observando con una sonrisa malvada a las parejas que se encontraban en el lugar, si bien no hizo nada para arruinarles la noche, el verlos le permitió idear un plan para que mañana todos salieran heridos sentimentalmente**

Alex soltó una risa malvada – Ahora ya sé como terminara este viaje…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_¡FINALMENTE LO TERMINÉ! Lamento haberme tardado muchísimo en actualizar es que este mes ha sido de los peores, el colegio me tiene muerta y aunque hayan cerrado las notas solo quiere decir que vienen las partes más difíciles del año NECESITO VACACIONES T-T_

_Espero que el capitulo les sea de su agrado, me tomo mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que el ultimo será más largo y tardare mas…. ¿LEYERON ESO? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, voy a llorar, se paso muy rápido esta historia :'((_

_Pero obviamente les dejare un final increíble o eso al menos tengo planeado…_

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_Luego de que termine The twists of fate voy a dedicarme en los demás fics, en especial uno nuevo que tengo el cual le titule "Welcome to my fucking life" _

_Bueno solo eso, nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de "The Twists of fate" y no hace falta recordarle lo de los nombres :p_


End file.
